Alpha and Omega
by AbsoluteAnarchy
Summary: The world is divided. There are rich and poor. The strong and the weak. There are those born to lead, and those made to follow. Neither will accept the other and are forbidden to mix. So what will happen when a blonde Omega and red-haired Alpha are forced to work together? Success…or anarchy? WARNING: SasoDei & other Akatsuki pairings. Don't like? Don't read.
1. Selling Matches

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Akatsuki or any of the characters/concepts featured. All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Note: this can be classed as SasoDei. If you do not like the pairing, please do not read.**

* * *

_Summary: Alpha and Omega_

_The world is divided. There are the rich and the poor. The strong and the weak. There are those born to lead, and those made to follow. Alpha and Omega._

_Neither will accept the other._

_So what will happen when a certain blonde Omega and red-haired Alpha are forced to work together? Success…Or anarchy?_

* * *

"_Some people are so poor, all they have is money."_

-Unknown

* * *

'Stay out! Filthy Omega scum!'

The boy gave a pitiful cry as he landed face first in the snow at the side of the street. Slowly, he tried to stand, whimpering and trembling from the cold until something hit the back of his head forcing him back down again.

'Take your trash with ya; ya gettin' no business 'ere! No one's gonna buy shit from ya!'

The young boy struggled to sit up and turned to face the shop owner. His face was deathly pallid and somewhat gaunt, and his blue eyes were tired and red-rimmed. His hair hung limply, the once bright golden strands now damp and irritating his face. He was only ten but he got no sympathy. The old man continued to yell at him.

'If you so much as step in here again I'll snap ya fuckin' neck, ya dirty little creature! Ugly, disgusting little…'

The man trailed off and returned to his shop, no doubt muttering more abuse under his breath. He violently slammed the door shut, making the young blonde wince. The boy sniffed a few times but did not cry. He had learned long ago that doing so would only be a sign of weakness and would not accomplish anything. Instead, he simply bent down and began to gather the box of matches that had been thrown at him. They were now scattered everywhere and the moisture from the snow had rendered them useless. There was no way he could sell them now.

He felt tears prick his eyes. With hands so pale you could see the bones beneath the skin; he tugged at the collar of his tattered coat, hoping it could offer at least a little warmth. He looked around with wide blue eyes.

People were walking at the sides of the street, their shoulders hunched forward and their hands clasped together beneath the long sleeves of their coats to escape the bitter cold. No one spared a thought for the boy in the snow. No one ever did.

As the blonde went to stand, he noticed a shadow had appeared on the snowy ground in front of him. He blinked several times and looked up.

The shadow belonged to another young boy, although perhaps a year older than himself. He had large, kind chocolate eyes framed by a mop of messy auburn hair. But unlike the blonde, he did not wear rags. Instead, he wore an expensive-looking robe. It was intricately embroidered in several places and appeared to be made from silk or some other precious material. That could only mean that…

An Alpha!

The blonde panicked and shot back instantly, stumbling and falling back into a pile of snow at the side of the road. He quickly sat up and noticed his clothes had become soaked in the snow, making it even colder for him. He brushed most of it off and placed his hands on his cheeks in an effort to warm his face.

'Grandmother, who is that boy and why is he in the road?'

The blonde looked back at the young Alpha. The redhead was now standing next to an older woman. She had short grey hair and wore a stern expression, as well as the same lavish and fashionable attire. Her eyes were frostier than the ice on the ground around her.

She hissed, 'Don't touch him Sasori!'

'Why?'

'That is what we call an Omega.' sneered the woman. The word 'Omega' seemed to flick spitefully off her tongue as though it left a foul taste in her mouth.

'But why was he kneeling in the road?'

'Just ignore him, Sasori. He is less than us and he probably deserved it. Now come; your mother will be waiting and I don't want to be late for the banquet tonight, least of all because of this thing.'

The blonde frowned at that. Thing?

The elder woman gave him a dirty look before walking away. The only sound that could be heard was the crinkle of the snow under her feet as she moved. Her grandson however, remained still with a thoughtful expression on his face.

After a while of mulling over what the old woman had told him, he toddled over to the blonde and held out his small hand to help the other boy up. He grinned at the Omega. 'Don't worry about her; she can be mean sometimes. I'm Sasori, who are you?'

The blonde gave him a weary look, but saw nothing in the Sasori's eyes except innocence. There were no hidden motives here. Smiling softly, he reached up and grasped the hand. He had been hurt one too many times already and so was grateful for the help, even if it should come from an Alpha.

'Deidara, hm.' he said, brushing himself down once more.

Sasori smiled kindly at him. 'Deidara? Great name!'

'…Thank you, hm.'

'So why were you in the road, Deidara?'

Naturally this question caused Deidara to remember his failure as a salesman and he could no longer hold back tears as he noticed several more matches at his feet. He sat at the side of the road and buried his face in his hands managing to choke out several words between sobs.

'Tried to s-sell m-matches b-but now they're gone, hm…I'm a failure and I have no m-money and my m-mother will hate me and I'll have nowhere to go and…'

He began to cry harder as he thought of several of the worst possible scenarios, earning him a few disgusted looks from passers-by.

Sasori gave him a worried look. This was an Omega? It couldn't be; grandmother Chiyo had told him that they were mean and greedy. Had she been wrong? Was it because this Omega was only young? Whatever the reason, Sasori couldn't help but feel sympathy for Deidara.

He reached out and tapped tentatively on the boy's shoulder. The blonde looked up, his eyes red from crying. 'What, hm?'

'You're crying because you need money?' asked Sasori. He tilted his head to the side, obviously confused. Deidara nodded slowly.

Sasori frowned in thought. That was why he was upset? He didn't have any money? Wait, Sasori had money! Maybe he could help…

The young Alpha reached into the pocket of his cloak, pulled out some bills and held them out to the blonde. It was his weekly allowance but he didn't mind. After all, he already had plenty of money at home anyway. Deidara gasped and his eyes widened to the size of plates. That was more money than his family would receive in a year! Heck, maybe more than in five years!

Sasori smiled at the younger boy's reaction, pleased it had helped. 'Take it. I don't need it; I have lots already. Now you won't be sad anymore.'

Deidara reached out and took the money with trembling hands. He held it close to his chest, afraid that the cruel winter wind would snatch it from him. He smiled at Sasori, more tears falling from his eyes. Except, these were not from sadness. 'Thank you so m-much, un! Thank you! Thank y-'

'Sasori!'

Both boys turned in the direction of the harsh voice. It was the woman with grey hair and she didn't look very happy.

'I told you not to touch him! You deliberately disobeyed me! Stupid child! Now you will need to have a bath when we get home! Come with me this instant!'

She stormed over to the two boys and took Sasori by the hand. She shot Deidara a venomous look before leading her grandson away and scolding him.

The young Alpha struggled weakly against the vice-like grip, but to no avail. 'But he didn't seem so bad grandmother,' protested Sasori, 'I thought we could be friends and-'

'Friends? Sasori! He is nothing but a wretch and he deserves everything he gets! An Alpha and an Omega? Friends? Pah! What an idea!'

As the two reached the corner at the end of the street, Sasori managed to turn and look at Deidara one last time. The boy was standing at the side of the street looking a little forlorn but still with the money grasped tightly in his hands. Sasori gave him an apologetic look before he and his grandmother disappeared entirely.

Deidara watched them go, smiling to himself. 'I will never forget this Sasori, hm. I will repay you, un…'

* * *

_I enjoyed writing this and reviews and constructive criticism are much appreciated, but no harsh insults or flames please. Thank you very much for reading, and I hoped you like it. :)_


	2. The Harsh 'Kick' of Reality

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Akatsuki or any of the characters/concepts featured. All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

_Eight years later…_

A deafening bang echoed throughout the mansion as he roughly slammed the door to his room, locking himself in and intending to sulk for a while. He grit his teeth when he heard the faint, annoyed voice of his grandmother from downstairs.

'Sasori Akasuna! Get down here this instant! Don't you dare disobey me young man! You are going to this school and that's final! You only have yourself to blame; ever since the passing of your dear mother and father you've become a spoilt brat! It will straighten you out my boy! Turn you into a proper man!'

The redhead covered his ears with his hands in an attempt to block out the irritating screeching of his grandmother. Senile old bitch. A sly smirk graced his lips. Actually she was more like a parrot; always squawking and never making any sense. He turned and stared out of his bedroom window. The moon shone a brilliant white against the pitch black sky. Sasori's expression relaxed a little; the night sky never failed to take his mind off the old woman.

Ever since the death of his parents he had become the man of the house and that meant he could do as he pleased. Chiyo had no right to make his decisions for him; he was Sasori Akasuna. He was handsome, rich, powerful and he was not going to attend a school with a bunch of repulsive Omegas or - as he liked to call them - peasants.

He sat in the centre of his bed, crossed his arms childishly and howled in desperation, 'I refuse to go! I refuse to mix with them! I refuse to-'

'You're going. End of discussion. In fact, you will start first thing tomorrow! Now come down to dinner! The servants have prepared a feast for you!'

Hearing this, the Alpha frowned; she should have given in by now. He would have to switch tactics.

He tried begging, crying and even threatening to get her to change her mind, all whilst refusing to attend the feast the servants had put on for him. He tried every trick in the book but Chiyo remained as stubborn as ever.

Eventually though, he grew tired of yelling, his voice became hoarse and he began to get hungry. He would have to go to the dining room to eat, much to his chagrin. With a harsh scowl etched into his perfect features he stormed down the stairs and entered the dining room, rudely pushing past a number of servants to reach his seat at the head of the table. He felt like a King sitting there. Actually as far as he was concerned, he was a King. King Akasuna had a rather nice ring to it…

And it was indeed a feast. There were a number of rich, exotic dishes laid out before him and each was presented in an elaborate display and accompanied by the finest silver plates and cutlery. Several candles were placed in between the food in decorative gilt holders, creating a weak light that threw shadows around the room. Royalty itself would be lucky to experience such a thing.

But instead of thanking his grandmother and servants for the meal, Sasori lounged lazily in his chair and helped himself to the food while giving Chiyo a glare that could freeze fire. The woman remained unmoved.

'Sit up straight Sasori. It won't be that bad; some of your friends will also be going. You remember Konan and Zetsu don't you? Itachi and Kakuzu? It will teach you all some manners!'

'They deserve it! I don't!'

'I am not arguing with you Sasori, now eat your food and grow up.'

The redhead recoiled and blinked in surprise. He was so used to getting his own way and wasn't expecting such a blunt response. Nevertheless, he remained quiet for the rest of the evening and continued to scowl at Chiyo from across the table.

* * *

'Yo Blondie! My brother from another mother, how's it going?'

Deidara smiled to himself and turned to see his best friend waltz casually into the classroom. His silvery hair was slicked back as usual, his arms were behind his head in a relaxed position and a self-satisfied smirk was on his lips.

'Hey Hidan, hm. It's going alright I guess, and you?'

The albino's smirk widened slightly and he sat in the chair next to the blonde. "Never been better, never been better! Just managed to steal a rather fine lookin' necklace!"

He paused and reached into his pocket, pulling out a rather beautiful charm and holding it up for the blonde to see. Yes, Hidan was a pick pocket but not by choice of course. Omegas had to do what they could to survive so Deidara never judged him for it.

'It's beautiful, hm…'

'I know right! It must be worth a fucking fortune! The bitch will be fucking surprised when she gets home, eh?' he chuckled mischievously and put the jewellery back in his pocket, 'You seen Pein-in-the-ass yet?"

Deidara laughed at Hidan's nickname for their friend. He would never say it to his face though, for fear of being beaten to a bloody pulp.

'You know how he is. He will probably turn up late. Either that, or he's busy flirting with the girls again, hm.'

Hidan nodded and began to fold several paper planes before tossing them across the classroom. He never had been the studying type. The door to the classroom opened and the teacher walked in, closely followed by another student.

Now sometimes it's good to stand out in a crowd, but this kid was a light blue from head to toe. He wore a sheepish smile, revealing rows of sharp angular teeth and had scars on the each side of his face that resembled gills. All in all, he had a very shark-like appearance.

'Sit down Kisame and try not to be late again.' the teacher sighed, turning to the board.

The boy nodded and walked casually to his seat opposite Hidan, obviously not caring about his attendance. He leaned back and placed his feet on top of the table. Deidara and the albino each gave him a nod of acknowledgement which he returned with a toothy grin.

'Now class, I would like your attention please.'

The students turned to face the teacher. Deidara frowned slightly. The blonde could see he was excited about something; normally Mr Yoshida had quite a timid and laid-back approach to his job but today he seemed a little hasty with his words…

'We have the great honour of having some new students join us today and - this is the best part - they're Alphas! Isn't that fantastic?'

The class was plunged into a mortified silence. Alphas? Alphas didn't mix with Omegas. If anything, they avoided them. Hidan was the first to speak up.

'You've got to be fucking kidding me! Why would a bunch of stuck-up bastards want to come here? This is bullshit!'

'Now, now Hidan it is an honour that they have chosen to be a part of our school-'

'Honour, my ass! They're fucking Alphas!' he bellowed, standing up in outrage and knocking over his chair in the process, 'They don't belong here! Let 'em go back to their little castles!'

'Hidan, please! Get back to your seat; they're standing outside as we speak. Do I have to call your father again? You were so upset when you disappointed him last time.'

The zealot paused for a moment before muttering a few choice curse words under his breath and picking up his seat. He then sat down and crossed his arms in silent defiance, his cheeks a little red from both anger and embarrassment.

Yoshida sighed heavily and walked out of the classroom to fetch the new students, wondering why he ever chose this job. He returned a few moments later with a group of young people trailing behind him. They each walked in single file and wore stylish robes that obviously cost a fortune.

The first was a young girl with purple-bluish hair, held in place by a fancy hair clip that resembled a white rose. She had a single lip piercing and was very attractive. Her eyes were closed and she held her head high like a pampered princess. The second was a young man with long dark hair pulled into a pony-tail and deep onyx eyes that gave the impression they were staring into your soul. Unlike the girl however, he did not seem as obnoxious. Instead he settled on giving the class an aloof look.

The third was also a boy who looked to be the oldest and his attire was by far the most expensive looking. He had tan skin and wore a mask that hid his entire face from view, apart from two green eyes that shone brightly like the emeralds embroidered into his clothing. He was closely followed by another boy who was strange to say the least. Half of his skin was white and the other was black. His eyes shone like golden coins and he had short dark green hair.

But it was the final Alpha that caught Deidara's attention. He was a little short for a teenager but it did nothing to ruin his appearance. He had large coffee eyes framed by deep red curls, fine porcelain skin and was currently smirking like he owned the place.

The blonde's jaw dropped slightly and his blue eyes widened. Could it be? After all these years of waiting…

Without thinking, Deidara shot out of his seat and ran towards the redhead with his arms outstretched, grinning like a maniac. He was completely oblivious to the weird looks he was getting from the other students. 'Sasori! It's so nice to see you again, hm! I was wondering if-'

But he was instantly cut off by the Alpha's foot which swiftly collided with his chest. His eyes widened and he staggered back a few meters, more in shock than pain. When he finally succeeded in righting himself he gave the other boy a confused look. The redhead turned his nose up at the Omega and looked at him with mild disgust, as if he was something half-dead that the cat had just dropped on the front porch. Then he said something that brought the blonde's world crashing down around him.

'Don't ever try to do that again, filthy peasant.'

* * *

_Sasori doesn't remember him! *Gasp*_

_Once again, I hope you liked it and I had fun writing it. Reviews would be nice, but no flames please._


	3. Awkward

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Akatsuki or any of the characters/concepts featured. All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

Deidara stared at the boy in shocked, heartbroken silence. No one in the class said a word.

Sasori grimaced when he realized the blonde had somehow managed to brush against his robe during the attempted hug. Calmly, he reached up and brushed his robe down.

'You dare touch me?' he hissed through gritted teeth, 'You soiled my robes brat; why, I could report you for assault-'

'I'd like to see you try, Alpha." snarled Kisame, taking the opportunity to stand and come to Deidara's defence. The rest of the class now began to take an interest and sat up in their seats. Although Kisame was rebellious and far behind when it came to studying and grades, everyone knew he was an excellent fighter. You did not want to get on the wrong side of Kisame.

The scorpion felt his temper flare and he opened his mouth to retaliate, when a hand was placed on his shoulder. He turned to see the young man with charcoal eyes staring at him, a smirk tugging at his lips.

'He's not worth it Sasori,' whispered the raven, 'He's obviously delusional.' He gave the shark an accusing look and received another threatening growl in return.

Thankfully the teacher decided to intervene at that point to prevent any unnecessary bloodshed. He stepped between the groups and smiled awkwardly.

'Yes, well I see you're well acquainted.' he laughed nervously and gestured to the Alphas. 'Class, I would like you to meet our new students; Itachi, Konan, Zetsu, Kakuzu and Sasori. Treat them nicely and remember we are lucky that they have chosen our humble school. Class dismissed.'

He then made an excuse and walked out of the room, mumbling something inaudible about needing coffee.

All the students stood and set off towards their lessons, some glaring at the new arrivals or trying to barge pass them as they left. Deidara tried to block out the whispers of 'traitor' and 'liar' and 'who's side are you on?' But he couldn't help feeling like an outcast. He wasn't exactly well-liked to begin with so he guessed that trying to hug an Alpha would be a major blow to his popularity points. Not that he had many to start with.

He sighed heavily and his joyful smile disappeared to be replaced by a doleful expression. What had been going through his mind? Was there no such thing as a time machine?

Pretty soon the class was empty apart from the new Alpha students and the Omegas, who seemed to be trapped in some sort of mini stand-off.

'You do realise you're outnumbered don't you?' scoffed Konan, glaring at the group with laughing amber eyes, 'Oh wait; you can't even count can you? Do you even do math?'

'More than you bitch!' spat Hidan.

Konan gasped and fluttered her eyelashes in astonishment. 'You insolent little-'

'I think it would be best if we went to class now, Konan,' murmured Itachi.

The girl shot gave him a sharp look and he winced. But nevertheless, she followed him out of class along with the others. Sasori deliberately paused in the doorway to turn and give Deidara the infamous 'I am so much better than you and you know it' look before leaving to catch up to his friends. The blonde gulped and focused his attention on the ground. As soon as they were out of ear shot, Hidan went into bitching mode.

'What the actual fuck? That bitch has issues! Actually scratch that; all of them have fucking issues! I'm gonna beat the shit outta them!' he walked to the doorway and leaned out of it before yelling at the top of his lungs. 'You hear that you bastards?! You're gonna fucking pay!'

There was a muffled reply from down the hallway and although Deidara couldn't hear what was being said, he knew it must have been an insult because it only seemed to piss off the zealot further. The boy sprinted down the hall after the voice, shouting more abuse as he went. Kisame sighed and offered the blonde an apologetic look before following the silver-haired boy, just in case he decided to start a fight.

But Deidara did not follow. He stood motionless in the quiet classroom staring at the ground with miserable blue eyes. What happened? How could he not be remembered? Sasori had practically saved the blonde's life; without that money he and his mother would have starved. Deidara had spent so many years looking out of the window each night, hoping to see the redhead again. The one Alpha who was different.

But when Sasori had kicked him and he had looked up into those big brown orbs…

Those weren't the eyes of the friendly child that had helped him all those years ago. Those had been kind, sympathetic and warm. The only thing held by these eyes was disgust. Sasori was one of them now. A cruel, spoilt stuck-up little…

He felt tears threaten to build in the corners of his eyes but he refuse to let them fall. Instead he pursed his lips and put on a determined expression. He would makeSasori remember. It wouldn't be easy but what was it they said? You'll never know unless you try. He smiled to himself and left for class, a plan of action already forming in his mind.

* * *

'Deidara!'

'Get the hell off me, hm!'

'But-'

'Go and sit at another table, un!'

'But Tobi wants to sit next to you, Senpai!'

The blonde snarled as Tobi continued to poke him in the shoulder. He was not in a very good mood and having to deal with this moron only made things worse. He shoved Tobi away and held him there with one hand, while his crystal blue eyes scanned the crowds of people in the lunch area, falling for the thousandth time on a very attractive redhead.

Sasori was sitting with the other Alphas, a charming smirk plastered on his face. No doubt they were talking about how foolish Deidara had been in trying to get the scorpion's attention. A deep blush spread across his cheeks. Damn it! He must have looked like a complete idiot!

'Deidara?'

He looked up to see familiar bright orange hair making its way through the crowd. Pein…

Deidara nodded in greeting and the boy sat opposite him and Tobi. At first glance Pein did appear very intimidating due to the fact that he had more than the normal number of piercings, but that wasn't the case. Sure, he could be scary when he wanted to be and was more than capable of giving someone a black eye, but if you were on good terms with him he could actually be a nice guy. When he wanted to be. He was also a heartthrob and all the girls wanted him; there were even rumours that they had started a fan-club in his honour.

'Thinking of your Alpha boyfriend, again?' asked Pein. He gestured to the crimson blush across Deidara's cheeks.

Deidara immediately flushed darker. 'No, hm!'

Pein chuckled quietly to himself. 'There is no shame in liking another male, Deidara. Besides, I myself like the look of the new Alpha lady…' he whispered.

'Konan, hm?'

'That's the one.'

'She's way out of your league…'

'Deidara, I am Pein. No girl is out of my league.'

The blonde rolled his eyes. Just then, an annoying high-pitched squeal was heard over at the Alpha table. The two boys turned towards the noise. Deidara clenched his jaw in irritation.

One of the girls in his class was trying (unsuccessfully) to flirt with Sasori and he didn't particularly like the way she was leaning a little too far forward, flicking her hair and batting her eyelashes. Pein looked at the girl, then at Deidara and smirked slyly. 'If you want to speak to him, go ahead. You have art next don't you? Maybe he does too…'

'How would you know that, hm?' queried the blonde, his deep azure eyes still fixed on the hyperactive fan girl across the room. Bitch.

'Perhaps a certain someone overheard him and the one with the mask talking by the lockers…'

Deidara gave him a suspicious look and stood up. 'Fine then, un. I will.'

He walked straight towards the Alpha table and stood in directly front of the scorpion. Unfortunately, only then did he realize the awkward situation he had just put himself in. All the confidence was immediately sucked out of him, leaving nothing but a timid tongue-tied shell.

Sasori gave him a bored look and held up a hand to stop the girl from continuing her flirting. "What is it brat?" he asked impatiently. The other Alphas were now staring at him, their eyebrows raised in anticipation.

The blonde gulped and struggled to find the right words, making Sasori smirk triumphantly. "I was just wondering what my, I mean, your next lesson is…"

The redhead gave him a cold stare. 'Art. Why do you want to know, peasant? Hoping you might gain a little extra credit by sitting next to someone as important as me, hm?'

The Alphas chuckled heartily at their friend's little joke and Deidara wished the ground would open up and swallow him whole.

'Well, no-'

'Then leave, brat. I find it difficult to eat with you standing there.'

The Alphas immediately burst into laughter again, clearly finding the Omega's embarrassment hilarious. Deidara gave him a dejected look before nodding and walking away towards the Omega table, the cruel laughter ringing in his ears. Pein and Tobi had now been joined by Hidan and Kisame, and all four were looking at him expectantly. The blonde sat down in his seat, took out his notebook and began sketching a picture of a bird.

'I don't want to talk about it, hm.' he whispered sadly. How could he have thought that that might actually work?

Art was his favourite lesson but for the first time in his life he wasn't looking forward to it…

* * *

_Looks like art isn't going to go well. Poor Dei..._

_Well, there was chapter 3! I hope you liked it as much as I enjoyed writing it! :D_

_Oh, and there will be some KisaIta in later chapters in case you're wondering. ;)_

_Review if you would like me to continue._


	4. The Art of Teamwork?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Akatsuki or any of the characters/concepts featured. All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

Deidara remained quiet for the rest of lunch and did nothing but doodle in his notebook. He hardly touched his food no matter how many times Tobi urged him to keep his strength up. One normally isn't hungry after already feasting on embarrassment with a side order of misery. When the bell echoed to signal the end of lunch he sighed and made his way to art.

Now, art was one of the main focuses of the school and normally he would have been ecstatic to attend the subject, but now he found himself deliberately dawdling through the hallways should Sasori suddenly appear out of nowhere and humiliate him again. The blonde gave a heavy sigh of relief when he arrived at the art room and noticed that the redhead was not yet present.

He carefully picked his way through the tables and chairs, ignoring the hateful glares from the other Omega students, and sat down in his normal place alone at the back of the class. He had chosen it purely because it was the only seat next to the supply of clay. That was his specialty. His mother had always said he had a gift for sculpting and that one day he may even be able to sell his work; a valuable skill for an Omega.

The door to the class opened to reveal the art teacher, Kurenai, and following close behind her…Sasori.

Deidara immediately hid his head in his hands to avoid the scorpion's gaze.

'Class, this is Sasori Akasuna and he will be joining us from now on. Now let me see, you may sit next to…'

'Not me, hm,' the blonde whispered to himself. He clasped his hands in a silent prayer. 'Please not me, please not me, not me, not-'

'...Deidara.'

'Shit, hm.'

Sasori smiled sweetly at the teacher but as soon as her back was turned the smile transformed into a cold, emotionless look. The redhead made his way through the seats, paying no attention to the glares he got from the guys and the flirtatious batting of eyelashes he received from the girls. When he reached Deidara he made sure to pull his chair as far from the blonde as possible before sitting down. Deidara gave him a blank look.

'I don't bite y'know, hm,' he muttered.

Sasori gave him a short glare. 'How am I supposed to know that, brat? Who knows what diseases you peasants are carrying?'

'We don't have diseases, hm!'

'Sure you don't, and I fly to the moon every night.'

'Why you little-'

'Deidara! Sasori! Is there something you wish to discuss with the rest of the class?' interrupted Kurenai. Her hands were on her hips in a girly fashion and she wore an irritated look.

Deidara paled and shook his head hurriedly, not wanting to face the wrath of Kurenai. Sasori on the other hand stood up and put on the innocent child façade. His voice was sickeningly sweet and every word positively dripping with honey.

'I'm sorry miss, truly I am. It's just that Deidara was trying to talk me into skipping class. Of course I disagreed, but I really think he should be punished.'

The blonde's mouth fell open in pure outrage and he gaped at the scorpion. What?!

'Did he now?' probed Kurenai, 'Well then, Deidara Iwa you will stay behind after school to explain why you aren't interested in your education. You should pay more attention to Sasori; you could learn a lot from him. Now sit down and get to work.'

Sasori sat down and leaned back in his chair, his eyes closed and a smug smirk on his perfectly formed lips. The blonde continued to gape at him like a fish out of water. His cheeks were a bright red and he couldn't speak. He shook his head to snap out of it and glared at the redhead with sapphire eyes full of malice.

'You did that on purpose, hm!' he hissed in pure fury. He was shaking so much from anger that he appeared to be levitating in his seat.

Sasori lazily opened one eye to gaze calmly at the furious blonde before closing it again. 'I don't know what you mean, brat.' he said, standing up and walking casually to the back of the class to collect the utensils need for his artwork.

Deidara glared at the retreating figure and if looks could kill, Sasori would have burst into flames right then and there. The blonde took a deep breath and resisted the urge to walk up to the redhead and slap him. No, that would cause operation 'make Sasori remember me' to crash and burn instantly. Instead, he stood and went to collect his clay.

Now, there was a reason why the blonde was an excellent sculptor and it was also the reason that he was quite unpopular.

He had mouths in his palms.

And one in his chest, although he preferred to keep that one out of sight.

No one knew how it happened. Doctors were completely baffled and his parents had been horrified to receive a child who was crying from not one mouth, but four. It was thought that the most likely explanation was that he had some sort of fault in his DNA, or that perhaps he hadn't developed normally in the womb. There was even a theory that he had been experimented on. But whatever the reason, his father had left soon after his birth and claimed that he could not live with the freak that was his son. His mother however, remained a loyal and caring parent. She thought the mouths were cute. In a weird way.

Deidara had even managed to train the mouths to keep themselves shut and it had only taken eight years, a lot of patience, and several half-eaten pairs of gloves…

He saw the mouths not as a freakish curse, but as an artistic gift. They helped him mould the clay however he pleased and he had countless masterpieces at home.

The blonde took the clay back to his seat and began to focus on his work while giving the redhead next to him an icy stare. He had decided on the bird he had been drawing at lunch but as his fair hands began to gently shape the clay, his mind began to wander. Perhaps if he could befriend Sasori rather than clashing with him then he may stand a chance. It was a slim hope but it wasn't as if he had any better ideas. So he decided to make small talk.

'So…you like art, un?' He asked casually, keeping his eyes fixed on the work in front of him.

Sasori gave a snort of derision, 'Of course, brat. If I didn't like it then I wouldn't be here would I? And you don't have to make small talk. If you want to ask me out, just do it.'

Hearing this, the blonde began to choke on thin air. 'W-what, un?! I would n-never ask you out, hm!'

'Oh please, we all know you the reason you spoke to me at lunch, peasant.'

The blonde shot out of his seat and slammed his fists on the table, involuntarily squashing his work and flinching afterwards as a sharp pain shot through his arms. Sasori didn't even blink.

'I was just trying to be nice, hm! What's your problem? You're so full of yourself! You always act like you're better than me, hm!'

'…But I am better than you. What's your point, brat?'

Deidara opened his mouth to make a smart-ass comment but was silenced by Kurenai.

'Deidara Iwa! That is the second time this lesson! I hope for your sake that you will work better with Sasori on the new project than in class!'

The Omega opened his mouth to tell her what a bastard Sasori was being, before registering exactly what the woman had said and slowly closing it again. 'What project, hm?' he asked suspiciously. He wasn't entirely sure that he liked where this was going.

Kurenai was sitting behind her desk at the front of the class, carelessly flipping through a tacky romance novel. She looked at the blonde over the top of her book, 'The project that will count for your entire grade in art, Deidara. I thought it would be a good idea to encourage team work seeing as there is so very little of it in this class, so for this project you will work in pairs. Oh, and I suggest you spend some time at your partner's house; I want this completed.'

The sculptor immediately went rigid and he sensed Sasori twitch in the seat next to him. 'Wait. You don't mean…'

'Yes, Deidara. You and Sasori will work together to finish this task.'

* * *

_Ooohh! I wonder where this could lead... ;)_

_I hope you liked it, and I shall take this opportunity to say thank you to all of you for reading. :)_

_Reviews would be nice._


	5. Glitz and Glamour

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Akatsuki or any of the characters/concepts featured. All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

The two artists froze and said nothing.

Deidara suddenly felt ill and had to fight to stop himself from fainting, while Sasori was twitching uncontrollably at the thought of working with someone less than him. Kurenai smiled, completely oblivious to the fact that she had just ruined two lives and turned to the rest of the class, 'The rest of you come to the front to find out who you will be working with!'

The students surged forwards past Deidara and Sasori, chatting excitedly and eager to discover who they would be working with. The rest of the class passed in awkward silence. Neither boy spoke, both being too absorbed in trying to control their inner turmoil.

At the end of the lesson the two went to leave but were stopped by the teacher. 'Deidara, aren't you forgetting something?' asked Kurenai. She tapped her long nails on her desk impatiently, creating a clicking sound that echoed around the room. The blonde thought for a moment and then frowned when he realised he had to stay. He shot Sasori a venomous look and stormed back to his seat, sitting down with his arms crossed over his chest. The redhead gave his trademark smirk before trying to discreetly slip out of the class room.

'Sasori?'

The boy froze mid-step and slowly turned to face Kurenai with a cute childlike smile on his face. 'Yes?'

'Wait outside for Deidara; I really want you to work together for this project. I know you will do very well and I expect great things from you, sweetie.'

Deidara put his hand over his mouth to stop himself from laughing and quiet snorts filled the room as he fought to hold back giggles. Sweetie! That was priceless!

The redhead cringed at the new nickname and his false smile locked in place. 'Of course, miss.' he said through gritted teeth, walking outside to wait in the hall. As soon as the door closed his smile disappeared.

'Bitch.' he hissed, leaning against the wall. He looked up and down the now empty hallway. Without the chatting of students it seemed creepy. He stood there for quite a while and with every passing second his frown grew more visible. Oh, how he loathed having to wait.

'Sasori?'

Sasori turned to see the familiar outline of a figure making its way down the hall. In the dim light of the evening it was difficult to tell the features but the scorpion knew Itachi when he saw him; the raven had a habit of walking in long strides and with his head slightly bowed.

Sasori nodded in the direction of his friend. 'Itachi. School ended twenty minutes ago; why are you still here?'

'I was in the library studying if you must know. We are Alphas and our grades are important Sasori, you should know that.'

The redhead grunted in response. Itachi narrowed his eyes in curiosity. 'What…are you doing here?'

'Waiting.'

'I gathered that. But what for? I have known you for years; you hate to wait. In fact, you hate most things.'

Sasori gave him a warning glare. 'Be careful what you say to me Uchiha, and I am waiting for...'

He trailed off and shifted uncomfortably. He couldn't say it. He refused to say that he was lingering outside a classroom for an Omega. But the raven caught on quickly and gave Sasori a knowing look, the corners of his mouth turning up slightly to form the ghost of a smirk.

'The blonde?' he asked, already knowing the answer.

Sasori nodded hesitantly.

Itachi chuckled quietly to himself. 'I didn't think you would consider dating an Omega, Sasori. Well, I guess the world is full of little surprises isn't it?' he mused, walking off down the hallway.

Sasori felt a little colour rise to his cheeks and watched him go with hardened eyes. Anyone else would most likely have yelled a stream of colourful insults at the Uchiha, but not Sasori. He had a reputation to keep and shouting swear words down corridors at school wouldn't help. Besides, that was peasant behaviour and Itachi always liked to mess with him.

The door to the class opened and the blonde artist emerged. He glared at the redhead.

'If you ever get me in trouble again Sasori, I'll make you sorry you were born, hm!' he hissed menacingly. He turned and stormed off down the hallway not bothering to wait for his 'partner'.

Sasori gave him a disapproving stare and reluctantly followed him. 'It was your own fault, and that's 'Danna' to you.'

Deidara whipped round to face the scorpion, his cheeks glowing a deep crimson. 'I am not calling you husband, hm!'

Sasori gave him a bored look. 'You wish, peasant. In this case it means master and you will refer to me as that because I am an Alpha and you are an Omega. That means I am the leader here, idiot.'

'You're not better than me, un!'

The other boy ignored him and continued speaking. 'Seeing as I am in charge, we shall go to my mansion first.'

Deidara calmed down for a split second and gave the red head a puzzled look. 'You would actually want me in your house, hm?'

'Ugh. I don't want you there, but I suppose you will have to come for two reasons 1) I want this project crap out of the way as soon as possible and 2) I don't want to visit whatever hole in the ground or shed you live in.'

Predictably, this set Deidara off again and he began to rant about equality and fairness and judgement or whatever. Sasori immediately tuned out to what the blonde was saying and headed towards the school entrance before walking out and in the direction of his home.

'You Alphas are horrible stuck-up brats, you know that, hm?!'

No response.

'Are you even listening to me, un?!'

No response.

'You're such a-'

'Shut it brat, people are staring.'

Deidara blinked and to a moment to register where they were. His eyes widened when he noticed a number of fancy shops with expensive display windows and posh restaurants on either side of the streets. This was Alpha territory. He stared in awe at the people walking by. Each of them wore expensive robes and hats and all manner of glittering jewellery. Self-consciously, he looked down at his own tattered clothes. He looked rather plain amongst all this glamour…

'Hurry up peasant.'

The sculptor looked over at Sasori. The redhead seemed to fit in perfectly with this back-drop, with his deep chocolate eyes and flawless skin and gorgeous red hair and sexy- wait a sec. Deidara mentally slapped himself. What was he thinking?

'I said hurry up,' muttered Sasori, 'I don't have all day to waste on you.'

Deidara nodded, unable to say anything else, and followed the scorpion. Pretty soon they arrived at one of the many mansions in the area. Deidara's jaw dropped when he saw it; it loomed above him like an ancient castle and he got the impression that it would fall on him any minute. Never before had he imagined anything this grand! Sasori smirked when he noticed the blonde's expression and knocked on the door of his home. Footsteps could be heard on the other side and the door opened to reveal Chiyo.

'Ah! Sasori you've come home, I trust school was fine, hm? The servants have prepared dinner and-' she ceased talking and scowled when she noticed a young blonde boy standing behind her grandson.

She walked past Sasori towards the blonde, waving her hand in dismissal. 'Go away! Shoo! Shoo! We don't want people like you around here! Go! Go!'

Deidara tried to walk around the woman but found himself being ushered backwards. Then he remembered something. He knew this person! The blonde frowned. She was the woman that insulted him when he was a kid! He was sure of it! But before he could say anything, Sasori stepped in.

'He is with me, grandmother.'

Chiyo turned to face him in shock. 'Sasori! You brought this mongrel home and-'

'His name is Deidara, and we have school work to complete. Come, brat.'

He motioned for Deidara to follow him inside the house, the two of them leaving Chiyo standing outside in stunned silence.

Deidara walked slowly though the magnificent hallways of the building taking his time to admire the paintings on the walls, when something occurred to him. 'You defended me, hm?' he asked. After all, he had half expected Sasori to let the woman throw him out.

The Alpha paused and considered this. 'I suppose I did, but only to get this work done.' he said, taking off down the hallway once more.

He led the blonde up a series of winding staircases towards his room and opened the large wooden door. The boy froze in the doorway and almost fainted.

The room was very large and the floor was covered with a soft, luxurious carpet while the walls were crammed full of professional and expensive art pieces. The bed was king-size and the sheets looked to be made of silk or satin. Every piece of furniture appeared to have a golden sheen to it and in the corner was…No! It couldn't be…

Deidara gasped. It was an art bench, and a very pricey one at that.

Deidara had always wanted an art bench like this but he knew his mother would never be able to afford one. Unable to control himself, he rushed over to the bench to examine and admire it. Sasori raised an eyebrow at the blonde's odd behaviour; he looked like a kid in a toy shop.

'Having fun are we?' asked Sasori. He watched with mild amusement as the Omega reached out to touch the bench as if making absolutely sure that it was real.

Deidara nodded slowly. 'This is unbelievable, un…' he breathed.

Sasori smirked. Perhaps working with this Omega would be interesting…

* * *

_Aaaawww! At least Dei is enjoying himself. :)_

_So tell me, should I continue this or not? :/_


	6. White

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Akatsuki or any of the characters/concepts featured. All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

'Fleeting, hm!'

'Eternal.'

'Fleeting!'

'Eternal.'

'Fleeting, un!'

'Fleeting.'

'Eternal!'

'Ha!'

'That proves nothing, hm!' yelled the blonde, pointing at the red-headed boy. As you can imagine, the idea of completing this project without conflict crumbled rapidly when the two artists discovered they had opposing views on the subject. Sasori believed that art lasted forever and was to be preserved, whereas Deidara thought art was transient and lasted for only a moment.

The result: disaster.

'Well I'm a better artist than you, hm!'

'That is so immature, brat. Besides, I have been creating masterpieces for years.'

'Oh yeah? How long, hm?'

'Ever since I lost my parents, peasant!' Sasori hissed, raising his voice for the first time.

Deidara said nothing. He hadn't seen that one coming. Sasori's parents had passed away? Now that he thought about it, he hadn't seen them when he walked through the mansion. No wonder Sasori was the way he was!

'I'm sorry; I wish I could help, un…'

'Is that what the doctor said to your parents when you were born?'

Yet again, perhaps he was just an asshole.

'Ugh! This isn't going to work, hm!' cried the Omega, clutching his golden tresses in despair and anxiously walking back and forth across the room. He sighed, 'This is impossible Sasori, hm…'

'I told you to call me 'Danna' brat, and this isn't impossible- you're just acting like a child.'

'That would be you Danna, un,' muttered Deidara. He made sure to put as much cruel emphasis onto the word 'Danna' as possible. The blonde walked over to the nearest wall and began to repeatedly bash his head against it in frustration. Sasori watched him for a moment and ran a hand through his auburn hair in exasperation. Putting up with this moron was giving him one hell of a headache. Then an idea came to him.

'Look brat, the servants have probably prepared dinner by now. Perhaps we should continue some other time?'

Deidara momentarily stopped hitting the wall and turned to face the redhead, his mouth hung open in shock. 'You have servants, un?'

'Yeah…' answered Sasori, casually inspecting his fingernails. Everyone else he knew had servants themselves so normally it would be nothing to boast about, but in the presence of Deidara the scorpion found himself unable to resist showing off. The blonde himself suddenly became very excited at the prospect of being waited on. After seeing the mansion and Sasori's classy room he was beginning to see why Alphas enjoyed being so high up in the hierarchy, and now with servants thrown in…

And what kind of food did Alphas eat anyway? Whatever it was, it was probably extravagant, costly and had some weird fancy name.

'Can we eat now, hm?' he asked enthusiastically.

Sasori raised an eyebrow. 'We? Who said I would let you eat here, peasant?'

'But you said-'

'I said that the food was probably ready and we should continue some other time. I didn't say you could have any.' the red head pointed out matter-of-factly.

Deidara's face dropped. Then a sly smirk crawled onto his lips when he realised something. He was an Omega and that meant that he had to rely on his smarts to survive. All he had to do to get his own way was fuel Sasori's enormous ego. He put on a pleading voice and fell to his knees.

'Please Danna, hm!' he whined pitifully, 'Surely someone as great and powerful as you must have mercy for a wayward Omega such as me, un!'

Of course, he didn't mean a single word of it.

Sasori looked taken aback for a moment but quickly composed himself. 'Well you are half-right brat; I am great and powerful…' he mused rationally. He knew exactly what the blonde's game was and he intended to exploit it for all it was worth.

'Oh but you are, Danna, you are!' Deidara lied through his teeth. 'You are so much better than me, hm!'

Inside it was killing him to compliment the redhead but normally he never knew where his next meal was coming from. Food was precious. That was what Deidara had been taught. Sasori smirked to himself.

'That I am, peasant, that I am…'

'So you will let me eat here, un?' asked Deidara politely. He clasped his hands together and looked up at Sasori with great innocent baby blue eyes, putting on the cutest smile he could muster. It was a look he had perfected over the years and in his experience it was guaranteed to get passers-by to empty their pockets, or in this case get a certain redhead to give in.

'No.'

'Why the fuck not?!' demanded the blonde, standing up and completely dropping the adoring subject act. Sasori chuckled at the sudden mood change. So predictable…

'Because you will contaminate the food, brat. But if you really are that desperate…'

Deidara nodded eagerly, sensing he had a chance.

'…All you have to do is tell me why I am so much better than you.'

The young artist twitched and Sasori's mischievous smirk widened. He knew this was going to torture Deidara beyond belief and he was looking forward to it. The redhead pulled up a chair and sat down. He leaned forward and waited for the compliments to roll in.

Deidara grimaced. 'You're better than me because…'

He trailed off and looked up, locking eyes with the Alpha. He relaxed slightly as he was sucked into the two mysterious tan orbs. They seemed to sparkle as the light hit them and both were framed by long, dark eyelashes. It was hypnotising…

'You're better than me because you're…perfect…' whispered the blonde without thinking. He couldn't tear himself away from the mesmerising eyes in front of him.

'And?'

Sasori's voice brought Deidara to his senses.

'…Perfect at being an asshole that is, hm.' he finished.

The Alpha gave him a blank, I-am-so-not-amused look and sighed. That was probably the best he was going to get.

'Ugh. Fine. Come on peasant. Just try not to spread your germs everywhere. '

Deidara nodded and followed Sasori out of the room. What had happened back there? Sure, he had covered it up well but seriously, what the hell? He pushed the thought aside. He was tired. Yes, that was it. All that arguing had taken it out of him; that was the reason. But no matter how many times he told himself this, he still didn't feel entirely sure.

When the two boys entered the main dining room, Deidara's jaw dropped for about the fourth time that day.

The long table was covered with a pristine white table cloth and upon that were, what seemed like, hundreds of dishes. The Omega had never seen anything like it! He was practically drooling! So much food! He was lucky if his mother managed to afford rice as a treat; this was a feast! He didn't even have any idea what some of the foods were, but boy did he want to find out.

Chiyo waltzed into the room. 'Sasori! Come and sit down at once! And have you got rid of that filthy, disgusting-'

She stopped when she saw Deidara glaring at her.

'…Never mind.' she muttered, moving to sit down. Sasori sat at the head at the table. Deidara stood awkwardly to the side as he watched the redhead help himself to the food. Sasori paused when he noticed the blonde had not yet sat down.

'Sit.' he commanded.

Not wanting to anger the scorpion, the sculptor nodded and sat down in the empty chair next to his Danna. An uncharacteristic shyness had come over him and he stared in bewilderment at the different cutlery in front of him. There were about seven different forks. What the fuck did you use them for? Soup? Wait, that had to be one of the spoons…

'Eat, peasant.' Sasori demanded. Tentatively, Deidara obeyed and carefully picked up one of the forks. But before he began to eat, he placed his hands together and closed his eyes, his lips moving in silent speech.

'What are you doing, brat?'

Deidara broke off his prayer for a moment to look at the redhead, who was staring at him with curious fascination.

'Saying thank you, hm.'

'Why?'

'Well, that is what you tend to do when someone gives you something, un.' said Deidara, as if it were the obvious thing in the world.

'But why bother?'

'It's polite, hm. You may want to try it sometime…'

Sasori sneered at the thought and returned to eating. Deidara rolled his eyes.

As soon the blonde had finished saying thank you, he began to eat. Once he tasted the delicious food, something inside of him became electrified and he began to greedily shovel as much of it down his throat as possible, causing a disgusted Chiyo to leave the room. This was what rich people ate? It was like gold dust!

Sasori watched in shock as Deidara devoured the meal like a rabid wolf. His first thought was to slap the boy to hell and back for being so disrespectful but as he continued to watch, his expression softened a little. Was he really that hungry? Didn't peasants eat as well? Of course they did, didn't they?

His chain of thought was broken when Deidara spoke up.

'Thank you…Danna, hm.' he mumbled.

The redhead looked over at his partner. The boy was leaning back in his chair, his eyes closed and a content expression on his angelic face. That had been the first proper meal he had had since…well, since forever.

A Sasori's lips twitched into a small, strained smile. Perhaps peasants didn't eat well, but this one sure had tonight. All because of him. The great Sasori Akasuna had actually helped one of the street rats. How ironic.

'Danna?'

'What, brat?'

'It's getting late, hm. I have to go, but can we try again tomorrow, un?'

Sasori nodded and followed the younger male to the door. Deidara stood on the front porch, the cold night nipping at his back but his face warmed by the inviting glow of the mansion. He shifted uncomfortably and his eyes darted everywhere but Sasori's face.

'Thank you…for the food, hm.' he muttered uneasily.

The scorpion chuckled dryly, 'Just don't expect it all the time, peasant.'

'I won't but really, thank you, hm.' whispered the blonde shyly. Sasori raised an eyebrow and smirked.

Deidara shook his head and coughed awkwardly; his cheeks dusted a light pink. Slowly he began to back away from the mansion, afraid that if he turned his back it might be considered rude and the last thing he wanted was another argument, especially as things seemed to be going so well. But as usual luck wasn't on his side and he stumbled backwards clumsily, landing in a tangled heap at the side of the road.

The action caused Sasori's eyes to widen and for a split second he thought the saw something…white.

The blonde scrambled to his feet and ran off down the path, shielding his face with his hands out of embarrassment. 'See you tomorrow, hm!' he called, his voice growing fainter with distance.

But Sasori wasn't listening. He had already closed the door and was now making his way to his room for the night. What had he seen? It was like one of those flashbacks he saw at the movies; clear, but at the same time not. His mind continued to work away at the mystery as he got ready for bed, and as he lay down beneath the snug silk sheets he thought for a while before his eyes drifted shut.

White.

What was white?

Clouds? Milk? Paper? A white cat maybe?

…Snow?

* * *

_There's chapter 6 for ya! :D_

_Hope you liked it and please review if you would like me to continue._

_Have a nice day!...Or night. Whatever you want. :)_


	7. Crush His Little Heart

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Akatsuki or any of the characters/concepts featured. All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

Deidara sighed and continued to draw little birds and scorpions all over his notebook, completely oblivious to the hustle and bustle of the lunch hall around him. He didn't know why but he found himself daydreaming a lot lately; probably the lack of sleep. He didn't even notice his friends joining him at the table.

'Blondie! How's it goin'?'

Deidara continued to stare into space.

'Oi! You listening to me?'

'…What is it Hidan, hm?'

'You've been acting fucking weird lately- somethin' wrong?'

The blonde didn't appear to hear him, and just returned to staring into the distance. Kisame chuckled.

'Nothing's wrong, Hidan, and I know why; I saw him heading home from the Alpha district last night…'

'Yeah, the place is full of bastards, and?'

'Think about it, Hidan.'

The zealot paused for a moment and then something clicked in the back of his mind.

'Oh my Jashin! You were with an Alpha last night! Holy fucking shit!'

Well, Deidara heard that.

'Shut up, hm!' he hissed. 'I did no such thing, un!'

But his now glowing red cheeks said otherwise. Everyone around the table burst into laughter at his mortified expression.

'I actually had respect for you Blondie! And then you go and start dating a fucking Alpha!'

'I am not, hm!'

'Yay! Senpai has a girlfriend!' chirped Tobi. He clapped his hands and started to hum a wedding tune.

Deidara punched him.

'Tobi, you little shit! I don't want a girlfriend; you know I swing the other way, hm!'

'So you were with a guy?' asked Pein, his curiosity getting the better of him.

'N-no, un!'

'I'll take that as a yes.'

'I said no, hm!' yelled the blonde. He slammed a fist on the table, earning a few worried glances from the students around him. His friends were silent for a few moments. Then Hidan spoke.

'…Was he a good fuck?'

Deidara flushed red from head to toe. 'Shut the hell up, un! I'm sitting somewhere else, hm!'

The boy gathered his book and stormed away to find another table. Preferably one that wouldn't take the piss out of him. Tobi got up to follow him and promptly attached himself to the blonde's foot, only to be roughly kicked across the room as the boy flounced off.

'Oi! I didn't mean it Blondie; get your ass back here!'

'He's gone, Hidan.'

'…I know.'

* * *

'Evening, Itachi. Konan. Kakuzu. Zetsu.'

The four nodded at the redhead as he sat opposite them. They didn't speak. They never really talked much. In fact, after spending time with a certain blonde, Sasori found the harsh silence a little annoying. Hold on. Was he actually thinking about that guy? No. Of course not.

He shook his head and returned to the book in front of him. It was a book about woodwork, more specifically puppets and things of that nature. He had always been fascinated by them; they were his art.

'Sasori?'

The boy looked up through his eyelashes at the voice. Konan. She wore a stern expression but her golden eyes held a deep sadness and maybe…concern? He wasn't sure.

'What?'

'We have something very serious to tell you. Don't we?'

The other Alphas nodded, eyeing their friend warily. Sasori frowned and closed his book. When they all wanted to talk it was normally important.

'What is it?'

Konan shifted slightly and folded her arms over her chest. 'My mother told me that Chiyo told her that you brought an Omega boy home last night.'

Sasori stared at her blankly for a moment. 'I'm sorry, what?'

'My mother told me that Chiyo told her that you brought an Omega boy home last night.'

The scorpion continued to stare at her, totally not understanding what she was saying. Konan sighed heavily. 'You brought an Omega home last night!' she hissed across the table.

Sasori immediately went into defensive mode and turned his nose up at the thought. 'That's ludicrous; as if I would lower myself to that standard. You've finally gone mad, Konan.' he scoffed.

'The news came directly from Chiyo.' murmured Itachi. His expression was emotionless as always but his narrowed eye gave away his disappointment in his friend. 'That means it is the truth.'

'She's a senile old bitch. You have no proof.'

Kakuzu chuckled darkly. 'Actually, we do. I saw someone leaving your mansion last night and by the looks of their scruffy clothing, they didn't belong there. Explain that.'

Sasori laughed uneasily. 'Servants!'

'You lie.' stated Itachi.

'Stay out of it Uchiha!' hissed the redhead angrily. Then he mentally slapped himself.

Game over.

Sasori hardly ever lost his temper. He has been caught out. Shit.

The raven smirked, amused and the other Alphas grinned triumphantly. He leaned back casually and stared at the scorpion with deep onyx eyes. Konan was about to give Sasori a piece of her mind, when Itachi spoke again. 'Well, this could be a good thing…'

The other Alphas stared at him in shock. 'What do you mean 'good' thing?' asked Konan, appalled.

Itachi chuckled softly and turned to Sasori once more. 'You can use this Omega friend of yours.'

Sasori gave the boy a suspicious look. 'What do you mean?'

'I think you know what I mean.'

There was silence for a few minutes before Konan finally caught on to what the raven was saying. She gasped in horror. Her voice dropped to a whisper, 'Are you suggesting that he use this Omega to satisfy his…needs?'

Sasori twitched and his cheeks became dusted a light pink.

Itachi smirked. 'That is exactly what I'm saying. Well, that and perhaps you will be able to take a few a few other things, land and money perhaps. Then you can crush his little heart. Unless you're afraid of hurting the poor thing…' he mused.

Sasori narrowed his eyes; the raven was talking about Deidara as if he was some sort of mangy mutt that he had dragged off the street. Not that he cared. Did he? Oh, great, now he was starting to question himself.

'Of course not.' Retorted the Alpha.

'Good. I look forward to hearing how this goes-'

'Danna!'

All of the Alphas turned in the direction of the noise, except Sasori who just focused his gaze on the table in front of him, tracing the patterns in the wood. He flinched when he saw familiar blonde hair out of the corner of his eye.

'Danna, may I sit with you, hm? My friends are being mean to me and-'

'You think I will just let you sit here, brat?!' spat Sasori, 'Why I ought to-'

He paused when he noticed Itachi's smug smirk from across the table. He refused to be beaten by the weasel. Reluctantly, he swallowed his pride and put on the sweet smile that he previously reserved for the teachers.

'Of course you can.' he murmured through gritted teeth.

Deidara looked surprised for a moment. Not just because he had been accepted but also because of the absence of a demeaning nickname. But he wasn't about to complain; perhaps spending time with the Alpha the other night had worked to his advantage. Maybe he stood a chance of making his childhood friend remember him after all!

The blonde smiled and sat next to his partner. 'Thanks Danna, hm. Listen, I was thinking about the art project and I was wondering if you would…well…like to visit my place after school to finish it, hm.' murmured the sculptor, anxiously twiddling with his thumbs. He knew he was pushing it a bit but he was determined not to give up that easily, especially as his plan was beginning to work. That, and his other friends had taken the absolute piss out of him.

Sasori opened his mouth to refuse, when Itachi gave him a look from across the table urging him to accept the offer. In fact, all the Alphas had now got in on the little game and were smirking contentedly. The redhead gulped. '…I would love to.'

Itachi nodded, impressed at how far Sasori was willing to go.

The blonde smiled happily and began to talk enthusiastically to his Danna about this and that and whatever. Sasori blocked him out and spent the lunch shooting daggers at a certain Uchiha across the table.

* * *

'Now class, I would like you to complete this test, and I implore you to try your best; it will go towards defining your grade.'

Itachi watched as a thick wad of paper was dumped in front of him. He sneered in disgust. He shouldn't need to do this work; he was an Alpha. He already passed a great number of exams at his previous upper-class school. He was considered a prodigy. What he needed to know, he did know.

'Sorry I'm late, teach.'

'Whatever Kisame, just take your seat and get on with the work.'

The raven looked up to see a familiar blue figure swan carelessly into the room and sit next to him. Itachi watched in invisible dismay. It always confused him how that guy would always arrive late to his lessons; didn't he care about his grades?

The shark grinned as the test arrived in front of him. Itachi tore his gaze away and focused on the paper. Math was so easy it didn't even have to be a subject for him, and after only a few minutes he had already ploughed his way through half the questions. But what annoyed him greatly was the fact that the truant sitting next to him felt it was perfectly acceptable to copy from him. The blue Omega made no secret of leaning over and copying the Uchiha's answers, and by the end of the exam both of them had finished. No doubt with the exact same results.

Itachi seethed silently as the papers were collected in. He knew he shouldn't care about Kisame copying, after all it wouldn't help the shark in the long run, but he couldn't stand the thought of someone else taking credit for his genius.

Kisame on the other hand couldn't care less. He always copied from the boy next to him. Normally the only thing worse than an Alpha was a geeky Alpha, but when it came to lessons he made an exception. But maybe the shark should say thank you anyway, just to be on the safe side.

When the class was dismissed the two boys stood and began to pack away.

'Listen geek, cheers for letting me copy you. Again.' chuckled Kisame, being sure to knock Itachi's book off the table as he picked up his own.

The raven shot him a poisonous look. 'It will do you no good in the long run, Omega.'

'Nerd.'

'Philistine.'

'Moron.'

'Cretin.'

'…The fuck is a cretin?'

'I'm not explaining myself to you and you shouldn't use that language, jackass.'

Kisame sniggered, 'You know, for a nerd you're pretty feisty.'

Itachi's eyes widened and he made a move to side-step the shark, only to have his path blocked. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. 'Let me pass.'

'No. I was talking to you. So what's your name again, nerd?'

Itachi glowered at him and Kisame's grin faulted for a second. 'My name is Uchiha Itachi, if you must know, and don't you have anything better to do than annoy me. In fact, I think your village called; they're missing their idiot.'

Now, no one insulted Kisame. Unless of course you wanted a trip to the hospital. Yet for some reason, the shark didn't opt to beat the shit out of the Uchiha. Instead, he smirked.

'Uchiha Itachi, eh? Well, you know, I respect a guy who stands up to me. Even if he is a geek. Say, you want to hang out later or something?'

Itachi gave him a bored look. 'No. Like hell I would hang out with someone like you.'

Kisame raised his hands in fake surrender. 'Easy there, I was just asking! But if you ever change your mind, the offer stands. Later!'

He winked playfully at the Uchiha, before turning and exiting the room in the same casual fashion with which he had entered, leaving the raven momentarily stunned.

* * *

_There's chapter 7! The sneaky little beginning of KisaIta in there for ya! ;)_

_Thank you for reading and I hope you liked it. Review if you would like me to continue. :)_


	8. Thank You

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Akatsuki or any of the characters/concepts featured. All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

'Deidara, honey, please calm down. I'm sure your friend is lovely and-'

'He's an asshole, hm!'

'Oh, really? Then why are you trying so hard to impress him?'

The blonde ceased panicking for a brief moment to consider that point. Why did he want to impress Sasori? He already knew the guy was an ass. His mother - Aika - sighed and gave her son a sympathetic look. The boy had been flustered from the moment he had arrived home and wouldn't stop rambling on about how an Alpha was going to visit and that everything had to be spotless, so the guy wouldn't think badly of him.

'Dei, I want you to know that if you like this boy more than a friend then I will still accept you and-'

'Mother, hm! I don't like him! Now please help me tidy the house before he comes over, un!'

Aika laughed quietly to herself and shook her head. She had raised Deidara alone for seventeen years; she knew when he was lying, even if he didn't. The boy ran frantically all over the house to ensure everything was perfect. Sure, the place was no mansion or castle, but he still didn't want Sasori to think he lived in a 'hole in the ground'. He had even left school as early as possible to allow enough time to make his home presentable.

He was determined not to mess this up.

* * *

Ugh.

Sasori scowled at the run-down building in front of him. Was this it? After traipsing through dirty streets and alleyways to find this house, this was the sight that greeted him? This was his reward? The brat had only scribbled directions on the back of a cafeteria napkin after all…

No, this had to be it. But this sure as hell wasn't a place suitable for living in; this was more of a shed. It couldn't have more than a few rooms and appeared to be falling apart in some places. Damn that Uchiha for making him come here. What if the roof caved in on him or something?

The redhead shivered at the thought and walked over to the building. He reached up to knock on the door, but stopped before his fist touched the wood. Cringing, he pulled the sleeve of his robe over his hand to avoid skin contact. Who knew what you could catch?

He knocked tentatively on the door, subconsciously checking over his shoulder every now and then to make sure no one was watching him. If anyone caught an Alpha trotting around the Omega district he would be shunned for the rest of his life. He had a rep to keep. The scorpion tapped his foot impatiently until the door opened to reveal a woman. She had short blonde hair, a few shades darker than Deidara's, and the same icy blue eyes, except these had a greenish tint to them. She was smiling fondly at him. No doubt this was the brat's mother. She looked to be fairly young and was quite attractive, but couldn't hold a candle to the magnificence of her son. Wait. Nope, he didn't just think that.

'Hello, you must be Sasori; Dei has told me so much about you. Please, come in; it must be cold out there.'

The young Alpha eyed her warily, before stepping inside. Unsurprisingly, it wasn't much different than the outside.

'Dei, honey, your friend is here!' the woman called up the stairs. She then turned back to Sasori, who was looking at her as if she was an escaped lunatic, 'He will be down in a minute, make yourself at home.'

She smiled at the boy one last time, before drifting into the kitchen and singing a sweet song under her breath. Sasori relaxed, soothed by the voice. Could Deidara sing like that? Wait. He shook his head. Why must that damn blonde keep popping up in his mind all the time?

'Danna, hm!'

The redhead turned to see said boy running down the stairs, tumbling over himself in his excitement to reach the bottom, tripping when he did and landing at the Alpha's feet. Sasori raised an eyebrow in amusement, but made no effort to help the younger boy up. Instead, Deidara got up on his own and brushed himself down, a deep red blush threatening to crawl onto his cheeks. Not the best start to the evening…

'Are you that eager to see me?' Sasori teased. He put on his sexy smirk, making the blonde blush deeper.

'You…actually came, hm?' murmured the sculptor, intent on changing the subject.

'Obviously.'

'Why, un?'

'You asked me to.'

Deidara frowned in suspicion. Since when did an Alpha obey an Omega? Surely it was supposed to be the other way around. Never mind. Questioning it would only make him mad anyway. The blonde gestured for his Danna to follow him upstairs to his room. The floorboard creaked as the two boys moved and every sharp groan they gave out made Sasori cringe. Deidara giggled to himself at the redhead's expression.

When they reached the Omega's room Sasori had to do a double take. There was no soft carpet, only more floorboards and the walls were completely empty. No art. No shelves filled with an assortment of expensive gifts. Just a few cobwebs and pieces of peeling wallpaper. The bed looked as though it would collapse, should any weight be placed on its small frame and although the sheets were clean, they were also threadbare and woefully thin. The only interesting thing about the room was the window sill; on it were rows of intricate clay sculptures.

Suddenly the scorpion felt a little sick. This was nothing more than a prison cell, all it lacked was the iron bars and a padlock.

Deidara smiled sheepishly. 'Well, welcome to my room, hm…'

'Where's the carpet?'

'Can't afford one, un.'

'Alright, where's the furniture?'

'…I have a bed, hm.'

'Well, whoopty-fucking-doo.'

Deidara couldn't help but find that statement slightly offensive. 'Hey! I'm lucky, un!' he hissed, 'And you didn't come here to insult me!'

'No, I came because…'

Sasori stopped himself. Because Itachi told me to use you for…

The Alpha immediately flushed as red as his hair, much to Deidara's confusion.

'…Never mind,' muttered the scorpion. He turned away so the other boy couldn't see his face. That weasel just loved to drop him in it. Itachi knew that Sasori would do almost anything to sustain his pride and now the red head couldn't back out. He had to play along, or become an outcast. Speaking of playing along…

'Brat?'

'Yes Danna, hm?'

Sasori gulped. Sacrifices must be made, right?

'I was thinking about the project and I have come to the conclusion that we should…'

Deidara leaned forward eagerly. Sasori closed his eyes in irritation and continued.

'…Use your idea-Wait! Get off me, peasant!'

The redhead struggled furiously and stumbled back when the blonde decided to hug him in thanks. Obviously this project meant a lot to him.

'Thank you Danna, un!' He whispered over and over again. 'Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!'

Thank you…

Thank you?

Sasori's brown eyes noticeably widened. He could have sworn he had heard that before. Well, sure he had _heard _the word before, but that other time…it was spoken with such gratitude…over and over…a long time ago…

He shook his head, dismissing the weird feeling of Déjà vu and awkwardly prodded Deidara away from him. The blonde smiled dreamily at him.

Sasori sighed, but couldn't stop a small smile tugging at his lips. 'Yeah, yeah, you're welcome. Just don't touch me again. Alright, Deidara?'

The boy nodded enthusiastically and Sasori rolled his eyes, before turning and walking back down the stairs. 'Let's eat before we start that project…'

The sculptor grinned happily at fact that his Danna had used his real name instead of 'brat' or 'peasant'. Perhaps things were finally going his way…

* * *

'Hey cutie, ya wanna have some fun?'

Konan promptly turned her nose up at the boy's offer and busied herself by collecting random books from her locker. She had stayed behind to finish some work, but what she hadn't counted on was this vulgar Omega wandering around.

'I'd rather not.' she said, making a move to walk past the boy. But as expected, he blocked her path and smirked down at her obscenely.

'Come on, a pretty Alpha lady like you probably don't get out much, so how about I show ya a fun night, eh?'

He looked her up and down in the most inappropriate way imaginable and winked suggestively. Slowly, he began to advance towards her. Konan pursed her lips and kept moving backwards, her amber eyes wide with panic and locked firmly on the approaching figure.

'No.' she repeated. But this time however, her voice was quieter and wavered slightly, 'No.'

'Come one, trust me. I'm good.'

'I said no.'

'But-'

'She said no, asshole.'

The boy whirled around to see who had the nerve to interrupt his 'flirting'. But he froze at what he saw. A young man was leaning casually against the opposite row of lockers, his arms crossed over his chest and a smirk on his lips. The boy's eyes widened when he noticed the trademark orange hair and piercings. Pein.

'What do ya want Peiny boy?' he spat, keeping Konan backed up against the wall like a terrified deer.

'She's mine, so I advise you to leave.'

'Ya can't have every girl in the school, dickhead.'

'You're right; I just want her. Now back off.'

The boy smirked cruelly. 'Why should I?'

Pein chuckled and moved from his position against the lockers. He walked directly up to the guy and in comparison he was quite a bit shorter. His voice was dangerously quiet.

'Because if you don't, I will beat the shit out of you.'

'Bring it little guy.'

Konan shrieked in horror as Pein's fist instantly collided with the boy's cheek, making him stagger backwards in a daze. He let out a war cry and lunged at Pein, quickly bringing his fist down towards the shorter man's face. But Pein was quicker. He blocked the attack easily with his wrist and swiftly kicked the guy in the crotch, making him howl like a puppy. Pein smirked as the guy staggered off down the hallway, leaning against the lockers for support. Pathetic.

Konan watched him go. Her breathing was shallow and her eyes wide with terror. Being from the Alpha district meant that she had never seen a real fight before, and she would be lying if she said it didn't ruffle her feathers a bit.

'You alright?'

Pein's voice brought her out of her horrified trance. She calmed herself and hurried off down the hallway, fleeing the crime scene. Pein followed her.

'Wait! Konan, get back here!'

Without thinking, he reached out and grabbed her wrist, causing the girl to come to an abrupt halt. She twirled around, her face a picture of pure outrage. 'Don't touch me! Let me go! Let me go! Let me-'

'Easy, easy, I helped you! The least you could do is say thank you!'

The blue-haired girl was silent for a moment, and then closed her mouth. She blinked several times, having got her first proper look at her saviour. For an Omega he sure was handsome, and the piercings just added to the rugged beauty. She felt her face begin to burn but she refused to transform into a blushing school girl. Instead, she held her ground.

'Thank you for your assistance, Omega.' she said stiffly.

Pein didn't answer and just stared at her. Konan inhaled sharply, 'What are you staring at?'

'…The most beautiful creature alive.'

Konan blushed madly and Pein winced as her hand connected with his cheek. How dare he flirt with her?

The young man watched as the girl stormed off down the hallway. Subconsciously, he reached up and touched the cheek she had slapped. No doubt that was going to leave a mark.

He smirked.

Luckily for her, he liked his girls feisty….

* * *

_Aaaawww! Gotta love PeinxKonan. :)_

_I have something very special indeed planned for the next chapter. Here's a clue: meteors. That's all I'm saying. ;)_

_If you want me to continue, please review, but no flames please._


	9. Perfection

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Akatsuki or any of the characters/concepts featured. All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

Sasori sneered at the small china plate in front of him. What was this? It appeared to be nothing more than some kind of gruel. If this was what poor people ate on a regular basis then it was a wonder that they weren't dead yet. He chanced a look at Deidara, who was sitting next to him, hope shining in his big blue eyes. The mother hadn't arrived yet. Surely the brat didn't expect him to eat this? Was it soup? Porridge? An unidentifiable ooze?

'Go on, un,' urged the blonde. He gestured to the bowl.

The redhead grimaced and hesitantly picked up the spoon in front of him. Thankfully the cutlery was clean, or he probably would have had a heart attack. He scooped up some of the swill and eyed it distrustfully. Was it just him, or was it moving? Was it even dead yet?

Deidara laughed lightly and nudged the scorpion, encouraging him to continue. Sasori shot him a sharp look before shutting his eyes tightly and placing the 'food' in his mouth. He would have to eat something, to satisfy his hunger if nothing else. He gagged a little, but forced himself to swallow. The blonde rolled his eyes at Sasori's overly dramatic reaction and watched, smiling expectantly. Sasori had pursed his lips and screwed his eyes shut, like a child being forced to taste vegetables for the first time. After a little while the Alpha slowly eased open his coffee eyes. Actually the aftertaste wasn't that bad, if a little bland compared to the rich food he was used to.

'Well, hm?' asked Deidara. He was staring at the boy and waiting patiently for the verdict.

Sasori said nothing for a moment, and then he spoke. His voice was akin to that of a professional chef on a cooking show; full of judgment and suspicion. 'It is a little dull, but edible I suppose. I still don't understand how you can eat this everyday though…' he muttered, poking the food repeatedly with his spoon.

Deidara's smile faded and he focused his attention on his hands in his lap, the palm mouths wiggling their tongues excitedly in happy greeting. He still hadn't shown the Alpha those yet, but he wasn't going to do it anytime soon. Well, maybe after the redhead remembered him. 'When there's nothing else, you learn to get used to it, hm…' murmured the boy, sadly.

Sasori stared at him and suddenly felt a stab of pity for Deidara. But he did not voice it. Instead he remained silent, not knowing exactly what to say.

Aika wandered into the room, humming merrily under her breath. 'Dei, honey, weren't you going to show your friend something special tonight, hm?' she teased, winking at the boy.

The blonde instantly brightened up and grinned wildly at Sasori, who just stared back with mild curiosity. 'Oh yeah, hm! Come on, Danna! I _have_ to show you this, un!'

He grabbed the Alpha's hand and practically dragged him away from the dinner table and up the stairs towards his bedroom, not giving Sasori a chance to swat him away. Aika watched them go, a warm smile on her lips. They were so cute together and what made it better was the fact that, according to her son, the red-headed one was the boy who saved them from starvation years ago. She sighed. In a way it reminded her of when she met her former husband; when she believed there was such a thing as sweet as love…

Deidara burst into his bedroom, nearly snapping the door off its hinges in the process, a bewildered Sasori standing close behind him. The sculptor sat down on his bed - which was situated underneath the window sill of clay figurines - and smiled cutely at Sasori. 'Come on, Danna, hm!' he whined. He patted the bed next to him, signalling for the older male to join him.

The scorpion stood in the doorway, frozen. As soon as the blonde had sat on the bed and beckoned him over, he had jumped to the wrong idea. Surely not. He felt his cheeks begin to tingle as blood rushed to them. Surely the brat didn't want them to do…that? It was too soon, wasn't it? And with the mother downstairs…

He felt a warm feeling bubble up inside of him and he stared straight ahead at the blonde, his eyes as wide as plates and his cheeks flushed as a stream of dirty images rushed through his mind all at once. They just couldn't do that, could they? No, defiantly not! But the more he scolded himself and told himself how unacceptable and wrong it would be, the more excited he got. Of course, it was only because it would help him complete Itachi's little plan, right?

Sasori gulped and managed to choke out several words, his voice hoarse, 'We are not doing that, peasant! Absolutely not!'

Deidara frowned in confusion at the bizarre behaviour. Being so innocent meant he didn't have a clue what was running through the scorpion's mind. 'What do you mean 'no', hm? Don't you want to see the meteor shower, hm? You can see it perfectly from my window and I thought it would help with the project because it doesn't last long and after all…art is fleeting, hm!' he yelled joyfully, throwing in a fist pump at the end for good measure.

The Alpha blinked and stared at the floor, embarrassed he thought such a thing. Oh. Well, now he just felt like an idiot. He continued to mentally beat himself up over it as he sat down next to the hyperactive Omega. He winced as a sharp snap came from under the brittle bed as he placed his weight upon it, but Deidara didn't appear to notice. He was too absorbed in searching the night sky which was now glistening with dozens of stars, like diamonds scattered across black silk.

'Look Danna, un! We're just in time!'

The redhead looked in the direction the boy was pointing in and gasped in awe. Pinpoints of incandescent light streamed across the blackness of the night sky above the Omega district as the cosmic debris fell from the heavens, like shards of ice or pieces of the sun. Sasori stared, mesmerised at sight.

'Incredible…' he breathed, his eyes locked onto the miracle. Each drop of beauty seemed to burn a long hazy trail into the sky, before mysteriously vanishing somewhere in the distance. Why would only the Omega district be given the privilege to see this? It was unbelievable…

The elder male looked at Deidara out of the corner of his eye. The blonde was leaning on the window sill and staring spellbound up at the sky with those large azure eyes of his, the reflection of the night making them seem almost a deep indigo in colour, and the brightness from the comets enveloping his face in a dazzling snowy light. He wore a small open-mouthed smile and his golden tresses appeared to light up with every passing meteor.

He was nothing less than perfection.

Sasori found himself staring at the boy more often than the meteor shower, and luckily Deidara didn't appear to notice. After a while the glowing orbs ceased appearing and the blonde sighed before turning slowly to face his Danna, who was staring at him with fascination. Deidara smiled.

'Well? What do you think, hm? I thought that we could do something like that for the project, you know, like a painting or something, since they won't let me blown anything up, un…' he mumbled, looking down in disappointment.

But when his suggestion was met only by silence, he looked up. His blue eyes widened. The redhead was…smiling at him? Or was it just the light playing tricks on him? No, his Danna was actually smiling at him. Not a fake, smug smile. Not a sly smirk. A true smile. It was faint, but still there.

Sasori nodded. 'Yes. That…could work well, brat.'

Deidara's happy expression faltered at the nickname. Well, a smile was still good. In fact, coming from Sasori, a smile was a miracle. And it looked good on him in the pale moon light…

The redhead snapped out of his trance. What the fuck was he doing?! He coughed uneasily and stood up. Deidara gave him a questioning look.

'I have to go…' He muttered, walking out of the room.

The sculptor followed him down the stairs. 'Why, hm? Why do you have to go? We haven't even started the project yet and-'

'We'll start another time, brat. Now, goodbye.'

'But-'

'I said goodbye!' hissed the scorpion, walking hastily out of the house and slamming the door behind him. Deidara stood in the narrow hallway looking forlorn and feeling a little rejected. It was all over so quickly. Why the sudden departure? It was going well. His mother came up behind him and pulled him into a comforting hug. She knew what it felt like to have someone walk away…

* * *

Sasori stormed down the garden path that led away from the house, angry at himself and everything around him. With each step he brought his foot down harder, stomping on the ground and taking out his rage on the pavement. What the hell was he doing? He wasn't supposed to be playing around with the brat; he was supposed to be crushing his spirit!

In fact, he was so lost in his inner tantrum that he didn't register when he arrived in his own district. Only when someone grabbed him and pulled him into an alleyway did he finally snap out of it. He didn't panic though, for he already knew who this was.

'What are you doing, Itachi?' hissed the redhead, glaring at the raven.

'I want to know how things are coming along.'

'Now? It's nearly midnight!'

The other Alpha narrowed his onyx eyes. 'I know. But I wanted to make sure you weren't fooling around.'

Sasori snorted, 'Fooling around with whom? The Omega? Don't be daft, as if I would-'

'I don't know Sasori…that looked like a very romantic evening to me…' mused the Uchiha, smirking slyly.

How the fuck had Itachi seen that? That weasel was just full of fucking surprises! Sasori clenched his jaw. 'It's all part of my plan.' he hissed through gritted teeth.

Itachi gave him a disbelieving look. 'Sure it is, and I suppose that taking the blonde to the dance in a few weeks is also part of your plan?'

'…Yes.'

Itachi chuckled and slipped away into the darkness of the alley. 'I look forward to watching his humiliation…' he breathed, 'Oh, and Sasori?'

'What?'

'You remember what happened to my cousin don't you? After he broke the rules? Try not to end up like him…'

Sasori glared at the retreating figure. Itachi may have dropped him in it last time, but this time it was his own fault…

* * *

'Go on, Hidan!'

'Yeah! Go man, go! I can see him coming up the path!'

The zealot smirked menacingly, loving the sound of his cronies cheering him on. Oh, it was good to be him. He closed his eyes and relaxed, becoming 'one with the night' as he liked to put it. That was the trick. Being a pickpocket meant you had to be stealthy and quiet, lest you give yourself away too soon. But he didn't really need to worry about that much; he had Jashin on his side! They had wandered over to the Alpha district with the sole intention of robbing the rich to feed the poor and as far as he was concerned, that was a just cause. He listened intently as his group of followers melted into the dark alleyway behind him, whispering under their breath:

'This one looks rich, bro!'

'Yeah, one wealthy bastard!'

'Shh! He's coming, shut up! Do us proud Hidan!'

The silver haired boy grinned. Did they expect anything less? He peered around the edge of the building. It was night, so that meant it would be easy for him to sneak up and take what he needed, and if he did somehow get caught no one would be able to see his face in such a dim light. His violet eyes glinted maliciously when he spotted his victim heading up the path towards him.

He appeared to be a very tall man and he walked with absurdly long strides. He also appeared to wear a hood of some kind, or a mask, or maybe he had some weird hair? Who gave a shit?

Hidan took a few deep breaths as he heard the heavy footsteps draw nearer and nearer. He clenched his fists and readied himself. Any moment now...

With lightening reflexes he sprang out from his hiding place, ready to do battle with whoever or whatever stood before him. But instead of a terrified Alpha, there was nothing. The boy frowned and raised an eyebrow in confusion. 'Huh? I could have sworn that- Fuck! Get the fuck off me, bastard!'

He was abruptly grabbed and lifted off the floor, swinging helplessly like a wolf cub in the jaws of its overprotective mother. He struggled furiously against the hand that held him, but to no avail. He glanced at the alley way just in time to get an excellent view of his 'friends' deserting him and vaulting over the nearest fence. He swore.

'Let me go, asshole! Get the fuck off of me! Get off! Get off! Get off!' he howled over and over again. But words were all he had.

The figure chuckled and spoke with a deep voice, 'You think you can steal from me, Omega?'

'I weren't gonna fucking steal anything!' lied the boy, still struggling like a fish caught in a net.

'And I am supposed to believe that?'

'It's the truth, dickhead!'

'Right, and what is stopping me from handing you to the authorities? I could get quite a nice reward for you, Hidan…'

The boy stopped struggling. 'How the hell do you know me?' He asked, momentarily forgetting his panic at being caught.

'We met at school.'

'…'

'The Alphas?'

'…'

'…Trust me to catch one who is a little slow.'

'Who are you callin' slow, bitch? I don't know you, and you shouldn't know me!' He returned to fighting for freedom, only to succeed in exhausting himself. The 'stranger' rolled his eyes and roughly dropped the boy on the floor. Hidan let out a sharp hiss of pain.

'Did that hurt?' asked the figure, mockingly.

'Yes, it hurt like a son of a bitch!'

'Good.'

'Why you little-'

The zealot paused and looked up at the stranger for the first time, to be greeted by two stern glowing green eyes. Oh, he did know this guy!

'Oh, I know you! You're that Alpha bastard, 'Kuzu!'

'It's Kakuzu. Well done; gold star. Now piss off.'

Hidan shot the miser a venomous look as he began to walk away, when something clicked. 'Hey, weren't you going to report me or somethin'?' he asked, a little confused.

Kakuzu paused and looked over his shoulder at the boy. He sneered, 'Are you complaining? I'm decent and I don't report imbeciles without giving them a head start. Oh, and you may want to get your Tourette's checked out…'

Hidan stared in mortified silence as the miser simply walked away, before promptly letting out a stream of curse words which certainly didn't help his case:

'Fuck! Shit! Bastard!'

* * *

_Oooohhh! Sasori is slowly falling for Dei-Dei! :D_

_Next chapter is probably gonna have some ZetsuxTobi. ^-^_

_I hope you guys liked this chapter, and I thank you for all your support! You're amazing!_

_Review if you would like me to continue, but no flames please! :)_


	10. Sweet Dreams

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Akatsuki or any of the characters/concepts featured. All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

'Danna, ah! More, hm!~'

'I know Dei! I-I know!~'

'Please, un! M-more, faster-ah! P-please, hm!~'

'Aa…Ngh! Dei!~'

'…Danna, hm! A-ah!~'

'Dei!~'

'Danna!~'

Sasori's eyes snapped opened immediately and he shot bolt upright in bed, his brown eyes wide and dark-ringed and his auburn hair all over the place. He looked like someone who had drunk a little too much coffee. The redhead reached up and groggily rubbed his eyes with his hands. The hell was that? He made a weird face and looked down. His eyes grew wider. You had to be fucking kidding! Oh, hell no! He grimaced. So that was what happened when you had a dream about…hold on. Oh, fuck! He did not just…with the brat…and then…

He twitched uncontrollably, all the colour draining from his face. This wasn't happening. He was still asleep. Yes, he was still dreaming. There was no way this could get any worse-

'Sasori Akasuna! You better get up quick young man or you'll be late for school, and you have no excuses this time!'

The scorpion winced at the painfully loud voice of his grandmother and glanced at the clock. Shit! He only had twenty minutes! The young Alpha sprang out of bed and ran towards the bathroom to have a shower, before tripping and face-planting the carpet. He let out a tired groan.

Not the best start to the day…

* * *

'Mornin' Deidara.'

The blonde stopped painting but did not turn to face the orange haired boy. 'Morning…' he murmured sadly.

Pein frowned as the sculptor began his work again. His brush strokes were painfully slow and it didn't seem as though his heart was in it, which was unusual for Deidara. The blonde had even been sure to arrive early at school so that he could hone his skills, this time by painting some scenery. Normally art always cheered him up but this time it didn't seem to be working. The older male sensed his friend's sorrow and placed an awkward hand on the Deidara's shoulder in an attempt to comfort him.

'Is something wrong?' he asked, trying to sound sympathetic. Emotions weren't his strong point, but a decent person would at least try to find out the problem.

Deidara sighed and shook his head sullenly. He didn't feel like telling anyone what was bothering him 1) because he still wasn't entirely sure what the problem was and 2) because it more than likely involved a certain red headed Alpha. But unfortunately for him, Pein had already guessed what was troubling his friend.

'It's that Alpha boyfriend of yours isn't it?' he asked, already sure he knew the answer.

Deidara was silent for a moment and then turned to face the orange-haired boy. Where his eyes once shone a brilliant blue, they now seemed to have become slightly duller in hue and his lips didn't show his usual chirpy smile. Instead they were set in a thin straight line. Pein frowned, but the frown transformed into a grin when he had an idea. Relationship advice! And who better to give it than him, the school heartthrob?

'Alright, I think I know the problem…' the Omega whispered naughtily.

'You do, hm?'

'You need to ask him out on a date.'

Deidara gave Pein a bored look. He really wasn't in the mood for this. 'He's not my boyfriend and even if he was I wouldn't be the one doing the asking, un.'

'It's just one date, and I think it well help. I'm always right about these things.'

'Don't you have some girl to pester, hm?'

'Konan's the only one for me.'

'The day you get a date with her is the day I renounce my art, hm.'

Pein scowled; slightly offended that Deidara would doubt his skills when it came to females. 'For your information, I'm her hero. Anyway, we're getting off topic; you've got to go on a date with Red.'

The blonde shot Pein a warning look and promptly refused to do any such thing, which naturally started an argument.

Sasori walked steadily through the hallways, casually ignoring any harsh stares he got. He knew he probably looked a complete mess – he had got ready in about five minutes for crying out loud- but if there was one thing he was good at it was keeping his dignity. He rounded a corner and headed towards the art room, intent on getting some work done. Creating another puppet was sure to calm his mind; it would help rid him of his earlier not-so-innocent thoughts involving a certain blonde peasant. Thoughts of them naked and him on top of…

He shook his head and pushed the image away. No. Not going to happen. He paused just before he reached the open door of the art classroom and raised an eyebrow. The yellow light from inside the room was shining out of the door and casting two shadows on the floor of the hallway. One was undoubtedly Deidara but the other he didn't recognise, save to say they were slightly shorter than the sculptor. He leaned forward just outside the room and listened to the muffled voices. An argument?

'I said no, un!'

'But it's just one date; it's no big deal!'

'It _is_ a big deal, hm!'

The redhead frowned. Date? Someone was…asking Deidara on a date? He clenched his jaw and his hands became fists as the voices escalated. Blinded by inner fury he went to charge into the room, when he stopped himself. He blinked. Was he angry? Why? Why did this make him angry? He didn't know, and not knowing only made things worse. Without lingering on the subject any further, he moved out of his hiding place to stand on the threshold of the art room.

Deidara and Pein broke off their dispute as they noticed someone standing in the doorway. Both boys looked over at the entrance to see a young boy with red hair and even redder cheeks, standing just outside. He looked royally pissed off. Deidara already new who this was and he immediately focused his attention on his painting again, not wanting to talk.

But instead of speaking, the scorpion simply strode up to him and Pein, making a point of standing directly between the two, facing the orange-haired boy with his back to Deidara. His calm demeanour had all but disappeared and was replaced by a cold and deadly exterior. Pein blinked in surprise.

'What do you think you're doing?' murmured the redhead. His voice was deathly quiet and the shadow cast by his crimson hair seemed to grow slightly darker as he spoke, shielding his eyes from view. Pein raised an eyebrow. Then he smirked when he realised who this was: Red. What fun could he have here?

'I'm asking Blondie out,' he stated simply.

Deidara's eyes widened and he gave Pein a 'what the fuck is wrong with you?' look over Sasori's shoulder. The orange-haired boy winked subtly at Deidara, signalling for him to remain quiet and watch the show.

Sasori twitched noticeably at the Omega's answer. His brown eyes narrowed. 'I forbid it.' he whispered.

'Why?' asked Pein, smiling smugly.

'The reason doesn't matter. I forbid it.'

'Actually, the reason does matter. You can't tell me who I can and can't ask out. Besides, it's not as if he's taken is it?' taunted Pein. Boy, was he enjoying himself; Red didn't have a clue that he was only Deidara's friend, nothing more. Pein was as straight as a steel ruler.

The scorpion remained silent, then after a long pause he spoke. 'Just leave.' he muttered.

Pein chuckled and raised his hands in surrender, backing away slowly. He knew there was no point in pushing it; this guy seemed adamant not to say anything meaningful. Deidara stared at Pein with wide sapphire eyes as he walked out of the room, no doubt to look for Konan. As soon as he disappeared, Sasori relaxed and took a deep breath. The red head straightened up, a superior smirk on his lips. He didn't know why but seeing that guy leave made him feel good. Really good.

'Danna, hm?'

The Alpha slowly turned to the blonde, his face impassive. 'What, peasant?'

Deidara gulped. 'You do know that was Pein, hm?'

'His name doesn't matter to me; he won't bother you anymore.'

The Omega shrank back in fear at the harsh tone. 'He wasn't bothering me that time, hm. He's my friend...' he whispered.

Sasori ignored him and turned his attention to the younger boy's painting. He blinked. The image spread across the canvas was that of a snowy scene. The trees were bare and held nothing but icicles, while the lake appeared to be made from solid ice and young children were playing on its frozen surface. But what caught his eye was the fact that in the far corner of the painting stood a young boy with scruffy blonde hair and a pleading expression. He wore nothing but rags and a tattered coat. Brown eyes lingered on the figure of the street child for quite some time.

Deidara watched his Danna's expression, silently begging inside his mind that it would jog a memory. But the redhead simply pulled himself away from the image. Nothing. No epiphany, no sudden realisation. Just nothing.

Sasori frowned at the blonde, not liking the unhappy expression. Then a small smile tugged at his lips. He didn't know the cause of the upset but perhaps he could cure it…

'How about we start that painting, brat?'

Deidara discarded his disappointment and grinned. He nodded eagerly and immediately set to work setting up another canvas. Sasori smiled softly and watched as the boy began to collect various shades of paint from the back of the room, only to succeed in painting himself.

'Shit, un!' he hissed, trying desperately to get the paint out of his shirt.

The redhead chuckled to himself.

Deidara pouted. 'It's not funny Danna, hm!'

'…Yes it is.'

'Hey, shut up, un!'

* * *

Two golden eyes scanned the pages of math equations, while their owner tried to make sense of what his friend was saying.

'…And then you simply multiply the opposite side of the equation by the same amount to cancel out the two sums.'

'…Itachi?'

'Hm?'

'Could you repeat that?'

The Uchiha sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. The two Alphas had come to the library to help each other with any work that needed to be done, just as usual. But he couldn't see what was so difficult to understand; Zetsu should be brilliant at math since he got straight A's in every other subject! Reluctantly, the raven opened his mouth to repeat his explanation but was rudely interrupted by something heavy landing on the table in front of him. He blinked and read the title: _Complex Mathematics_.

The two boys looked up to have their vision blocked by an orange swirly mask. Itachi narrowed his eyes and clenched his jaw in annoyance. 'Tobi.'

'Hey Itachi-san! Long time, no see! And this must be Zetsu! Tobi heard you were having trouble with math so he got you a book to help!' chirped the boy. He pulled out a chair and joined the two Alphas at the table.

'You know him, Itachi?' Zetsu asked.

The raven sighed, 'Unfortunately, yes. He is my-'

'Tobi is Itachi-san's cousin!' cried the Omega, getting several annoyed glares from the other students.

Zetsu gave Itachi a confused look. 'I didn't know you had a cousin…'

'I would prefer not to talk about it,' muttered the weasel. He stood up and began packing away his things in the hope of making a quick getaway.

Tobi hung his head in fake disappointment. 'Aaaawww! Don't be like that Itachi-san! You know it was an accident! I just wanted to help! We're still family and-'

'You are not part of my family. Not anymore. Not after what you did. I'm sorry but…you're an Omega.' whispered Itachi, walking straight past the orange-masked boy and leaving the library.

Tobi watched him go and sighed. Zetsu sat staring at him for a while, unsure what to make of the situation, and then he smiled warmly at the Omega. He couldn't judge him. Besides whatever the boy had done, it couldn't have been too serious because Itachi was known to be a little touchy, and it wasn't in Zetsu's nature to shun anyone.

'Tobi?'

The boy looked up.

Zetsu handed him the maths book. 'Will…you show me how to do this?' He asked, knowing it would cheer the Omega up. Tobi squealed happily and nodded. He shuffled his chair over to Zetsu and began to chatter away excitedly about sums and numbers. Zetsu couldn't help smiling at him; this guy was – in his opinion, at least – a much better tutor than Itachi. Who would have thought it? Someone as lively and cheerful as Tobi being related to someone a stoic and distant as Itachi?

* * *

Itachi paced hurriedly down the hallway, eager to put as much distance between himself and his cousin as possible. He rounded a corner and entered his main class room. It was still early so the room was empty, which was good since the weasel really didn't want company at the moment. He sat down alone at the back of the class and stared absentmindedly out of the window.

It wasn't that he hated Tobi, it was just that he preferred it if he didn't have to look at him. Or listen to him. Or be in the same room as him. Actually, come to think of it, he did dislike the kid.

Itachi sighed and ran a pale hand through his long, silky dark hair. But who wouldn't after what he did? Raiding the Uchiha family fortune to give money to a group of selfish, barbaric, sadistic, unlawful Omegas? And for what? To be the good guy? To be the hero?

The Alpha clenched his teeth in anger. And how did they repay his cousin's generosity? They…they...

Itachi buried his face in his hands, not wanting to dwell on it. He didn't know what to think anymore. Why was everything so difficult? Was it actually Tobi's fault? Of course it was. Wasn't it? Ugh!

'Hey, nerd!'

Brilliant. Just brilliant. This was all he needed. "What?" whispered the raven, turning his back on the shark.

'You changed your mind about hanging out with me? Y'know, maybe catch a movie after school or…'

The boy trailed off when he heard a quiet sniffling coming from the young Alpha. His grin vanished and he frowned.

'You okay?' he asked, tentatively making his way through the chairs towards the boy. Itachi had now sort of curled up on his seat, hugging his legs to his chest and hiding his face, not wanting anyone to see him like this, least of all an Omega. He was supposed to be an Alpha! Strong and superior! Not a stressed-out nervous wreck!

'Hey, you okay?' repeated the shark, carefully sitting in the seat next to the raven. His voice had become gentle and he actually sounded concerned.

Itachi shook his head, his face still buried in his knees. His voice was muffled by his clothing. 'No, but I don't expect you to understand…'

Kisame sighed and smiled half-heartedly. Typical Itachi. Warily, he reached out to wrap one arm around the boy in an effort to comfort him, feeling that was the best thing to do. At first Itachi moved away from the gesture and gave several muffled protests of 'no' and 'leave me alone' and 'don't touch me'. But his actions didn't support his words; if he really wanted to escape the shark's help, he would have done more than shuffle away a few inches. Eventually though, he gave in and allowed the Omega to soothe him. At home his parents often ignored him and rarely gave him any solace so he found himself enjoying the attention, if only a little.

Kisame continued to hold the younger boy until the latter managed to speak. The Uchiha gulped and looked up to face the Omega. His face was deathly pallid and his eyes a little red. '…Thank you.' he murmured.

Kisame smiled at him, revealing his sharp teeth. 'I know what your problem is; you need a break.'

'…A what?'

The shark laughed heartily and held out a hand to help the boy up, and was surprised when he felt the soft, slender hand gratefully accept his own. 'How about that movie after school, eh? It'll help you un-wind; you look stressed.'

Itachi was quiet for a moment, considering the proposal. Perhaps Kisame was right for once. He did need a rest…

'…Alright.' he said, sounding a little unsure.

'Cool! It's a date!'

Itachi gave him a warning glare and the shark recoiled. He laughed nervously. 'Okay, Okay it's not a date.'

The weasel gave him a suspicious look before making his way to class, leaving Kisame alone.

The Omega chuckled mischievously to himself. 'It's not a date…yet.'

* * *

_*Gasp* What did the Omegas do to Tobi to make Itachi hate them so much?!_

_Anyway, here's the second chapter guys! I hope you liked it! :)_

_As usual, review if you would like me to continue this story and I appreciate you reading my work. :D_


	11. It's Not Called Being Different

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Akatsuki or any of the characters/concepts featured. All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

'Hey, stop it, hm!' laughed Deidara.

'You started it!'

'Yeah, but you don't have to continue it, Danna, un!'

The redhead smirked and ducked skilfully when the blonde threw another load of paint at him, quickly grabbing another handful of the colourful powder before lobbing it. They had finished the meteor painting quite a while ago and were now having some sort of paint powder fight. Sasori had thought it was a stupid idea, until the sculptor decided to cover the Alpha's uniform in green paint. That had caused a war. Deidara laughed joyfully and looked up just in time to make it a perfect shot. Sasori's grin disappeared when the paint hit the Omega in the centre of his face.

There was a long moment of silence. Then the blonde began to whimper pitifully. Sasori bit his lip, realising he may have gone too far.

'…I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-'

He was cut off by a handful of blue paint hitting his auburn hair, dying it the same colour as Deidara's eyes.

'Ha! Fooled you, Danna, hm!' Deidara cried. He showered the Alpha with several different colours of paint.

Sasori smirked. 'Take this, brat!'

He grinned and took as much paint as his hands would hold, throwing it across the room. The force of the impact caused Deidara to stumble back and hit one of the tables, lying sprawled across its surface. No matter how many times he tried to sit up, he just fell back down again and spiralled into fits of laughter. Sasori smiled to himself and walked over to him. He looked down at the blonde and raised an eyebrow. Deidara's hair was splayed out and painted all the colours of the rainbow, and his face was dotted with a couple of other colours. But amongst the paints were two bright happy blue eyes that stared up at the redhead, a much more beautiful shade than any of the other colours.

Sasori looked at him for a moment. Then he sighed contently and reached out to play with a strand of the blonde's hair. He didn't know why he was doing it, but he wanted to and he was going to.

Deidara blushed when he noticed what the Alpha was doing but he didn't move away. Then his mind began to wander to what Pein had said:

_You need to ask him out on a date._

It wasn't that the sculptor didn't trust Pein, it was just…Pein had a history of being wrong about these things, which was odd because you would think a school heartthrob would be an excellent romantic. That, and Deidara was shy. He knew he would probably be shot down in flames but if he was going to ask, now would be a good time.

'…Danna, un?'

'Hm?'

Deidara focused on the ceiling to avoid the scorpion's piercing gaze. 'I was...well, would you…I mean, hm…'

Sasori gave him a confused look. The blonde took a deep breath. 'Will you…go on a date with me, hm?'

He shut his eyes tightly, expecting to be yelled at or hit or something. But nothing happened. He slowly opened his eyes to see two deep brown ones staring down at him. But there was something different about them. They didn't seem so cold.

'…Yes.'

Deidara blinked. 'Oh, alright, I guess I'll just go to class now- wait. What, hm?'

'Yes, brat. Although, I should be the one taking you out…'

The blonde gulped and his blushed deepened, though the paint hid it well. 'You mean, I will go out with…you, hm?' he asked. He still wasn't sure if he had misheard. Or maybe one of the paint bombs had knocked him out. Maybe he was dreaming and he was actually lying unconscious on the floor with Sasori pouring paint in his mouth or something.

Sasori sighed sadly, 'How many times do I have to say it? Yes. Now if we don't hurry we're going to be late for class.'

The scorpion moved from his position over the blonde and went to leave the room, pausing just outside to stare at Deidara once more. The boy was sitting up on the table, his long hair hanging down and framing his perfect face. His beautiful blue eyes and soft full, smiling lips and…

Sasori frowned. 'Meet me outside after school, Deidara…' he murmured, disappearing down the hallway.

Deidara grinned to himself, not caring if he looked like an idiot. Danna said yes! He was going on a date with Sasori! He jumped off the table and began to slide around the floor of the room as if he were wearing invisible rollerblades.

'Like a frickin' boss, un!' he yelled, 'That, my friends, is how it is done, hm!'

Sasori couldn't help smiling to himself when he heard the faint cries of joy from the art room and he chuckled when he heard the blonde crash into a canvas.

'Oh fuck, hm!'

Sasori shook his head and quickened his pace towards his lessons. But as he walked, his smile faded. What had just happened? What was wrong with him? Why had he accepted that? For the first time in his life, doubt was beginning to crawl into his mind. He had always been so sure of what he was doing but now…now, he wasn't. Perhaps he took Deidara's invitation because of the plan, but what if Itachi was wrong? What if he, Sasori Akasuna, had made a…mistake?

The Alpha put on a stern expression. No! He didn't make mistakes! He was always correct! He didn't like the blonde! He didn't!

He entered his own class and sat down at the back of the room, not caring that he was a little late. Normally he would have thrown a huge tantrum at making others wait for him, but he had other things to think about. Important things, like Deidara. Dammit! There he was again! The redhead leaned forward on the table, and sighed heavily. All he could think about was the blonde! And where would he take him on date?

Sasori had never been interested in such activities before, partly because he had no one to do them with and partly because romance just wasn't his style. All that mushy stuff was too sickeningly sweet for his taste. The redhead rested his head in his hands, blocking out the monotonous voice of the teacher droning on about literature. But as much as he loathed romance, he found himself wanting to make an effort for the Omega_. _He wanted to do something very…_special_.

Suddenly, an idea hit him. Discreetly, he took his phone out of his pocket and hid it under the table in front of him, keeping his eyes focused on both the screen and the teacher. He would send a message to Chiyo asking for her to make a reservation for two at his favourite restaurant. The old woman wouldn't ask any questions – she never cared enough to do so – and the date would be sorted. No worries. He sent the message and slipped the phone back into his pocket, feeling very pleased with himself indeed.

This was going to go well.

* * *

Deidara stared fixedly at the clock, silently willing the seconds to go faster. He moved his pen in a circular motion to make it seem as though he were writing, when really he was completely oblivious to what his teacher was saying. With every passing moment he was becoming more and more anxious.

Eventually, the bell let out its sharp call and all the students in the classroom immediately dived out of their seats and made a dash for the door, none waiting to be dismissed. The blonde however, took his time. Since this was Sasori, he wanted to make this last and make it the best.

He strolled through the hallways and out of the building, a soppy lovesick grin plastered onto his features. But he didn't care. In fact, his grin only widened when he caught sight of a certain redhead waiting for him by the school entrance. He broke into an awkward sprint when Sasori turned to face him and came to a shuddering halt in front of the boy.

'H-hey Danna, hm…' he whispered shyly, still trying to catch his breath.

Sasori chuckled at the sudden nervousness. 'I get it. Now that we're going on a date, you're going to act all shy aren't you?' he teased.

A dainty blush spread across Deidara's cheeks and he looked away, embarrassed. The scorpion laughed and took the blonde's hand - making him blush deeper - leading him away towards the Alpha district, eager to show the younger male what he had planned.

Deidara adjusted his short strides to coincide with Sasori's longer ones. Still blushing madly, his eyes widened and he stopped. His expression instantly changed from shy to mortified. Oh no. Oh, please not now…

Sasori also stopped walking and blinked. He frowned and turned to face the terrified blonde close behind him. He raised an eyebrow at the boy and looked down at his hand, the fingers laced with Deidara's. Gently, he let go of the Omega's hand and gasped.

There, in the palm of Deidara's hand was a mouth.

A real human mouth.

Its tongue was waving happily and its teeth gnashing together in excitement, a long string of saliva connecting it to Sasori's fingers.

Deidara looked down in shame, his cheeks burning and tears threatening to surface. Why now of all times? They just had to open didn't they? It always happened when he was nervous or excited, but he thought he could handle it! Now everything was ruined! Ruined, ruined, ruined! All over in a second!

The redhead blinked several times as the mouth let out a few burbling noises, before closing. He had never noticed it before but now that it had opened, he could clearly see a thin line across the Omegas palm. The scorpion took both of the blonde's hands, holding them up and looking at them. Both had slits where the mouths were situated. He traced them with his finger. What the actual fuck?

Unable to resist, he gently poked the right one, causing it to open and curl its tongue in defence before retreating. Well…this was unexpected. Sasori let go of the hands, mildly freaked out at the sight. What the fuck had he been drinking at lunch? Anti-freeze? Shoe polish?

Powerless to stop himself, Deidara began to cry. He whimpered and curled his hands into fists, bringing them to his chest and not letting Sasori gawk at them anymore. Why? It was going so well! The blonde opened his eyes a mere fraction to see the blurred image of the redhead standing in front of him, his chocolate eyes wide and mouth open in shock. He said nothing. But nothing needed to be said. Deidara had heard it all before.

The Omega sobbed and turned his back to the Alpha, running away towards the Omega district. He didn't want to stay there. Anywhere but there. He had been so lucky to get his Danna to say yes and now everything was ruined. All because of his stupid hands! Stupid! Stupid!

Still running as fast as he could, he wiped his eyes with his sleeve and held his hands in front of his face. How could he have ever thought of them as a gift! They were a curse!

'I hate you, hm!' he hissed through sobs, 'I fucking hate you! Go away! Leave me alone, un!'

The mouths did nothing but wiggle their tongues defiantly, as if laughing at him. He let out a pitiful cry and rounded the corner towards his house. He flung open the door and ran up to his room.

'Deidara, honey, what-'

He shut the door to his bedroom, cutting off the voice of his concerned mother who had been standing in the hallway.

The boy sat on his bed and began to punch the pillow over and over again; his teeth gritted in despair and his body jerking violently as sobs wracked his body. Oh, how he hatedthose things now! They had lost him his chance! They had lost him his Danna!

Deidara curled up on his bed, sniffling and trembling. Sasori was probably in the Alpha district right now, disgusted and appalled and…

Deidara cried harder at the thought. He would never be able to face him again.

* * *

Sasori stood still for a moment, watching the Omega run away from him, his golden hair swishing back and forth. He didn't know how to react. He just stood there with one question running through his mind:

What the hell?

He slowly closed his gaping mouth and looked on as Deidara disappeared around the corner of the street.

Were those…real?

He shook his head. Don't just stand there like a retard! Go after him!

Without thinking any longer the redhead took off in hot pursuit, expertly dodging anyone who was walking in the opposite direction. He didn't know what those things were, but he wasn't going to just let the blonde run away from him! He had already made reservations at the damn restaurant! And perhaps he did care…because otherwise the plan wouldn't work, right?

Sasori frowned, his feet hitting the pavement in front of him with phenomenal speed. It was beginning to annoy him how often that excuse came up. 'The plan' seemed to be the reason for all of his actions concerning the younger artist and somehow, it felt as though there was something more to it.

His eyes widened when Deidara's house came into view and – seeing his destination – he pressed on until his legs began to ache. He practically burst in and up the stairs, leaving a confused Aika in the hallway. He came to a slow stop outside Deidara's room, panting heavily. He pressed his ear to the door, listening. Quiet sobs echoed through the wood and somewhere deep down, Sasori felt a pang of pity. Deidara was actually crying and…

Crying.

He could have sworn that he had heard Deidara cry before. The same sad whimpers and stuttering…

Hold on. He had no time for this; Deidara was upset!

The redhead eased open the wooden door as quietly as possible to reveal the painfully bare room of his date. In the corner stood the bed and on it was a weeping blonde, his face pressed into the sheets and his petite body shaking. He didn't even appear to notice Sasori enter the room.

The redhead slowly approached the figure and felt his heart wrench slightly as the cries escalated. He sat down next to the sculptor and began to tenderly stroke his long golden hair in a comforting fashion, while tracing soft circles on his back. He often recalled his mother doing the same thing to him before she passed away, and it had always made him feel better. Sure enough, the sniffles died down and were replaced with a heavy breathing.

Deidara tried to sit up and the Alpha frowned when he saw his face. His blonde hair was now slightly messy and clung to his flushed skin, while his blue eyes were red-rimmed and heavy. He looked terrible. Sasori didn't like it. Not one bit. Deidara was supposed to be happy. Not like this.

'Danna, hm? What…what are you doing here, un? You should go home or-'

'I'm not leaving.'

Deidara sniffed once more and rubbed his eyes with his fists in a childish manner. 'W-why not, un?'

'I want to stay here.'

The blonde looked up and searched the two brown eyes staring down at him, looking for a proper answer. But he found nothing. Sasori was impossible to decipher.

'Why did you run, Deidara?' murmured the redhead.

'I just-'

'Never run from me again.'

'But my hands-'

'You think I care about that?' asked Sasori, standing up, 'I don't. I don't know what they are but I don't care about them. I never will. Why should I? What I care about is you running away from me.'

Deidara looked taken aback for a second. 'What…do you mean, hm?'

'We are going on a date, are we not? Running away from me is not helping.'

'But…my hands have mouths, hm! How can you say that's normal? How Danna, un? How?'

He buried his face in his hands. 'I'm different, un…'

Sasori said nothing. Then he leaned down so that he was directly in front of Deidara and brought up a hand to brush away the silky curtains of golden hair covering the blonde's face, revealing two deep blue eyes that shone out from the shadows and for the first time, he felt…something towards the boy. Something other than hate. Something other than annoyance and resentment. Something…warmer. The Alpha closed his brown eyes and whispered in a voice so low and gentle Deidara could barely hear him.

'I want to take you on this date and nothing will stop me. Besides, it's not called being different, Dei. It's called being _better_.'

* * *

_So, yeah, this is the next chapter! :D_

_The next one will be the date, and I do have something quite special and suggestive planned. ;)_

_Oh, and while I am here, I want to ask you guys something; do you want this story to have a lemon at some point? Of course, it will be in later chapters if I am going to include one, but I would appreciate any tips or hints you may have. Well, this is awkward..._

_Review if you would like me to continue, but no flames please._

_I look forward to seeing you again and cheers for reading! :D_


	12. Dinner Date

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Akatsuki or any of the characters/concepts featured. All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

'I don't want to wear this, un…'

'I don't have anything else. Besides, I think you'll look nice-'

'But it's your fucking shirt, hm!'

Sasori watched as Deidara eyed the garment suspiciously. Perhaps inviting the blonde back to his house so that they could both try on something else for the date had been a bad choice. And, perhaps giving the young artist one of his shirts had also been a wrong move. Chiyo had been out when they arrived and Sasori thanked his lucky stars they wouldn't have to put up with the old bag. The redhead was having difficulty persuading Deidara to wear something a little more formal as it was.

'Just try it, Deidara.'

'No, un.'

'…Please?'

'No, hm.'

'…For me?'

The blonde sighed heavily and gave his Danna a playful glare, before disappearing into the spare room to change. Sasori watched him go and chuckled to himself. After a few minutes the door opened and Deidara stepped out. Sasori raised his eyebrows, impressed.

He had to admit, Deidara did look…good. The Omega had let his hair down and it cascaded down his back like a golden waterfall. The shirt he was wearing was a dazzling white and that, coupled with the blonde's black slacks and shoes…

Damn.

'Happy now, Danna, hm?' asked the sculptor, straightening out his shirt. Unsurprisingly, it smelled very faintly of Sasori; spices. Not that that was a bad thing.

The Alpha nodded. 'Yes.'

'Fine, 'cause I don't want to put any more of your clothes on, hm.'

Sasori chuckled, and held out his hand for the blonde. 'It isn't that bad, is it?'

Deidara accepted his hand, and grinned. 'Yes it is, Danna. But I do like your sense of fashion, un…'

The scorpion smiled and opened the door so that Deidara could step outside. For some reason, he found himself excited. He couldn't wait to show the younger male what he had done for him.

* * *

Deidara froze, his eyes wide and mouth slightly agape. His cheeks glowed a light pink at what he was seeing. He couldn't speak.

Now he knew why Sasori wanted him to go in this date so badly; it must have cost a fortune!

He wasn't even sure if this was a restaurant; it looked more like a palace! The entire building had an almost Victorian feel to it and an antique quality, but still managed to maintain a modern elegance. There were several round tables covered with silky white tablecloths. Tall glasses and napkins were already positioned at the seats, along with subtle candles and beautifully carved mahogany chairs. Gaudy oil paintings of scenery hung on the vintage walls and above it all hovered a glass chandler. The dim evening sun shone through the windows of the building, illuminating the room with a golden glow.

Several Alphas were already seated. The majority of the men wore expensive black suits and the woman wore dresses with so much jewellery that they glittered. All were glaring at the blonde in distain. There were several crude whispers of 'what is that thing?' and 'don't look, honey, such a sight should not exist' and 'don't let it touch you'.

Sasori noticed this and shot each of them a harsh venomous look, while escorting Deidara to their table. The sculptor wandered between the tables, guided by his Danna, and blushed when the scorpion pulled his chair out from him and helped him to sit. The redhead then took his own seat opposite his date and smiled softly as the Omega stared at the menu in bewilderment. Deidara blinked and looked at Sasori. Was it just him, or was everything on the menu written in a different language?

The Alpha chuckled fondly at the younger male. "Would you like me to order for you…love?"

The blonde flushed red at the new nickname. It was better than 'brat' or 'peasant' but he knew Sasori was using it just to tease him or make him feel awkward. He nodded shyly in answer to the question and Sasori smiled.

As expected, the service was quick and soon the waiter arrived to take their orders, but stopped to give Deidara the dirtiest look possible. The man was tall and had a sharp, ratty look about him. Obviously an Alpha. He turned to Sasori.

'I am sorry sir, but we do not allow dogs in this restaurant.'

Deidara flinched and focused his sad blue eyes on the table in front of him. Sasori glared at the waiter. 'I am perfectly aware.'

The man sneered in disgust, 'Then why have you brought this stray in here?'

'This is an Omega, you blind dipshit. Not a dog.'

'What's the difference?'

The scorpion felt his stomach twist in anger and he laughed dryly, his voice dangerously quiet, 'The difference is; I wouldn't give a crap if you insulted my dog. I will beat the shit out of you if you insult him. Now shut it and do your job, prick.' he spat.

The waiter recoiled at the harsh words and begrudgingly took the order. He did not want to lose his job. He gave Deidara one last sharp scowl before leaving.

The blonde shut his eyes and looked down in disgrace. He felt like a piece of shit. An Omega in an Alpha restaurant? It just didn't happen…

He felt something brush against his skin and opened his eyes to see his Danna smiling comfortingly at him. The redhead was leaning on the table, his hands covering the blonde's.

'Ignore them.' he whispered. The words were harsh but kind at the same time.

Deidara nodded sadly. He would try. He had been 'ignoring' Alphas his whole life. Except Sasori. Sasori was different. True, he had been less than kind in the beginning, but now he had changed. He would never do anything to hurt Deidara and the sculptor knew that. The only thing needed to make everything perfect was for the redhead to remember him.

He was brought out of his thoughts by a plate being placed in front of him. His eyes widened. He didn't know what Sasori had ordered for him but it looked amazing. The food was beautifully presented and topped with a light herb of some sort, like the kind you would find on a professional cooking show, but much better. He looked up at the redhead, silently asking permission to begin. Sasori smiled and nodded.

That was all Deidara needed to see.

In what seemed like less than a minute, his plate was clear. Sasori laughed quietly, 'Still hungry?'

'Well, I don't normally get to have…food like this, Danna, hm.' whispered Deidara, sheepishly.

'Get used to it.'

'Wha?'

Sasori smirked and handed the younger male the dessert menu. 'Here. Choose what you like. You will be going out with me a lot more from now on.'

Deidara's cheeks were now radiating enough heat to boil water and he abruptly held the dessert menu in front of his face to hide his blush. The redhead smiled softly at him. The scorpion did not feel the need for anything sugary but was content in letting his date choose. The Omega scanned the long list of dishes; for some odd reason, this menu seemed a lot easier to understand and there weren't as many fancy words. His azure eyes landed on one particular option.

Ice cream.

Vanilla ice cream, to be exact.

The blonde grinned wildly as an idea came into his head. Up until now, Sasori had been the one in control but now he could have a shot at it. Still smiling cheekily, he gave the waiter his order and was far too excited to even care about the glare he received in return. He just sat grinning smugly at the Alpha opposite him. Sasori lifted his glass of water to his lips, keeping his deep brown eyes fixed on Deidara. He raised a slim eyebrow in confusion.

Deidara just grinned at him until the frozen dessert arrived in front of him. As anticipated, it was presented in the fanciest way possible, though not in a cone. Instead, it arrived in a small decorative bowl. Smirking slyly, the blonde delicately picked up his silver spoon and began to eat. But as he lifted the white ice cream to his lips, he did not place it in his mouth. He began to slowly lickit off the spoon, making direct eye contact with Sasori as he did so. The redhead's eyes widened at the erotic sight of the blushing blonde's pink tongue leisurely lapping up the creamy substance. Deidara smirked and started the second spoonful.

'Is everything alright, Danna, un?' he breathed between licks.

The redhead was silent. His eyes were glued to scene before him and his cheeks had become rosy as so many dirty images flooded his mind. The tables had turned; he couldn't look away. Deidara giggled and - as he finished his dessert – he made sure to leave a little on his lips. Well, that left nothing to the imagination. By now Sasori had flushed as red as his hair and was sitting motionless and glassy-eyed.

'I think I should take you home now.' he murmured. His voice was hoarse and slightly raspy.

Deidara tilted his head innocently. 'Why, hm?'

Sasori stared at him and said nothing, before standing and taking the young artist by the hand, leaving their payment for the meal on the table.

* * *

The long walk home was surprising nice. It was beginning to get dark and several stars had already appeared in the hazy orange and purple sky. Both Alpha and Omega were silent, but not in an awkward way. Both were comfortable in the company of the other and no words needed to be said.

Deidara kept giggling at how red his Danna's face had become as a result of the blonde's little display earlier in the evening. The redhead looked away from the boy, suddenly feeling a little nervous. He couldn't deny that he had enjoyed the evening and - even though he knew it was nothing more than a ruse - it felt so…real. The food, the atmosphere, and the new nickname he had come up with for the blonde. It all felt…good.

But that wasn't right. It wasn't supposed to feel like that. It wouldn't! Not after he revealed his ulterior motive at the dance! Everything would go back to normal; he and Deidara would hate each other like before. Wait. The dance! It was coming in a few weeks; he would have to ask Deidara to go with him before anyone else did! Not that he cared about that, of course.

They arrived at the sculptor's rundown house and, judging by the lack of light from inside, Deidara's mother was not in.

The young boy stood on the front porch of his house and turned to face Sasori. The porch gave him a little more height, so now he found himself staring down into the two large coffee eyes of his Danna. He shifted shyly.

'Thank you, un…' he whispered.

Sasori smiled sadly up at the Omega. He sighed, 'Deidara?'

'Un?'

'Will you attend the school dance with me?'

Sasori blinked, surprised at how easy it was for him to ask. Deidara grinned happily. 'I'd love to, Danna, hm! I'm sure it will be amazing, just like tonight, hm?'

The redhead's smile faded. Amazing? He didn't know if that was the correct word to describe it. 'Yes, Dei. It will be great and-'

Two brown eyes widened in utter astonishment as the blonde leaned down and quickly kissed him on the cheek, making him turn rigid as a statue. He blinked.

Deidara laughed and walked inside his house, smiling at Sasori one last time. 'I look forward to it, hm! See you tomorrow, Danna!'

The door closed, shutting the scorpion outside. The cold air blew his auburn hair in his face, but he didn't move to brush it out of the way. He just stood there. After a while, he reached up and slowly brushed his fingers across his rosy cheek where the blonde had kissed him. Even the softest touch could not compare.

He shook himself out of his trance. What the fuck was going on? He was acting like a love-struck teenager! He sighed miserably and began to trudge down the Omega's garden pathway towards his own district.

The trouble was, it didn't feel like an act anymore…

* * *

'How about a comedy?'

'No.'

'Fine, fancy an action?'

'No.'

'A sci-fi?'

'No.'

'Come on, you can't chicken out. Mystery?'

'No, Kisame. I have changed my mind, now let me go home.'

The shark sighed in defeat. This Alpha was cute but impossible. Hey, did he just think the guy was cute? Never mind. He knew from experience that when Itachi had made up his mind, there was no way in hell you would ever get him to change it. Unless you were psychic. Perhaps Kisame should learn how to do that…

He shook his head in defeat. 'Fine, Itachi. Let's leave.'

The weasel nodded and the two turned to leave the cinema, when Itachi paused. He narrowed his eyes and walked up to one of the posters on the wall of the building, the image of a screaming woman covered in blood catching his attention. It lured him in like a bee to honey. A horror? His mother and father never allowed him to see such things…

Kisame grinned and watched in amusement as the raven scanned the advertisement, completely captivated. Perhaps he wasn't that impossible…

Itachi winced as another unsuspecting victim became nothing more than a mangled mess of blood and gristle. He peered at Kisame out of the corner of his eye. The blue Omega was leaning forward and grinning like the murderer in the movie, no doubt silently encouraging the killer to find his next helpless prey. Well, at least he was enjoying himself…

This was what Omegas did to unwind? If anything, it was going to give Itachi a heart attack!

'You alright, Itachi?'

The Uchiha turned away from the blue Omega. 'Hn. I'm fine.'

'If you say so...'

The weasel turned back to the movie but failed to see that with every blood-curdling scream and swish of a blade, he was subconsciously shuffling nearer and nearer to the blue male in the seat beside him. The shark soon noticed this and gave his signature toothy grin. He let out a loud yawn and stretched his arms, casually putting one of them around the raven. Of course, Itachi opened his mouth to protest but was interrupted by a particularly gory scene involving a lawnmower. Instead of complaining about being touched, he decided he would let this one slide and gently huddled up to the Omega.

At least now he knew why his parents never let him see a horror movie.

He shut his eyes, no longer caring what anyone thought of him, and curled up next to the shark in his normal defensive pose. Kisame smiled softly down at him.

Yeah, this Alpha was cute. In his own stubborn, difficult, snooty way…

* * *

_So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sasori is slowly starting to realize what an ass he is being..._

_Review if you would like to, I really appreciate it, but no flames please. Thank you for reading! :D_


	13. One Spark

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Akatsuki or any of the characters/concepts featured. All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

Ugh. Was there no such thing as justice anymore? Sasori sighed irritably and sat down in the chair opposite his raven haired friend. He didn't feel like eating anything.

'…Something troubling you?' murmured Itachi. He delicately lifted his cup of tea to his lips and closed his eyes nonchalantly.

Sasori scowled. 'You have detention too. Our entire class has, and we weren't even involved in the paper plane fight!'

'Indeed. But the difference is; I don't have a young blonde that I am eager to get back to after school.'

The scorpion gave Itachi a warning glare and the weasel chuckled. 'I do have some news that may cheer you up, though…' he mused.

'What?'

'Mr Yoshida announced that the date of the school dance has been moved to this Friday. That's the day after tomorrow.'

Sasori froze. What? He gave Itachi a disbelieving look.

'It's true,' the Uchiha whispered, "So you and your blonde can spend a little more quality time together.'

Suddenly, an idea popped into the red head's mind and he smirked. 'Really? Like the quality time you've been spending with a certain shark?'

Itachi's eyes widened noticeably and he set down his tea. 'I have no idea what you're talking about.'

'Oh, yes you do. Rumours spread, Itachi. Apparently you went to see a movie with him last night…'

The raven clenched his jaw and said nothing. As he lifted his cup of tea to his mouth once more, Sasori could have sworn he saw the faintest of blushes on his pale cheeks. But with Itachi you could never tell and asking him about it would only piss him off, so Sasori decided to keep quiet.

Meanwhile across the room, two sapphire eyes skimmed the many rows of lunch tables before locking on to a mop of red hair. Their owner grinned and ran over the redhead's table, not caring about the other boy who was sitting with him.

'Danna, hm! May I sit here?'

Sasori smiled as he heard the familiar chirpy, innocent voice from behind him. Somehow it cheered him up. 'You may, Deidara…' He murmured. The blonde sat down next to him. He was obviously excited about something and couldn't stop fidgeting in his seat.

Sasori sighed and shook his head, smiling. 'What is it?'

'The school dance has been moved, Danna! It's this Friday, un! Isn't that great, hm?'

The scorpion's smile faded. He looked over at the stoic Uchiha across the table who raised an eyebrow, subtly challenging Sasori to stick to the plan. The redhead was deathly silent. Deidara sensed the sudden mood change and frowned cutely.

'Why are you so quiet, un? Aren't you pleased? What's wrong?'

Sasori pushed his doubt aside and put up a fake smile. 'I'm just tired, Deidara…I am pleased.'

The blonde's frown deepened and he put on a stern expression. 'Something's wrong and I know what it is, hm.'

Hearing this, Sasori sat up straight. Deidara knew? He knew about everything? But how could-

'It's because your class got detention after school isn't it, hm? Everyone knows…'

Sasori blinked. 'Ah, yes. You got me, Deidara, that's what's wrong. Ha…'

Deidara grinned smugly – thinking he had guessed right - and leaned over to hug the older male, making him freeze at the contact. 'Don't worry, Danna, hm. I'll wait for you outside!'

A smile crawled onto Itachi's lips as he watched the giggling Omega suffocate his friend in a vice-like grip. Sasori's eyes were wide and glassy; from a distance he could have passed for a life-sized doll. The weasel chuckled and turned to address Deidara, but for once his tone did not seem as harsh. The change was small but it was still there. 'Interesting. My younger brother is also going to wait for me…look out for him, Deidara; he has a thing for blondes…'

The boy looked up from hugging a wide-eyed Sasori and gave Itachi a suspicious look. 'What's his name, un?'

'Uchiha…Sasuke Uchiha. I've been told we share a family resemblance and-'

The raven stopped when he noticed a tall, blue figure walk past the doorway to the lunch hall. He stood up and made a hasty excuse before leaving the room to follow. Deidara glared at the retreating figure. 'I don't think I like him, hm.'

Sasori smiled wryly. How ironic. The blonde shook his head and grinned one last time before giving the red head a hug goodbye. Sasori watched him go and frowned. He didn't have to leave so soon…

* * *

Deidara paced through the hallways towards the art room, a slight bounce in his step and a smile on his lips, intending to check on the meteor painting. He had been checking up on it whenever he had the chance; he couldn't stand for anything to happen to it. To him, it wasn't just a painting. His Danna had helped him finish it and that meant it was worth a lot more than that. He entered the room and his smile automatically grew when he saw the canvas propped up in the corner.

The image was of a twilight scene with bright lights streaming across the hazy horizon. Each brush stroke was carefully placed and so delicate but bold at the same time. Yet despite the cheerful colours, there was something melancholy about it.

The blonde grinned. He and Sasori had done a fucking brilliant job, if he did say so himself.

'Deidara Iwa?'

The boy spun round to see Kurenai leaning against the doorway, a hand on her hip. 'Miss, un?'

The teacher smiled and strolled over to the piece of artwork, tenderly brushing her fingers down the side of the canvas. 'This is your work isn't it?' she asked. Deidara nodded proudly. The woman laughed.

'I thought so. I just knew that you and Sasori would work well together, sweetie! I could feel it! And I've seen the way you look at him- I'm not blind, Deidara.'

The boy blushed a deep crimson and Kurenai smiled fondly at him. 'Actually, I've been meaning to ask you something…' she mused. Her pink lips curved into a sassy smirk.

'Un?'

'Would it be alright with you if we put this marvellous piece of work on display at the school dance?'

Deidara's face lit up and he nodded eagerly. 'Yes, miss! That would be great, hm...Does this mean I get a good grade?'

'Of course. But don't forget, Deidara; it's not just your work. You and Mr Akasuna are a match made in heaven!' Kurenai giggled as the blonde flushed red and smiled shyly.

Yeah, they were a match in heaven and Deidara knew that. Nothing could ever come between them and when Sasori remembered him things would be perfect! Who said an Alpha and an Omega couldn't work? Whoever they were, they needed a bitch slap.

* * *

'Hm…'

The blonde artist checked his watch and looked over at the silent school building for about the sixteenth time. Everyone had left a long time ago and without the childish chatter of the students, the place seemed almost scary. Several birds perched in nearby trees, let out their shrill calls and ruffling their feathers. Did detention always last this long? He wanted to see Sasori, dammit!

Suddenly, he became aware of a malevolent presence leaning against the wall next to him with their arms folded across their chest. Out of curiosity, he peered at the new figure out of the corner of his eye and inhaled sharply. The figure was that of a young man, roughly around the same age as himself, if not a little younger.

He had short jet black hair with perhaps a few flecks of dark blue and a stern, yet handsome face. There was something about the way he held himself – with such arrogance and pride – that meant he wasn't from the Omega district. He bore a strong resemblance to the guy who had been sitting with Sasori at lunch. Itachi, wasn't it? This had to be his brother, Sasuke. The male quickly noticed the blonde gazing at him with fascination and gave a superior smirk. 'See something you like?'

Deidara's eyes widened and he abruptly turned away, his cheek dusted pink. Sasuke chuckled darkly. 'No need to be shy. Itachi has told me about you. Deidara, right? Hmm…he didn't tell me you were this good-looking though…'

He casually sidled up to the sculptor, a predatory gleam in his onyx eyes. Deidara stood his ground. Perhaps he was a little coy around his Danna, but he was no pushover.

'I certainly look a lot better than you, un.' he muttered. But despite his confident words, he was unable to look the raven in the eye. By now the Uchiha was standing directly in front of him, not more than a few metres away. 'Feisty aren't we?' he breathed, eyeing the blonde up and down.

Deidara glared at him. 'Fuck off, hm.'

'We both know you don't mean that-'

'I do fucking mean it, hm.'

Before the boy could blink, Sasuke lunged forward and effortlessly pinned the artist to the wall by his arms. He leaned forward so his lips brushed against the blonde's ear as he spoke, 'Then I'll just have to change your mind.'

Two blue eyes widened and Deidara was thrown into a blind panic as Sasuke leaned down and began to gently nip at the soft flesh of the blonde's neck with sinful lips. Deidara began to struggle furiously, but physical strength was not his strong point. He let out a suffocated whimper when he felt Sasuke's body press further against his own. The raven continued to trail soft kisses over his neck until he hit a spot that caught his target off guard. Deidara gasped. Sasuke chuckled and slid his cold hand into the blonde's shirt, slowly travelling downwards-

'Danna! Danna, hm!'

Sasuke's eyes widened. The sculptor continued to call out. 'Danna! Danna-hmph!'

The Uchiha quickly clamped a pale hand over the boy's mouth in a vain attempt to silence the cries and kept the other hand on the blonde's chest, immobilizing him.

* * *

Sasori exited the class room, Itachi following closely behind him. The weasel smiled when he noticed how fast his fellow Alpha was walking. 'The blonde will wait for you, Sasori; there is no rush,' he whispered.

The scorpion looked over his shoulder for a brief moment but did not slow down. Instead he sped up to deliberately disobey the Uchiha. 'I just want to get home. This has nothing to do with Deidara.'

'Sasori, don't take me for a fool. You want to see him again; it's written all over your face.'

'Go back to the shark, Itachi.'

'How dare you imply I would have anything to do with-'

'Then why did you follow him at lunch?'

Well, that shut the raven up. Big time. Sasori smirked, 'Yeah, I saw you, trotting after him like a lost puppy.'

'He's an Omega. I'm an Alpha. That's preposterous.'

'You're preposterous.'

'…'

'That's right, I went there.'

'You've been spending too much time with that blonde-'

All of a sudden, a sharp cry echoed through the hallway; 'Danna! Danna, un! Hm!'

The two Alpha boys paused and gave each other a questioning look. The voice called again. 'Danna! Please, un!'

This time something flashed in Sasori's wide brown eyes and he immediately bolted down the hall towards the school entrance, leaving Itachi behind, his heart thumping loudly in his chest. He didn't question why Deidara was calling him, or why he was answering the call, he just knew he had to. He burst out of the building and froze almost instantly at what he saw.

Deidara - his Deidara - was pinned up against the outside wall of the school. His eyes were glistening with tears and his cheeks were flushed. His head was painfully forced to the side, leaving his neck exposed to the attention of…

Sasori felt his chest constrict as if an enormous weight was pressing down on top of him. All at once the world around him became smaller.

And something changed in that one moment.

For the first time in his life, something snapped.

Something was lit inside him. A single spark.

But only a spark is needed to start a fire.

Without thinking, he silently lunged at the person hurting Deidara, his eyes wide and teeth set in a vicious snarl. The dark-haired man stumbled back in surprise and was knocked sideways onto the floor.

The raven swore and fought furiously against the red head on top of him. 'What the fuck-'

Sasori's fist instantly collided with the boy's jaw, resulting in a sickening crack. The boy let out a sharp cry of agony but was immediately silenced by another punch to the stomach as the scorpion continued to beat the crap out of him.

Sasuke winced as he endured blow after blow. He bit his lip and summoned all of his strength, pushing the redhead off of his chest. The Uchiha slowly began to stand, smirking cruelly. Sasori landed on the ground a few feet away but he quickly recovered and went to attack again. Sasuke gasped and his eyes widened as a swift kick to his chest stole the air from his lungs and pushed him back a few feet.

Sasori's lips curved upwards into a sinister smirk, which widened with every successful hit. Years and years of anger…finally released. It felt good.

This was for his mother. He punched the guy in the stomach.

This was for his father. His left fist collided with the boy's cheek.

This was for having to put up with Chiyo. He kicked the raven's shin, resulting in a hiss of pain.

And this, this was for Deidara. Sasori smirked and kneed the raven in the crotch, making him bend over. The redhead let out a victorious cry inside his mind as he brought his fists down on the Uchiha's back while the latter was doubled over in pain, making the boy fall to the floor. Sasori sneered at the collapsed figure and raised a leg to kick him, intending to finish the job.

'Danna! No, un! Don't!'

Sasori's malicious smirk vanished and he turned to face Deidara. The sculptor was still against the wall, a horrified expression on his face. His large blue eyes were fixed on the motionless body of his attacker. Sasori shook his head, not understanding. Why did the blonde stop him? He was the one Sasori was protecting. Wasn't this…what he wanted?

'Enough, Sasori!'

The Alpha turned to see Itachi exiting the building, his expression icy and harsh. The elder Uchiha rushed over to his fallen brother, helping him to stand. Sasuke coughed violently and wiped his bleeding lip with the back of his hand. 'What the fuck is wrong with you?' He spat.

Sasori glared at him but said nothing. He turned to Itachi.

The weasel nodded, understanding the silent message. He turned to his brother. 'Let's leave, Sasuke.'

The younger raven shot his brother a dirty look for not defending him but new better than to speak against him and trailed behind Itachi, his head bowed and limping.

The redhead watched the two of them leave with cold, uncomprehending eyes and he took a deep breath when they disappeared around the corner at the end of the street, heading in the direction of the Alpha district. The fire within him was extinguished and replaced by shame. He cursed himself. Why the hell had he done that? Letting his emotions take control…that was weak! Fucking weak! He knew better! He had just beaten up an Uchiha! Now what would everyone think? He was an idiot!

'Danna…un?' whispered Deidara. The redhead didn't move. The blonde gulped and took a few small, timid steps forward. 'Danna?'

He reached out and tentatively placed a hand on the Alpha's shoulder. Sasori roughly pushed the hand away and whipped round to give Deidara a sharp look. 'This is your fault,' he hissed, 'Why must I protect you all the time? Why? You're useless! I don't even care what happens to you, so why should I be punished?'

The boy shrank back in fear and whimpered pitifully. That had shot straight through to the heart. Sasori's eyes widened when he realised what he had said and he reached out with a trembling hand to comfort the boy. 'No…I'm sorry, I-'

But Deidara was already running out of the school gates. Sasori was left alone outside the empty school building with only the cackling birds for company.

* * *

'But brother, he-'

'Don't argue with me, Sasuke. That was your own fault.'

The young raven glared at his brother, his eyes full of malice. 'If I didn't know better, I would say you were defending them.'

Itachi said nothing and continued to walk ahead. Sasuke blocked his path. 'Are you defending them, brother? Defending a filthy Omega and a rogue Alpha? I thought you were better than that-'

'I am not defending them,' murmured the elder raven. His voice was barely above a whisper.

Sasuke laughed mockingly and pointed to his bleeding lip. 'They did this to me and you would defend them? Hn. After spending all that time in such a disgusting school you've gone soft, brother. And I think father will be very interested to hear about your new Omega boyfriend. Yeah, I heard, and imagine what he could do to him.'

Itachi's eyes flashed. 'You will not tell father about Kisame.'

'Kisame? Oh, so the mongrel has a name? How sweet.'

'You will _not_ tell father about _Kisame_,' repeated Itachi.

'Oh really? What can you offer me to convince me otherwise, hm?'

The weasel was silent and Sasuke smirked victoriously. Then Itachi spoke. 'The day after tomorrow, on Friday at the school dance…'

'Yes?'

Itachi closed his eyes and continued. 'That blonde…'

Sasuke snarled. 'What about him?'

'…Will be humiliated by Sasori.'

The younger Uchiha raised an eyebrow. 'Sasori?'

'…The boy with red hair. Now, you will not tell father about Kisame.'

Sasuke chuckled and walked past Itachi, taking the lead. 'Alright then, brother. I look forward to a good show, and if you're lying you can kiss goodbye to this Kisame.'

* * *

_So Itachi does have a weak spot, and how will Sasori attend the dance on Friday with Deidara if the blonde is in tears?_

_Well, this is the next chapter! I hope you enjoyed it and dont' worry; things will get better! I still have a lot more planned. :D_

_Review if you would like me to continue, I really appreciate it, but no flames please. :)_


	14. Temptation

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Akatsuki or any of the characters/concepts featured. All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

'Dei, honey, you must go to school. I'm sure whatever happened was a misunderstanding…' pleaded Aika. She put her ear to the bedroom door and frowned at the muffled voice that came from within.

'I don't wanna go, hm.'

Aika scowled and put her hands on her hips in a motherly fashion. 'Deidara Iwa! You must go to school.'

'But I don't wanna, un.'

'Please, honey?'

'I feel sick, hm.'

Aika sighed. She didn't have time for this; she was going to be late for work and she was paid the minimum as it was. 'Alright, Dei. You stay at home this once until you feel better. I'll see you later honey!'

The blonde groaned when he heard the door shut, but he didn't move. He just laid there, his face buried in his pillow. Well, perhaps he was useless wasn't he? His Danna certainly thought so. Deidara rolled over so that he could stare at the cracked ceiling. A single spider was crawling across the white surface, nothing more than a small black dot. He glared at it. The boy had long since passed the 'I'm going to keep crying until everything gets better' stage and now he had fallen into a sad, angry silence. He shut his eyes tightly. Yeah, he would stay here for the entire day and he didn't give a shit if he missed anything. He didn't want to see anyone, do anything or go anywhere.

* * *

Sasori sat alone at his usual table. Several female Omega students flounced past him, batting their fake eyelashes provocatively but he ignored them. The last thing he wanted was to be flirted with.

Itachi wasn't in, Konan was with Pein, he didn't know where the hell Kakuzu was and Zetsu was helping a hyper Omega with his homework.

And he had chased Deidara away. What kind of idiot would save someone, only to scare them away?

He just sat there with his head resting in his hands. He pushed his food around his plate with his fork only to decide he wasn't hungry. He laid his head on the table. Well, shit. Damn him and his big mouth. He never thought he would miss the blonde so much. Ha. Funny. There was once a time when he would have been glad to see the back of the Omega. The redhead turned to lock at the clock mounted on the wall of the cafeteria and frowned. Still not even close to the end of school.

Well, fuck it.

Sasori sighed and pushed his plate away. He stood up, grabbed his books and simply walked out of the cafeteria towards the school entrance. Who gave a crap if he missed school? Certainly not his parents and he could deal with Chiyo.

It was surprisingly easy to slip past everyone and in only a short amount of time the scorpion found himself walking down the street towards the blonde's house. Strange. The shed didn't seem as off-putting as before. When he reached the front door he blinked. The edges of the lock were slightly rusted and it was obviously broken. He nudged the door open with his foot and peered inside. He frowned. Well that was dangerous; anyone could go in and who knew what they would do to Deidara? Ugh. He would have to have a little chat about that later, but right now he had a different problem to sort out. Just clear up one mess at a time.

Sasori slipped inside the building and listened for any humming or faint merry singing, but there was only silence. That meant Deidara's mother wasn't home. Hm.

He climbed the stairs towards the sculptor's room, trying to avoid any creaky floorboards, and opened the door. As anticipated, the boy was laying on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He abruptly sat up and turned to face the door once Sasori entered, and his blue eyes widened.

'How did you get in, un?' he hissed angrily.

Sasori shrugged. 'The door was open. You need to be more careful about that; anyone could come in and-'

'Actually, I don't care how you got in, just get out, hm!'

'I'm so-'

'Get out of my house, hm!'

'Just let me explain-'

'No.'

'I just wanted to help and-'

'Bullshit, un.'

'But-'

'Shut the fuck up and get out!' yelled Deidara. The blonde grabbed his pillow, throwing it at the scorpion and Sasori hurriedly closed the door so that it wouldn't hit him. After a while, he cautiously peered around the wood, wary of anything else being flung at him. Deidara glared at him. But it wasn't an angry glare; instead it was more one of sadness and rage mixed together. Silent and malevolent. His voice cracked slightly as he spoke. 'Leave me alone, Danna, hm…'

He gave Sasori a pained look and the young Alpha flinched. But instead of leaving the boy alone like he would have done with anyone else, he walked towards blonde and sat down the on bed beside him. Deidara gave him a sharp look and shuffled away a few inches. 'Go away, hm. No! Don't come closer, un! Don't! Leave me alone!'

Sasori ignored him and leaned forward, hesitantly placing his arms around the Omega in an awkward hug. Deidara's eyes widened and he began to beat his fists uselessly on the redhead's back in protest. 'No, un! Get off me! Get off! Leave me alone…leave me alone, un…'

His angry cries eventually dwindled into a string of pathetic sobs and in the end he went limp, letting his Danna hold him. Sasori said nothing and focused on the bare floorboards of the room so he wouldn't have to listen to Deidara's sad whimpers as the boy nuzzled into his shoulder. He didn't want to hear it. He didn't like it.

'Leave me alone, hm…you said you don't care about me…'

Deidara's words were slurred and muffled, punctuated with heavy sniffles.

Sasori clenched his jaw and his grip tightened slightly on the trembling figure that clung to him. Lie. He _did_ care about Deidara. He sighed, his voice barely audible over Deidara's sobs.

'I do care…' he whispered, more to himself than Deidara.

'No you don't, un. You told me yourself after you hurt Sasuke and-'

'And why did I do that, Deidara?'

The boy ceased crying and pulled away from the hug, just enough to look his Danna in the eye. '…U-un?'

'Why did I do that?' repeated the Alpha. His expression was stern and blank. 'Why do you think I helped you, hm? Why do you think I skipped school to see you? It's because I do care, and don't say I don't, because I do.'

Deidara stared up at the older male and searched the two deep chocolate eyes for any signs that he might be lying. He found none. '…You do care, un?'

Sasori nodded.

'Then why…?'

'That was a mistake. I was angry, yes, but I was not angry at you. I was angry at myself…'

Deidara blinked and smiled shyly, blushing when he noticed how close his Danna was. The blonde's arms were draped around the redhead's neck and Sasori's hands were snaked around his slim waist. The two of them were silent for a moment, until Deidara made a split second decision.

He leaned up and captured Sasori's lips in a soft, chaste kiss.

The Alpha's eyes widened and he froze instantly, his mind wiped blank. His arms locked into place around the Omega's waist. As the blonde continued to kiss him, his entire body went into meltdown mode. His first reaction was to push the boy away but as he raised his arms to do so, Deidara tilted is head to deepen the kiss. The blonde kissed him slowly but with determination and pushed the Alpha down onto the bed. Gradually, Sasori's eyes drifted shut and he arms hung in mid-air for a brief moment before taking control of themselves and wrapping around Deidara.

Their lips moved in perfect unison and Deidara whimpered softly when he felt his Danna nibble on his bottom lip, requesting entrance. The blonde didn't need to be asked twice and granted access, allowing the redhead's tongue to explore every inch of his mouth.

Deidara let out a squeak when the appendage came into contact with his own, urging it to play, and Sasori subconsciously pulled the blonde closer.

All at once, the innocence was stripped away.

The Omega's hands buried themselves in the scorpion's auburn hair, gently tugging on the crimson locks. Sasori frowned slightly as he was pulled closer and let out a muffled moan. He wasn't even fully aware of what he was doing anymore. His body had taken control of itself and his hands ached to explore further. Despite a small voice in his head screaming for them to stop, they began to travel upwards and slipped beneath the blonde's shirt.

Deidara let out a low groan as the cold fingers came into contact with his flushed skin and he began to tremble as they trailed gentle feather-like touches across the soft flesh. Sasori smirked into the kiss, enjoying the delicious squeaks and gasps the Omega was making for him.

'Danna…un!~' breathed the blonde between kisses.

Hearing these words, Sasori picked up his pace. His hands travelled further upwards, passing over the blonde's chest and stopping only to circle one of the nipples. Deidara let out several shaky moans and felt his chest tighten. Suddenly Sasori broke the kiss, only to latch onto the boy's neck, searching frantically for the spot that would make the Omega melt in his hands. When his lips passed over a certain area, Deidara gasped.

This was way better than he could have ever imagined! And his Danna was the one doing it to him! Yes!

Sasori chuckled at the immediate reaction and returned to the sensitive area, being sure to leave a hickey. A mark that Deidara was his. Two coffee eyes widened when he heard several words whispered next to his ear.

'Please Danna, un…please…'

The redhead abruptly pushed the blonde away from him - a long trail of saliva still connecting their lips - and crawled on top of the squirming body, pinning it to the bed beneath. Deidara watched with heavy, clouded blue eyes as the Alpha began removing the boy's shirt, tossing it carelessly to the side. He didn't give a shit about the clothes. He wanted what was underneath. Once it was removed he allowed his eyes to drink in the image before him.

Deidara was lying underneath him, staring up through his dark eyelashes, his face flushed and his full lips parted slightly. His long golden hair lay splayed out around him. It reminded Sasori of a halo. The Alpha gazed down at the blonde. Then his eyes narrowed. He reached out and stroked the boy's chest with a single finger, stopping at what appeared to be a scar. Deidara shuddered and bit his lip.

The mouth in his chest.

It had been sewn shut, leaving a line of stitches. But instead of freaking out, Sasori smiled and began to play with the threads. The blonde gave him a challenging smirk and, with the last thought that he must have gone completely insane, the redhead leaned down and connected their lips again, wanting more.

Screw the fucking plan.

Deidara was glad to oblige and threw himself into the kiss, moaning loudly. This time however, he felt his confidence shoot sky-high and one of his hands travelled down his Danna's body towards his pants until it brushed lightly against something very sensitive indeed.

Sasori broke the kiss instantly and gasped in surprise. What the hell?!

Deidara giggled innocently and continued trailing his fingers over the same area, loving the way the Alpha was twitching and flinching under his touch. He had the power now. Sasori felt a warm throbbing bubble up inside of him and his pants became significantly tighter. He shut his eyes at the new sensation.

The young Omega tugged feebly at the material, wanting it off. Sasori smirked lustfully and reached down to undo his belt, when Deidara said something that made him freeze.

'I…I need you, Danna, un…'

That pulled him back to reality and the voice in his mind yelled at him to stop. This isn't right! This is wrong!

He looked down at the writhing boy beneath him. He couldn't do this.

The scorpion pulled away from the blonde's embrace and the boy gave a disappointed whimper at the loss. Sasori got off of the Omega and climbed off of the bed, his breathing shallow, his eyes wide and his mind reeling. He could feel two blue eyes watching his every move. Deidara sat up and gave him a sad look. 'Where are you going, un?' he whispered.

Sasori didn't turn to face him and began walking to the door. 'Home,' he muttered.

'But why, un? Did I do something wrong?'

Sasori paused in the doorway and sighed. He ran a hand through his short hair in frustration. Man, this was so fucked up. 'You did nothing wrong, Deidara-'

'Then what the hell, hm?!' cried the blonde, indignantly.

Sasori looked at the boy over his shoulder. 'I'll see you at school tomorrow, and…I look forward to the dance…' he murmured.

The younger male watched him go and folded his arms across his chest. He couldn't help but feel a little rejected. What went wrong? He knew his Danna was enjoying it; he could _feel_ him enjoying it!

But…if he was enjoying it…then why did he leave?

* * *

Kakuzu walked down the street outside the school towards the Omega district, a heavy black briefcase grasped in his left hand and his masked face bowed. His emerald eyes focused on the pavement. This was the one downside of being the son of a businessman; he was the one that had to carry the money across town. Hmph. Things would be different when he took over the company. He would have someone else ferry the goods.

He was supposed to be in school but this was a much better way of spending his time.

As he walked, he glanced at his watch and cursed. He was going to be late at this rate unless he ran down the street, which wasn't going to happen; professionalism was very important when doing these types of things. He sighed and turned his attention to one of the many alleyways in the area. It branched off from his current street and appeared to head in the direction he wanted to go. Perhaps that would be quicker?

The young man didn't need to think it over. He made a sharp turn and headed down the narrow street. The world suddenly became darker as the light of the sun was blocked out by tall buildings on either side. But that wasn't what bothered the Alpha. What bothered him was the sensation of being watched. His green eyes darted in every direction, looking for the thing that was watching him.

'Hello.'

Kakuzu stopped walking a turned to face the voice.

It belonged to tall, thin man. He had long tangled dark hair and two piercing snake-like yellow eyes. His complexion was that of a corpse. The man gave a feral grin, his canine teeth abnormally sharp. 'What have we here? An Alpha? My, my, that's a little unusual isn't it, my friends?'

Kakuzu stood his ground as several other figures crawled out of the bushes and bins on either side of the alleyway, a few more jumping over the walls. Each of them gave a sinister cackle of agreement.

Omegas. No doubt one of the many savage gangs that hung around the district looking for an easy target.

…Fuck.

The Alpha got into a defensive stance and the man grinned maliciously. The look in his eyes was that of a cat that had just managed to corner a mouse. 'My dear friend, we don't want any trouble. Just hand over that briefcase of yours and we'll be on our merry way. It's full of cash, isn't it?'

'…Who says I will just hand this over to you?'

The male laughed hysterically, 'My knife says you will, pal!'

Kakuzu's green eyes widened as the guy began to lurch towards him, brandishing a blade. The small amount of light from the sun played across its surface, causing it to glint in the darkness. As the figure began to advance, a grotesquely long pink tongue flicked out from between his thin lips.

'Oi, Orochimaru! This ain't your territory, motherfucker!'

The man's head jerked up and his smirk faltered when he saw a figure jump over the wall at the other end of the street. He hissed menacingly. 'Hidan…'

Kakuzu frowned when he noticed the young boy waltz casually past him. The zealot was grinning and – judging by his scruffy, torn uniform – he had been surfing the streets all day.

Orochimaru glared bitterly at the young Omega. 'It must have slipped my mind. But no matter, we'll just take this guy and go-'

'He's in my territory, bitch. That means it's up to me and my gang what happens to him.'

'I saw him first!' spat the pale man, still clutching the knife in his hand, 'No pickpocket has the right to take my prey!'

Hidan however, didn't even flinch. Instead, he started to laugh, 'You think that matters, dickhead? Crawl back under your fucking rock. You remember what happened last time you challenged my gang, right? We beat the shit out of you. I mean, we can do it again if you want. I can get them; they're only a few streets away…'

The snake's golden eyes widened and he let out a wild shriek of frustration before spitting on the ground and leading his group of felons back into the shadows. He looked over his shoulder at the slivery-haired boy and growled, 'The next Alpha that sets foot in this alley is gonna taste my blade!'

Hidan waved his hand in dismissal. 'Bitch, please. We all know you couldn't hit water if you fell out of a fucking boat!' he scoffed.

'There will be consequences!'

'Yeah, yeah, I'll take my chances!'

Orochimaru shot him a venomous look but soon disappeared when the zealot pretended to lunge at him. Hidan chuckled and casually turned to the miser, who was staring at him in utter astonishment. 'That's the trouble with his gang. They talk the talk, but they can't walk the walk…y'know what I'm saying 'Kuzu? They're the only ones that carry knives and they're still fucking weak!'

The miser blinked and said nothing, still unable to believe that an Omega – a fucking Omega – had just helped him. There was an awkward silence between the two boys. Then Hidan spoke.

'So…how's it going?'

'How can you act so casual about this? A guy could've attacked you with a knife!'

'Pfft! He doesn't have the balls.'

'You could've been hurt, you imbecile!'

Hidan opened his mouth to argue, and then smirked slyly. 'You care, don't you?'

Kakuzu gave a 'hmph' and turned away from the boy. Hidan laughed and began to tease the older male, prancing around him in an obscene victory dance as the Alpha walked out of the alleyway. He clutched his heart in fake adoration. 'You care about me don't you? Aw, I'm touched 'Kuzu! That's so fucking sweet of you!'

'Get the hell away from me.'

'You don't mean that! You care about me! I knew there was a reason you didn't report me! I fucking knew it!'

'…You need mental help.'

* * *

_And there is the next chapter! :)_

_Thank you for all your support! I love you guys! I could hug you! :D_

_Review if you would like me to continue, but no flames please._

_Oh, and while I'm here I shall ask another question. What would be better; Deidara attending the dance in a dress or a suit? I would like to know what you guys think..._

_Love you all! ^-^_


	15. The Truth

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Akatsuki or any of the characters/concepts featured. All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

Deidara stood in front of his mirror. He twirled around several times and couldn't help grinning like an idiot. He jumped slightly when he felt his mother place a small hand on his shoulder.

'Oh, look at my son! All grown up and handsome!' she cooed, leaning up to kiss the blonde's forehead.

Deidara winced but allowed her to do as she pleased. Aika sighed and stared at her son's reflection. The young man was dressed in a gorgeous, sharp black tuxedo. Despite being slightly tattered and worn at the edges it still looked exquisite with the black slacks and shoes. His hair had been let down and even though it gave him a little bit of a feminine appearance, all in all it just made him look better. He looked like an FBI agent or something.

'This suit once belonged to your father…' whispered Aika. She reached up to straighten out the material but looked down sadly, 'I would like you to have it, honey.'

Deidara smiled softly. 'Thanks, hm. Where do you think father is now?'

'I don't know, honey. But let's not spoil your big night by thinking, hm? Come on; that handsome young man will be here to pick you up any a minute!' she winked and Deidara rolled his eyes.

The blonde beamed and followed his mother down the stairs. He could hear his heart thumping loudly in his chest and he was so giddy from excitement he could barely put one foot in front of the other. But he paused at the foot of the stairs. Something didn't feel entirely right; as well as excitement, he felt…dread. He frowned and shook his head. He was just nervous, that was all. Who wouldn't be anyway?

* * *

'Didn't I tell you this school would turn you into a proper man? Didn't I?'

Sasori sighed as his grandmother continued fussing over him. 'The suit is fine.' he hissed through gritted teeth.

'Nonsense! You must look your best for this young Alpha girl you're going with! Who would have thought it, hm? An Alpha lass attending such a disgusting school? I'm sure she will make a wonderful wife! You just have to woo her!'

The redhead struggled to keep from sniggering. Foolish old bitch. She actually believed that?

Chiyo stood back for a moment to admire the suit her grandson was wearing. 'Excellent! You look handsome, and remember; all girls like a gentleman! Now go! Shoo! I want grandchildren before I die and that depends on this girlfriend of yours!'

The old woman nudged Sasori down the stairs and out of the mansion, not giving him any chance to speak. The young Alpha flinched when the door was shut on him, locking him outside. A muffled 'good luck' was heard from inside, but nothing more. He sighed and glared at nothing in particular. 'I can't wait until I move out of that house. Annoying old bag…' he muttered.

The redhead sighed and made his way towards the Omega district, checking over his shoulder every now and then to make sure Chiyo wasn't watching him from one of the windows.

But instead of smiling, his face was stern.

* * *

Unable to do anything else, Deidara waited anxiously by the door and listened for the knocking that would signal his Danna's arrival. Aika took secret breaks from her cleaning to watch her son. The blonde had his arms crossed over his chest, his lips were pursed in anticipation and he was tapping his foot impatiently. The woman put her hand to her mouth to cover the giggles at his expression; she knew he liked this Sasori a lot more than he would ever let her know.

Eventually, the knocking was heard.

The young artist grinned and opened the door to reveal the familiar redhead that was his date. He smiled at the elder male. He too was wearing a smart black suit – far more expensive than Deidara's - and the colour went well with his pale skin and messy crimson hair. He smiled softly at the blonde, but Deidara's grin wavered when he noticed that his Danna's eyes were not part of the smile. A true smile is always shown in the eyes.

Sasori was silent and held a hand out for the Omega, the false smile etched into his face. He secretly prayed that Deidara wouldn't notice. Unknown to him, the blonde had already picked up on it, though he chose not to say anything. Instead, Deidara gave him a worried look and accepted the hand.

There was an awkward silence as the two boys made their way to the school. The building was lit up and the yellow glow of party lights stood out against the night sky. Faint laughter and chatter could be heard as they grew closer.

'Danna, un?'

'Hm?'

'You've been quiet all day. Is everything alright, hm? 'Cause if you don't want to go with me I'll understand, un…' whispered the blonde. In truth, he would feel extremely disappointed but he wasn't going to force his Danna to do anything. After all, it would cost Sasori a great deal of pride to show up with an Omega.

He wanted what would make Sasori happy.

Sasori's smile faded and he kept his eyes firmly on the school in the distance. His grip tightened on Deidara's hand, causing the mouth to lick his palm in return. '…I do want to go with you,' he murmured, 'It's just…'

Deidara gave him a pleading look. 'Un?'

The scorpion sighed and picked up his pace. '…Nothing. Come on.'

Deidara scowled at the strange behaviour. Then he brightened and ran towards the building, dragging a very confused Sasori behind him.

'Deidara! Slow down!'

'I've just remembered, Danna, hm! They've put our painting on display! Come on, you have to see it, un! You have to see it!'

The redhead stumbled along the pavement as he was dragged into the building. The duo rushed past the crowds of students, ignoring any greetings. Deidara came to an abrupt halt for a brief moment to think about where he was going. Sasori stopped to catch his breath, and then he was immediately pulled away again.

When they stopped for the second time, Sasori took a few deep breaths and looked up. He blinked.

On the far wall of the dance hall was a painting - their painting - hanging above the room in all its colourful glory.

'It's great, isn't it, un? It looks even better than when it was in the classroom, hm. Don't you think?'

Sasori nodded slowly and went stiff when he felt the boy hug him. Deidara laughed joyfully, 'It's special because we made it together, and to think you used to be such a cold-hearted bastard, hm! You're just a big softie!'

The scorpion shot him a playful glare and Deidara shrank back, smiling sheepishly. 'Sorry, un…'

'It's fine…brat.'

'Hey! I thought you'd dropped that name, un!'

'Nope.'

'…Fuck you, hm.'

Sasori chuckled and the blonde pouted cutely.

'Sasori?'

The two boys turned at the voice and Sasori's face returned to its cold, emotionless setting. Itachi. The raven was standing near the wall of the hall, a familiar tall blue shark standing next to him. Sasori smirked wryly at how close the two appeared to be. 'What is it, Uchiha?'

The weasel looked around to make sure no one was watching before replying. 'May I speak to you…alone?'

Deidara watched as the two Alphas disappeared to another corner of the dance. Then he turned to his blue friend. '…Kisame, un?'

The shark grinned. 'The one and only!'

'…What are you doing with Itachi, hm?'

Kisame grinned awkwardly and reached up to scratch his head. 'Well…I needed help with work so...'

Deidara raised an eyebrow disbelievingly.

Kisame scowled. 'Oh, alright! I like him-'

'How can you, hm? He's a stuck up bastard!'

'Well, I think he's cute…in a weird twisted kinda way.'

The blonde rolled his eyes.

* * *

Sasori gave the raven a sharp, hateful glare as he was pulled to the side. This guy had already caused him enough trouble and he wasn't particularly eager to hear any more from him. 'What is it, Itachi?'

The redhead narrowed his eyes as the boy shifted slightly, embarrassed. His words were quick, as if he were afraid that someone may be listening in on the conversation. 'I have reason to believe that I was wrong about this.'

Sasori looked taken aback. 'What?'

Itachi ignored the question. 'Perhaps I acted rashly. Oh, and treasure this moment because I will never admit to being wrong ever again.'

'So…the plan is off? That's all you wanted to say?'

'Well, not necessarily. What I meant to say was that you don't have to go through with it if you don't want to-'

'So the plan is off then?' repeated Sasori, smugly.

The Uchiha frowned and looked down at the floor. '…Yes.'

Sasori smirked triumphantly as a huge weight was lifted from his shoulders. 'Well Itachi, I never thought you would spare an Omega. I guess the world is full of little surprises isn't it?'

Itachi narrowed his eyes and twitched slightly. How dare Sasori use his own words against him? He had no right! He watched as the redhead walked away from him towards Deidara with a self-satisfied grin on his face. The blonde pulled the guy into a hug. Itachi sighed. Alphas and Omegas, Omegas and Alphas. What the hell was going on? He felt so...what was the word? Stupid.

'Itachi…'

The raven's onyx eyes grew wide at the deep voice next to his ear. He closed his eyes calmly. 'Kisame.'

'So, I was thinking…'

'Really? Be careful; you could hurt yourself. Thinking about what?'

The shark grinned and whispered something into the boy's ear. Itachi whirled around and gave the Omega an outraged look before storming off towards the buffet table, a faint blush on his cheeks. Kisame chuckled and rolled his eyes. The weasel was always so prudent when it came to talking about things like that.

* * *

A slow, romantic tune began to flow out of the speakers and several couples took to the dance floor. Sasori smirked when he noticed Deidara staring longingly at the other students. He couldn't resist. He had to tease him. 'Deidara?'

The boy turned to face him. 'Danna, un?'

Sasori's smirk widened and he bowed childishly; holding his hand out to the Omega and making the boy flush a light pink. 'May I have this dance?' he asked playfully.

Deidara nodded timidly and placed his hand in that of the Alpha's, allowing himself to be guided onto the dance floor. Sasori linked his arms around the younger male's waist, pulling him as close as possible and resting his head on the boy's shoulder. He closed his eyes and listened as the soulful music floated around the room. A small smile graced his lips. This was so unusual, yet so natural. An Alpha and an Omega were dancing together. But what was even stranger was that he liked it. You could even say he was _enjoying_ it. The irony just made it all the sweeter, provided Deidara was with him, of course. He wanted to stay like this forever and now that Itachi had called off the plan, he could.

Deidara hesitantly placed his arms around his Danna's neck, leaning on him as the two artists began to sway to the music. The blonde nuzzled into the redhead's shoulder and shut his eyes contently.

Neither boy spoke, feeling that the mood need not be ruined with words. Perfection had already been achieved.

When the music ended, the two pulled apart enough to see each other. Deidara smiled at his Danna and planted a soft kiss on the elder male's lips. He went to pull away but Sasori wouldn't let him. The elder male held the Omega's head in place with his hand. Deidara let out a muffled squeak when he felt the Alpha's tongue touch his lips. But before things could get interesting, someone tapped on Deidara's shoulder.

The blonde broke the kiss and turned to face the person who interrupted. Sasori frowned.

Kurenai. She was wearing a slim, modest violet dress that flowed out a little way behind her. 'Am I interrupting?'

Sasori shot her a dirty look. Yes. Yes, she was interrupting.

Deidara on the other hand, shook his head. 'No, miss. It's fine, hm.'

'Well, in that case, Deidara will you be a dear and help us light the candles on the tables?' asked Kurenai.

Deidara nodded and the woman handed him a small wooden box, gesturing to the tables. The blonde offered his Danna an apologetic look as he was led away by the woman to the nearest table. Kurenai watched as he opened the small wooden box. Matches. He frowned. Kurenai laughed, 'Don't burn yourself, my dear! If you need me, I'll be pouring drinks at the buffet table!'

Deidara blinked as the woman vanished in the crowds of students and picked one of the matches out. He struck it along the rough side of the box, once, twice, thrice, until a bright flame burst into life at its tip. He smiled and leaned forward, holding the match out so that the flame passed to the first candle. As he continued with his task, he kept his ears focused on the many speeches that were being presented on the stage.

'And as a final note, I would like to say that every student has done fantastically well this year!' The principle announced. She was a rather beautiful amber-eyed woman with long blonde hair, a jewel in the centre of her forehead and a very large chest. The students erupted into applause as she left the stage.

Sasori smiled and watched as the woman departed. Then he scowled when he noticed a shadowy figure take her place. His eyes widened in shock and he began to frantically push through the crowd to reach the platform.

Sasuke.

How the fuck did he even get in here?!

The Uchiha took the microphone and held it to his lips, smirking deviously at all the faces looking up at him in awe. Across the room Itachi closed his eyes in shame and stepped behind Kisame, not wanting to see the outcome.

The young raven began to speak, 'My dear friends you may not know me, but I have someone to congratulate!' he laughed.

Sasori waded through the many students in a desperate hurry to reach the front. No! Oh, fuck no!

Deidara looked up from lighting the candles and tilted his head in confusion when he noticed Sasuke had centre stage. What would he be doing here? True, at least he wasn't hitting on him, but…

The raven's eyes glittered and he continued, 'I would like a big round of applause for our friend Sasori! Can we have the spotlight on him please?'

The redhead lifted a hand to shield his eyes as a bright white light was moved to hover over him. Deidara smiled and paused from his duties, waiting to hear the big news.

Sasuke smiled. 'And what has this amazing student done, you ask? Well, I shall tell you my friends! He has managed to pull off the best hoax I have ever seen!'

Deidara frowned in confusion. Sasori gritted his teeth as all the students turned their attention to him. The Uchiha ignored him. 'He has managed to convince another student that he actually gives shit about their life! That takes some skill, doesn't it? Playing along for weeks! Bravo, I say!'

Deidara's frown deepened and the match he held in his hand went out.

'And who is this naïve little _Omega_? None other than our precious little_ Deidara_!'

The blonde froze as all the students in the hall turned to gape at him. What?

Sasori's eyes widened in horror and he whirled round, forcing his way through the many students towards the blonde. When he reached the front, he stopped. Deidara was standing next to one of the tables with a burnt out match in his hand. His face was pale and unmoving as the words gradually sank in.

He shook his head slowly. 'Danna, un?' he whispered.

The Alpha frowned and took several steps towards him but the blonde began to back away. No…

Suddenly he tripped and fell back, knocking over one of the tables and scattering the box of matches across the floor. There was silence for a brief moment. Then one by one, each student in the hall burst into mocking laughter.

Deidara looked around frantically at all the faces, smiling and chuckling at his expense. He hurriedly stood and brushed himself down, his face contorted in rage and sadness. He picked up a glass of wine from one of the tables, giving a desperate scream before hurling it at the first thing he saw, which happened to be the meteor painting on the wall of the hall. The drink smashed into the masterpiece, sending the colours running in all directions and dripping onto the floor, instantly causing the beauty to melt away. The students only jeered harder.

Tears streamed down the blonde's cheeks and he fled the building, the mocking laughter ringing painfully in his ears. He was a fool! A simple-minded fool!

Sasori reached out towards him but he had already disappeared. No…

The elder male hung his head and pinched the bridge of his nose. Then he caught sight of the matches scattered across the floor. He frowned and bent down to pick one up.

He held it close to his face, studying it closely. A small wisp of smoke drifted upwards from the blackened, burnt out end.

His lazy brown eyes widened and he dropped it.

Matches.

That was it. Right there. _That was it_.

The Alpha's breathing became shallow and he pressed his hand to his forehead. All that time! So long! Oh, he was so fucking stupid!

He shut his eyes tightly as the blurred memories locked inside his mind came flooding back. Suddenly everything became visible. He could see it pin-point clear.

A small blonde boy dressed in rags. He was crying at the side of the road…

He had helped him.

That was…

That had been…

…

…Deidara.

All this time! That had been Deidara! Of course, it was so simple! Why hadn't he noticed before? When Deidara had tried to hug him, that street kid in the blonde's painting, all those stupid visions! It all made sense! It was so damn obvious! How could he have missed that?

Electrified by memory, Sasori took off out of the building and began tracing the paths that the blonde had taken. He no longer cared about the laughter from the other students. He no longer cared about the dance. He no longer cared about that fucking plan, the rules, or himself.

He rounded a corner, his wide eyes darting in every direction possible. He clenched his jaw and screwed his eyes shut. The only thing he could hear was the sound of his heart beating faster and faster with every twist and turn through the narrow streets. No! No! He wasn't going to lose him! Not this time! Not now!

He didn't know his way through the Omega district streets and he didn't have a clue where he was going. He wasn't as skilled as Deidara when it came to this.

In a blind panic he ran down the nearest alleyway, stumbling frantically through the dark and hoping to catch even the faintest glimpse of long blonde hair. He let out a sharp hiss when he tripped and fell to the ground, causing clouds of murky dust to rise up around him. He covered his mouth with his hand to prevent the dirt invading his lungs and looked up. As the dust dispersed, the shadow of a figure could be seen looming above him. No features were visible, save for two sparkling yellow eyes and one abnormally long pink tongue.

They hissed menacingly and their two glowing eyes widened when they caught sight of the redhead's flashy tuxedo. Surely only an Alpha could afford such attire?

Sasori scrambled to his feet and glared at the figure. He didn't have time for this and he certainly wasn't going to wait around for anyone. He made a move to run past the man but his path was blocked.

The redhead sneered, 'Let me through.'

But the man didn't move. Instead, he let out a sinister laugh and leaned forward to whisper several words into the scorpion's ear, making the boy's blood run colder than ice. 'I shall do no such thing, my friend. I warned you. I warned you that the next Alpha to step in my territory would taste my blade. I hope you're hungry…'

Sasori let out a suffocated gasp and his breath hitched in his throat as he felt something sharp forced violently into his chest. It pierced the vulnerable flesh and winded him completely. He doubled over and his eyes widened from surprise. The world around him seemed to slow.

The figure hissed sadistically and slowly withdrew his knife from the boy's chest; the blade now stained a deep crimson in colour. As the sharp object was pulled away, Sasori let out a choking gasp and went rigid as a burning agony welled up inside of him. He couldn't speak. He couldn't move. He couldn't do anything but watch as a deep red liquid oozed from his chest, dripping onto the floor.

The figure smirked cruelly and watched as the young Alpha looked up at him, his brown eyes wide with surprise and confusion.

…Why?

'Goodnight, my friend…' the man whispered sweetly.

A small trickle of blood dripped from the corner of Sasori's mouth and his legs buckled. He collapsed against the wall and slid slowly to the floor, his red hair hanging limply across his pale face as the blood slowly drained away. He winced as his head hit the ground, turning his vision to the side. He slid a trembling hand inside his shirt. His mouth fell open when he felt a deep hole and he pulled his hand out, only for it to emerge red. Unable to do anything else, he gave a shaky gasp. His heartbeat began to slow.

Orochimaru sneered at the fallen body and kicked the Alpha, earning a groan. 'You Alphas aren't strong. You think you are, but you're not. You're nothing but spoiled bastards and now there will be one less to worry about, eh?'

Sasori let out a string of mindless gargles.

The snake smirked darkly and turned to walk away.

Two heavy-lidded coffee eyes watched as the man disappeared and they began to glaze over as their owner slipped away into darkness. The last thing they saw was the distorted image of the rogue Omega vanishing into another alley, a red knife in hand. Sasori summoned all of his strength and reached out with a quivering hand towards the figure.

Then he fell limp.

* * *

_Well, I'm back guys! Ya miss me? :D_

_Thank you for everything you have done for me! Oh, and I am so glad most of you picked suit! I really couldn't imagine Dei in a dress..._

_Review if you would like me to continue, but no flames please. See ya soon! ^-^_


	16. The Consequences

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Akatsuki or any of the characters/concepts featured. All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

'Tobi, why can't you take it off?'

'Tobi doesn't want to…'

'Please?'

The Omega paused for a moment then shook his head defiantly. Zetsu sighed. The two males had been standing outside at the back of the school building for at least half an hour purely because Tobi refused to remove his mask. Apparently the school thought it was bad for publicity if their students were allowed to walk around wearing masks at such events.

'They won't let us in if you don't take it off, Tobi.'

'But how can it be bad for the school? Tobi's a good boy and he doesn't do anything bad!'

'I don't get it either, but please?'

'No.'

Zetsu gave Tobi a pleading look. 'Why not take it off?'

Tobi shook his head quickly. 'No! Tobi mustn't take his mask off! Tobi mustn't!'

'But why?'

'…Tobi doesn't want to.'

Zetsu chuckled at the childish excuse. 'Surely there's a better reason than that? Look, how about I take it off-'

Tobi shook his head once more and held on to the sides of his mask to prevent Zetsu taking it away. The Alpha gave him a sympathetic look. 'Please let me take it off, Tobi,' he whispered.

Tobi was silent for a moment, considering the request. Then he let go of the corners of the mask and hung his head in defeat, like a child who had been beaten in an argument. Zetsu smiled and reached up, hooking his fingers under the side of the orange mask. It felt smooth and fine like porcelain. Obviously quite a high-quality piece of kit…

Slowly, the mask was lifted away and Zetsu's golden eyes grew wide at what he saw. Beneath the cover was a young boy with scruffy raven hair, wide eyes and somewhat pale skin.

But that wasn't what caused Zetsu to drop the mask in shock.

The boy's face was scarred. The unpleasant mark ran through one half of his face, marring the perfect skin, and it was impossible for Zetsu to tell if Tobi could still see out of the unfortunate eye on that side. He could only manage a soft whisper. 'But…'

The Omega looked down sadly. 'That's why Tobi doesn't want to take off his mask…'

'…I don't understand.'

Tobi sighed. 'A long time ago Tobi was happy, but the Omegas outside his window made him sad. Tobi felt sorry for them so he took money to give to them 'cause he's a good boy but they took it and…they hurt Tobi…'

Zetsu listened intently but didn't know what to say. So that was why Itachi hated Omegas so badly! That was why Tobi wasn't part of the Uchiha family anymore! He had taken pity on those lower than him...

The Alpha smiled at the thought, glad he wasn't the only one that didn't care about this stupid diversion between the poor and the rich. Zetsu placed a hand on the younger male's shoulder. 'Well, Tobi? Well, shall we go in or not?'

Tobi gave him a quizzical look. 'But what about Tobi's face?'

'What about it?'

'It's all wrong! Tobi looks like an evil super villain!'

Zetsu laughed at that. 'Tobi, I know for a fact you're not evil, and a super villain wouldn't have helped me in the library that time, remember?'

'But that was before you took off Tobi's mask! You didn't see Tobi's face!'

Zetsu smiled softly. 'I didn't need to.'

* * *

Deidara continued to run through the dark streets of his district, focusing on nothing but getting away from Sasori. Far away, and he would never come back. He was running at such a speed that the air hitting his pale face was causing his eyes to water. That, and he was crying.

How could he have been so stupid? Of course an Alpha and an Omega could never work! It was all a lie! And he fell for it like a fucking idiot!

But deep down he always knew it, right? He had been just trying to fool himself, like a kid who so desperately wanted to believe in his dreams when the reality was they would never come true. Soon he found himself out of breath and paused in the dark alley, gasping for air. Then he realized something.

Where were the footsteps behind him? Where were the footsteps of Sasori chasing him? He listened for them but heard nothing. He gritted his teeth. The bastard must have gone back to the dance to relish his victory.

But why would he suddenly give up?

The blonde had spent enough time with the redhead to know that he would never give up on anything, being the stubborn bastard he was. Tentatively, the young Omega took a few steps back the way he came; ready to bolt if Sasori appeared from around a corner. But there was nothing except the quiet darkness of the night time. Deidara jumped when a black cat hopped over the fence from the side of the alley before darting into a nearby bush.

The sculptor narrowed his eyes in suspicion and began to retrace his steps, peering in each dark street, each holding nothing more than a few shrubs and bins. He wandered through the pathways. He didn't even know why he cared about that guy's whereabouts anymore, but his gut told him something was wrong…

Deidara froze when he heard a low groan from the other side of one of the fences. It didn't sound entirely human, more like a dying animal. Curious, the blonde picked his way through the streets towards the sound. He slowly rounded a corner and gasped quietly. There, against one of the walls, was what appeared to be a figure. They were lying on their side, one of their arms outstretched and motionless as though they had been trying to reach something.

It was too dark to see their face or clothing.

Warily, the Omega crept out from his hiding place, carefully approaching the shadowy figure. When he reached the person, it became clear they were male. Deidara knelt at the male's side, ignoring the sinking feeling from within, and gently reached out with a trembling hand. He grasped the figure's clothing and tugged, causing the male to roll over and face him.

Deidara froze.

No…

Danna…

The Alpha's eyes were closed and a steady trickle of blood leaked from the corner of his mouth. His crimson hair lay across his face, which was deathly pale. The blonde gasped when he noticed a large deep red spot appearing on the scorpion's chest near his heart. He began to panic and carefully pulled the lifeless body into his lap, afraid of touching anything that would worsen the boy's condition.

'Danna, un!' he hissed, 'Danna! Wake up, hm!'

He lightly shook the redhead's shoulders but still his Danna did not answer.

'Come on, un! Don't be a selfish bastard!'

Still holding the Alpha close to him with one arm, he reached into his pocket and brought out his phone. He had to call someone. Shaking, he dialed the number of an ambulance.

Now all he had to do was wait. He cradled the unconscious body in his arms, biting back tears. 'I'm sorry for running off, un. There I said it. Don't be selfish, wake up, hm…please…'

After what seemed like years of hopeless crying, Deidara became aware of sirens and blinding flashing lights from behind him. He screwed his eyes shut and his grip on Sasori tightened. A group of people gathered around the two boys but Deidara held Sasori close to him, not ready to relinquish him. Eventually though, the blonde was forced to watch with blurry blue eyes as his Danna was taken from him and placed in one of the ambulances.

One of the women - presumably a nurse - tried desperately to comfort the young Omega but the boy refused to leave the scene.

'It would be best if you were to go home, young man-'

'I'm not leaving, un! You can't make me!'

'But we have to take him to the hospital and-'

'Then I'm going with him, hm!' hissed Deidara. He stormed over to the ambulance and climbed into the back of the one that held the scorpion, sitting at the redhead's side. Several of the paramedics give him weird looks. Deidara glared at them.

'Deal with it, un.'

There was a terrible shudder from within the bowels of the vehicle and it set off with a shaky start, leaving behind the pandemonium and flashing lights of the scene in the alley. Deidara ignored the trembling of the ambulance and blocked out the sirens, focusing only on Sasori. Several paramedics were fussing over him, muttering to each other about various medical problems and whatever.

The blonde wiped his eyes with the back of his left hand and gently slipped his right into his Danna's. 'You're gonna be alright, hm,' he whispered, 'everything's gonna be fine.'

As soon as the ambulance pulled into the hospital – Alpha district, of course – the injured boy was immediately rushed into an operating theatre, forcing Deidara to remain outside the room in one of the cheap plastic chairs. He said nothing, his head leaning against the wall of the theatre. He could hear people talking inside, their voices hushed and urgent as they went about their work. Then he heard a conversation that made his heart stop.

'The tip of the blade has been lodged near the heart, sir.'

'Then remove it-'

'But the heart would need to be stopped. There's no way the organ would survive!'

'So install the new artificial pump!' spat another man, 'This is the perfect chance to test it! Quick, he's losing blood!'

'But we don't even know if the invention works properly! It could stop oxygen from reaching the brain!'

'Do it or he dies. It's our only option!'

Deidara shot away from the wall as though it were on fire. He couldn't listen anymore. The word 'die' hit him like a ton of bricks. Was Danna really in danger of dying? Well, of course he was; the surgeons said so. More tears began to fall from the sculptor's eyes.

This _was_ his fault.

No one could change that. Sasori had hurt him, that was true, but now Deidara could lose him. Even if Deidara had to pretend to silently hate the redhead from a distance for the rest of his life, he would never have wished for this! Even if the guy had been an asshole, even if he hated Deidara's guts, the Omega would never want this! He'd never want it because…

The artist buried his face in his hands and tried to focus on calming himself down.

'Excuse me? May I ask you a few questions about your friend?'

Deidara looked up to see one of the hospital's doctors. The man was tall, old and wore classic half-moon glasses. The blonde nodded warily and the doctor began to ask him a series of questions regarding Sasori. What was the boy's name? When had the accident happened? Did Sasori have any relatives nearby? Did he suffer from any serious medical conditions?

Deidara answered each question as it was asked and was surprised at how kind the man's tone was. He was obviously an Alpha, but he did not hiss at Deidara. He did not glare as the questions were answered. He did not sneer when the boy told him how much he cared about Sasori. He did not yell when the Omega wished to stay at the hospital until the redhead was released from theatre. Perhaps he felt pity.

Once the man had all the information he wanted, he sighed and told Deidara he could stay if he wished. He led the boy to an empty room that was reserved for members of family who wished to stay overnight. The doctor smiled one last time before leaving to try and contact Chiyo and Aika. Deidara's mournful expression didn't change when he entered the room. The walls of were a dull white and the place badly needed redecorating. It was begging for a shot of colour.

The surgery continued late into the night and it was early morning by the time news reached Deidara that it was complete. The boy had gotten little sleep and wasted no time in confronting one of the nurses standing outside Sasori's room, insisting on seeing his Danna.

Unlike the doctor she was not as welcoming when she noticed Deidara's tattered clothing. 'I'm sorry, but it would be better if you didn't come in. He's fragile as it is and if you cared you'd know that having an Omega skulk around him isn't going to help!'

'Let me see him, un!'

'No one is allowed in, besides he's only just woken up and he's resting at the moment-'

'Cut the crap, un! I've waited the whole damn night and I don't give a flying flip in hell what you have to say!' hissed Deidara.

The woman gasped. 'How dare you take that tone with me? I could have you thrown out, you revolting mangy thing!'

'Nurse?'

The two ceased their argument to listen to the soft weak voice coming from within the room. Though feeble, it still commanded attention. The woman looked over her shoulder. 'Coming Mr. Akasuna! I'm just-'

'Are you blind? It would seem I have a visitor…I am allowed visitors, am I not?'

The woman began to get flustered and fanned her face with her hands. 'But he's an Omega!'

There was a moment of silence from within the room and the next thing that was said made Deidara grin from ear to ear.

'I want to speak with him, bitch.'

The nurse blanched and hurried out of the room, muttering under her breath. Deidara watched her go with a victorious smile on his lips. He stepped into the white hospital room and took a deep breath when he noticed that the only bed in the room was occupied. The figure beneath the sheets lay still.

His Danna.

The sculptor was about to rush over to the Alpha and shower him with hugs but then he stopped himself. His grin vanished instantly and his blue eyes became slightly colder. He stood at the door, looking a little forlorn and now somewhat afraid to venture any further. The memories of the dance flooded back to him all at once. Those memories had drowned in all the worry but he remembered now.

Sasori hated his guts.

'Deidara. Come here.'

The young boy gulped nervously and crept over to the redhead, standing at his side.

The Alpha's naked upper body was slightly visible through the thin white sheets. A breathing mask was attached to his face and he appeared to be hooked up to some sort of machine which was emitting steady 'beeps'. His chest was slowly rising and falling, his skin pale as freshly fallen snow. Two half-open, sleepy brown eyes peered out from beneath the crimson bangs.

As much as he tried, Deidara couldn't stop himself from smiling. He was alive! Danna was alive and well and-

'Brat, why are you smiling? Sit down.'

The blonde's smile disappeared instantly and he hung his head in shame. He reached out and pulled a nearby plastic chair up to the bed, silently sitting down in it.

Sasori stared at him. His face was blank and emotionless as if carved in stone. '…Deidara?'

'Un?'

'…When did we first meet?'

Deidara looked up at the random question. He had expected an insult or a triumphant cackle. He tilted his head, confused. 'What do you mean, hm?'

'I mean exactly what I've said, brat. I hate repeating myself almost as much as I hate waiting. When did we first meet?'

'You mean…when you came to the school and kicked me, un?'

Sasori chuckled dryly. 'Before that.'

The blonde blinked, not really understanding what the scorpion was saying. Sasori sighed and focused his eyes on the ceiling. His voice was quiet and distant. 'I helped you, didn't I? That boy on the street…that was you, wasn't it?'

Deidara's blue eyes widened and he froze. He said nothing.

Sasori slowly turned his head to look at him. 'Wasn't it, Deidara?'

'…Yes, un.' mumbled the boy.

Sasori grunted at the response and said nothing. There was an awkward silence. Then he spoke again, his voice weak yet harsh at the same time. Deidara flinched as the words became more and more cruel. 'You're an Omega, correct? And I am an Alpha. It is _wrong_ for you to be here. It is _wrong_ for you to speak to me. It is _wrong_ for you to care about me. It is _wrong_ for me to do the same to you and you know what, peasant?'

The blonde flinched and hung his head. He braced himself, ready to be hit, tears welling in the corners of his eyes. '…U-un?'

The corners of Sasori's mouth turned upwards into a small smile. '…I don't care.'

Deidara gasped and snapped his head up, his big blue eyes wide and unsure if he had heard correctly. 'W-what, hm?'

'I don't care.' repeated the Alpha simply.

The blonde was uncertain whether to laugh or cry. He gave the redhead a hopeful look. 'You don't, hm?'

Sasori's shook his head feebly. 'Not in the slightest…'

Deidara stared at him, processing what he had been told. Then he whimpered and buried his face in his hands. 'You're lying, un…'

'No, I-'

'You're lying again, hm! You can't fool me twice! I saved you but you hate me! Why else would you do that, un?!'

Sasori's smile disappeared and he took a deep breath. 'I was…wrong-'

Hearing this, Deidara shot up out of his seat and pointed a finger accusingly at the redhead. 'See, un!' he cried, 'Danna would never say that! You don't care about me! I'm an Omega, hm…You're an Alpha…I'm different to you!'

'How many times must I tell you? It's not called being different, it's called being better!'

Deidara instantly quietened down when Sasori raised his voice. Sasori closed his eyes, exhausted from the effort of shouting. For some reason his chest felt tighter than usual but he brushed it off. He sighed softly and looked away from the Omega. His voice was barely above a whisper, 'I said I was…wrong. I was wrong about you and…I was wrong about this stupid division…'

Deidara stared at him. Sasori continued, 'I was an asshole. Rich and poor, strong and weak…what's the fucking point anymore? The truth is…' the scorpion shut his eyes, 'Listen, I understand that you don't believe what I'm saying…I understand that you dislike me…I don't blame you but in spite of that I…'

The blonde listened intently to each word that was spoken and paused when his Danna trailed off. He knew what he was trying to say, or at least he thought he knew. 'You mean…?'

The Alpha smiled sadly at him and an unknown emotion flashed in his lazy chocolate eyes. He nodded and gasped when the blonde stood up and pounced on him, trapping him in an awkward hug. The young boy held him tightly, but not so much as to hurt him, and nuzzled into the crook of his neck. Sasori closed his tired eyes and leaned into the Omega's touch, burying his face in the long blonde hair as the boy leaned over him.

The younger male moved to sit down on the bed and accidently sat on the Alpha's leg. Sasori's eyes grew wide and he let out a sharp hiss followed by a cry of agony, 'Get off me! That hurts!'

Deidara sprang back instantly, afraid he had worsened the injury somehow. 'Sorry Danna, un! I didn't know! I'm sorry!'

Sasori gave a lazy grin, amused. The mask muffled his sleepy voice, 'It's fine. Look, Deidara, what I was trying to say…'

The boy leaned forward expectantly, staring at his Danna with big happy blue eyes. Sasori raised an eyebrow and sighed. 'What are you expecting?'

Deidara smiled. 'You know what I'm expecting, hm.'

'Must I say…that?'

'Yes, hm. Say it.'

'It's so cliché…'

'Please Danna, hm?'

The redhead sighed and smirked wryly. 'Fine. I was trying to say that…perhaps you aren't that bad for an Omega. I...care for you. Happy?'

Deidara rolled his eyes and grinned. 'I'll take it, un! And I love you too. Now you just have to say art is fleeting, hm!'

Sasori gave him an 'I love you but don't push it' look and the blonde recoiled, smiling sheepishly. 'You can't blame me for trying, un…'

'I guess not, but Dei?'

'Yes, hm?'

The scorpion frowned, struggling to organise his memories of what had happened to him. '…What exactly happened?'

'You got hurt, un.'

The Alpha blinked. '…Really? No shit Sherlock.'

Deidara grinned. 'Fuck you Watson, hm.'

Sasori laughed at the blonde's little comeback but ended up coughing several times in the process. He reached up and pulled off his breathing mask. The Omega gave him a worried look and leant over him, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. 'Are you feeling okay, hm? Do you need anything? Are you alright? 'Cause you don't sound alright, un…'

After a while the coughing subsided and the boy groaned, 'Just help me up, please?'

Deidara nodded and gently took hold of his Danna's arm, helping him to sit up. Once sitting up, Sasori let out cry and clutched his chest. The blood drained from his face leaving him white as a sheet and he looked down to see a cylindrical object where his heart should be. Deidara noticed his nervous expression and couldn't keep from laughing quietly.

Sasori gave him a worried look.

Deidara smiled. 'That's probably the pump, hm.'

'…Pump?'

'Yeah, un.'

'I see…why do I need it?'

The blonde's smile vanished and he gulped. 'Part of the blade, hm…"

Sasori growled and made a face at the new device in his chest, running his fingers over the smooth surface. Deidara gave him a sympathetic look but couldn't keep from laughing when the redhead tapped the cylinder musically with his finger. 'You've got rhythm, un!'

The Alpha smiled. 'You think so?'

'Definitely; ever considered being a musician, un?'

Sasori chuckled, 'You should know art is my forte, Dei…'

'I know but still, we could make beautiful music together, hm!'

Sasori raised an eyebrow and smirked slyly at Deidara. It took a few minutes for the boy to finally catch on to what his Danna was thinking and he flushed red from head to toe. 'I didn't mean it like that, un! I swear!'

'No need to apologise; it could be enjoyable-'

'Danna, hm!'

The Alpha tried to lift his hands in weak surrender. 'Sorry, but you must admit that it could be interesting…'

Deidara shot him a playful glare. 'Since when did you become a pervert? Did they give you brain surgery why you were in there, un? You're not even thinking clearly, hm…'

Sasori smiled and leaned forward so that his face was only millimetres away from the blonde, making the Omega's blush deepen. He smirked. 'Actually, I think I can safely say that for the first time in my life, I am thinking _perfectly_.'

Deidara gasped as the redhead jerked forward and awkwardly pressed his lips to his own. It was obvious he had never started a kiss with anyone before. Not that Deidara cared. His blue eyes slowly drifted shut and he began to kiss back hungrily, his hands gently burying themselves in the Alpha's blood-red hair. He had waited so long for this!

Sasori seemed to share the same idea and tried to pull the Omega closer to him, though he found it difficult to do so while sitting in the hospital bed. Deidara caught on to what he was trying to do and smiled against his lips. The younger male gently climbed onto the bed with a leg either side of his Danna and on all fours, being very careful not to touch the boy this time.

Deidara let out a muffled whimper when his Danna's tongue entered his mouth - not bothering to ask for entrance - and began to explore, savouring the sweet taste. Deidara moaned softly against Sasori's lips when the elder male placed a hand on his neck and tilted his head to deepen the kiss.

'Ah! Oh, that's disgusting! Oh, someone fetch a bucket! I'm going to throw up! Oh, my!'

The two boys broke apart to see the nurse standing in the doorway, a hand at her mouth and her face pallid with a greenish tinge to it. She stared at them for several seconds with wide eyes before retching and running down the hallway.

Deidara gave Sasori an apologetic look. 'Sorry, hm.'

'Dei, does it look like I give a damn?'

The Omega blinked. 'No, hm.'

The Alpha smirked and leaned in for another kiss, whispering just before their lips touched, 'That's because I don't.'

* * *

_Long time no see! Sorry for the wait and I hope you liked this chapter but it isn't over yet. No, there will be a lot more for our favorite couple to contend with. I'm so evil. ;)_

_I also wanted to take this opportunity to say thank you. _

_KarimaWhatev, xXkiraXo, coolseal9, Goshikku Hime wa Yami-san, KasualKoopa, BlastingChaos, Darklight078, ReEna-Kk, Kathlan315, Sysse, Wolf579, Hiei's Rose and ninjarism3. You are all officially on my friends list for being so loyal and awesome! And a big thank you to anyone who left a review! :D_

_I shall also say that I shall be re-writing 'The Flyer and The Earth-Walker' as I got a new plot idea half way through writing the fifth chapter... _

_I truly appreciate everything you have done for me! _


	17. Sasori's Decision

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Akatsuki or any of the characters/concepts featured. All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

Sasori leaned back against the wall above his bed and gently turned the page of his book to begin reading the next chapter. He had never been particularly fond of reading unless it was a book involving puppets or woodwork but the pump in his chest meant he couldn't do much else. Luckily school had ended after the dance for a holiday and that meant he wouldn't need to do much work.

It had been a few months since Sasori had first been admitted to hospital and since then the nurses had announced that he could return home but - seeing as Chiyo was currently away travelling to complete some 'important work' - someone had to visit him each day. The old woman had rarely visited her grandson during his stay at the hospital and gave Sasori no explanation as to why she was going away. All she had said was that it was for his own good and for once the young Alpha agreed with the old bag; he couldn't be bothered to deal with her after what he had been through! And he certain wasn't going to tell her about his decision regarding Deidara any time soon…

He and Deidara had both agreed it would be best not to tell anyone but a select few of their choice, knowing it would be sure to cause chaos if everyone in the city found out. Never before had an Alpha and an Omega been together.

But it wasn't all bad. Aika had come to the hospital as soon as possible with a bouquet of flowers. She had always had a thing for orchids and was pleased that both boys were alright. As the days of the Alpha's recovery had rolled by, there had been several visitors. The first had been Konan, accompanied by Pein and then Zetsu with Tobi trailing behind him. Kakuzu had arrived quite late, claiming to be held up by his father's business endeavours and Hidan had entered the room a few minutes after saying it was a 'fucking lie' and that the real reason they were late was because 'the stingy bastard wouldn't pay for a damn bus'. Even Itachi and Kisame turned up at one point.

But what surprised Sasori the most was that none of his friends seemed that bothered about the fact that he and Deidara liked each other in such a way. Even Itachi only gave him a weird look instead of an insult.

The redhead sighed and looked wistfully at the clock on the wall of his room. It was nearly the middle of the day. He smiled to himself. Any moment now-

'Hey! Danna, un!'

Sasori chuckled. Right on time as usual. He turned to see his blonde bounce merrily through the bedroom door towards him, a smile on his lips and a light blush on his cheeks. Naturally Deidara had been the first one to volunteer to visit his Danna and no matter how many times Sasori had told him he didn't have to, the Omega had remained persistent. Long story short, Sasori had ended up giving Deidara a spare key to his mansion.

But the Alpha did have to admit that this was the one thing that made life more tolerable; his new lover visiting him each day. Yes, he now saw Deidara as more than a platonic friend. Perhaps he was getting too sentimental…

Deidara sat down next to his Danna on the bed, grinning happily. 'Hey Danna, un! How are you? Do you think you'll be able to come out today, hm? 'Cause the guys are going to the cinema and I thought that maybe we could go? That is, if you want, hm…'

Sasori smiled at how cheerful the Omega was. 'I would love to but…' the redhead looked down at his chest to see the familiar cylinder, '…I don't think I'll be able to stand for that long.'

'Don't worry Danna, un! They have seats! You don't have to stand the whole time, and I'll carry you, un! It's not that far!'

Sasori laughed and Deidara gave him a pleading look. It had been so long since Sasori had left his house for more than a few hours and even though the blonde knew about the heart thing, he still wanted to spend more time with his Danna…

'Please, un?'

'Dei…'

'Pretty please, hm?'

'The appearance of the word 'pretty' makes no difference.'

Deidara frowned. Then his lips curved into a small, suggestive smile and he leaned forward towards the young Alpha. Sasori stared at him with wide brown eyes and slowly leaned backwards until his head hit the wall behind him. A very faint pink appeared across his cheeks. The blonde's smile grew and he crawled onto the bed, positioning himself with a leg either side of his Danna. He then promptly sat in the redhead's lap. Sasori gulped and the book in his hands was instantly forgotten.

Deidara stared at his Danna with big, innocent baby blue eyes and placed a hand over the cylinder in Sasori's chest. 'Come on Danna, hm? You haven't been outside in a long time and I'm sure you'll enjoy it, right? It will be good to take your mind off of this…'

The blonde gently stroked the surface and edges of the device, his fingertips barely grazing Sasori's skin and the tongue in his palm flicking out every now and then. The Alpha let out an almost inaudible shaky sigh. As much as he hated giving in to Deidara, he kept doing it pretty much every time. This was one of those times. 'When are they going?' murmured the scorpion.

Deidara gave Sasori a quick peck on the tip of his nose. 'Thanks Danna, un! You're the best!'

Sasori watched as the blonde stood up off the bed. 'Why do I always give in to you?'

Deidara grinned and shrugged his shoulders. ''Cause I'm brilliant, un! I'll come by later to meet you-'

'No need, Dei. I'll meet you there.'

Deidara gave his lover a worried look. 'Are you sure, hm?'

The redhead nodded. 'I may have this thing stuck in my chest but I'm sure I can manage. You needn't worry over me.'

'Well I guess I'll meet you there and you can't back out, hm!'

The Alpha chuckled as the blonde ball of energy vanished out of the room. He picked up his book and began reading from where he had left off.

Perhaps he would be strong enough to have a night out and if Deidara was there maybe he could enjoy it. He felt himself smile at the thought of sitting next to his blonde in a cinema with Deidara leaning on him. Would it count as a date even if their friends were there? If so, it would be their first date were Sasori would have nothing to hide. Sure, he had taken Deidara to a restaurant once but this time he would not break the young Omega's trust.

His upper lip twitched slightly. It never failed to amuse him how he had actually developed feelings for a peasant. But as he had told Deidara once before, he simply didn't care any longer and if they could keep their relationship a secret from the rest of society then they could do anything they liked and no one could say anything about it because they wouldn't know…

* * *

'Are they coming or not?'

'I bet they're screwing each other or somethin'.'

'Hidan, that's disgusting.'

'What? It's natural! Kisame tell him it's a natural thing!'

'Actually I'll have to side with Kakuzu on this one-'

'You fucking bastard! Just when I need ya you're gonna walk out on me? Well you can piss off then, sir!'

'Shut it. Look, one of them is coming.'

'Oh it's Blondie! Oi! We were starting to wonder if you were gonna show up!'

The group of teenagers turned to see where their loud-mouthed friend was pointing. Pein smiled when he saw the familiar figure walk up to the entrance of the cinema. It was already dark outside and the yellow light from within the cinema lit up the long blonde hair of his friend as he approached. Deidara smiled sheepishly when he noticed the small crowd that had been waiting for him and Sasori. 'Hey, un…'

'Where's Sasori?' asked Konan. The Alpha lady was standing suspiciously close to Pein and was wearing quite a low cut top, combined with a rather stylish skirt.

'He's supposed to meet me here, un,' whispered the sculptor, 'Maybe I should have gone to see him first…'

Hidan laughed, 'Forget that! If the guy is gonna fuck you then he has gotta do some shit by himself!'

Deidara flushed pink and glared at the pickpocket. He hissed, 'We haven't done anything like that, hm!'

Hidan clasped his hands to his chest and gazed up at the night sky. 'I bet you're all like; oooh…oh, Deidara…aaah, faster Danna!'

The blonde pursed his lips and folded his arms across his chest. Pein affectionately ruffled Deidara's hair and chuckled, 'Cut it out Hidan; you're embarrassing the poor kid.'

'Yeah? And? What's the point of having him as a buddy if I can't take the piss out of him?'

Kakuzu leaned over and flicked the back of the zealot's head resulting in a torrent of curse words spilling form the Omega's mouth. 'Hey, what the fuck did ya do that for?!'

'Sasori is still recovering from an injury and Deidara is your friend. Don't you think you could refrain from teasing this once?'

'What? You want me to get all mushy? 'Kuzu that ain't gonna happen!'

Itachi sighed and watched with bored eyes as the two continued to bicker. Kisame had dragged him here for this? Well seeing as no one else was intelligent enough to do it he guessed he would have to bring up the more important subject. The Uchiha cleared his throat and spoke, 'Back to the matter at hand, what exactly are we going see at this cinema?'

Konan opened her mouth to make a suggestion but Hidan interrupted her, 'Bitch! Please don't say a romance! That's basically shit on film!'

The young woman glared at him. 'For your information, I was going to suggest a romantic _comedy_. There is a difference.'

'Why not horror?' asked Itachi.

Kisame gave him a 'you've got to be kidding' look. 'You remember what happened last time? As much as I would like you clinging to me for the entire movie I don't think that's a good idea…'

The raven turned a very faint pink from the shame and looked away. Hidan burst into mocking laughter and pointed at the Uchiha, only shutting up when Kisame growled at him. Pein sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. 'Does anyone have any decent ideas at all?'

'Action?' offered Zetsu.

The group nodded in agreement. Hidan let out a wild howl and ran into the cinema, waving his hand around and pretending to shoot at things with an imaginary gun. Kakuzu sighed and watched as the young male was taken to the side by a member of staff and began making a huge fuss. Why did he care about that guy again?

Deidara stood to the side as his friends entered the cinema. Pein stopped to speak to him. 'Are you coming?'

'Yeah, I just gotta wait for Danna, un.'

The orange-haired boy nodded sympathetically and walked inside after Konan. Deidara watched them go and turned back to face the street. He couldn't help but feel concerned; it was unlike Sasori to keep anyone waiting for this long. What if the pump had suddenly stopped working? What if he was hurt? What if he had been taken to hospital again? What if-

'Dei?'

The Omega whirled around to face the voice and grinned wildly when he saw his Danna limping slowly up the path towards him. For some odd reason Sasori could almost feel his heart beating inside his chest as it struggled to cope with the movement of putting one foot in front of the other. He straightened himself up and took a deep breath, determined not to appear weak in front of Deidara.

The blonde ran up to greet him and had to stop himself from pulling the elder male into a hug. Sasori smiled sleepily but his smile disappeared when he realised something. 'I kept you waiting didn't I?'

'Only for a little while, un.'

Sasori cursed under his breath. Damn the pump in his chest! Deidara rolled his eyes and took his Danna's hand, leading the Alpha into the building. Sasori felt a little awkward with Deidara leading him around but he knew he wouldn't have the strength to walk around on his own power, especially after shuffling all the way to the cinema in the first place.

The two males soon joined the rest of their friends and entered their chosen screen, with Deidara and Sasori sitting together in one of the middle rows.

* * *

Deidara covered his eyes with his hands but couldn't help peeping through his fingers when another load moan was heard from the gigantic screen in front of him. Just his luck that this movie would have a sex scene in the middle of it! What was this? An action? It was starting to turn into a dirty romance!

The Omega chanced a look at the redhead sitting next to him. Sasori was staring straight ahead at the screen and didn't seem bothered in the least. His expression was vacant and it seemed like he was miles away. Unknown to Deidara, his mind was elsewhere. The young Alpha had been mildly disgusted when the scene had started but as it went on he found himself thinking about two things. The first being Deidara and the second being the actions being performed by the couple on screen.

They had been close to doing such a thing only once before and Sasori couldn't deny that he had enjoyed it. But he just couldn't have done that to Deidara knowing about the plan. Now things were different. He knew that Deidara loved him and he was sure he cared about the blonde. If he wanted to be cliché, he could even say he loved the Omega. With that in mind, would such a thing be possible for them now? That was what people did to express their love, correct? Perhaps when Sasori had fully healed…perhaps they could…

'Danna, un?'

Sasori was dragged from his thoughts by a soft voice next to him and the feeling of something nuzzling into his shoulder. He turned to see Deidara looking up at him with wide eyes. The bright light from the screen illuminated half of his angelic face and the scorpion smirked when he noticed how pink Deidara's cheeks appeared to be. The younger male fidgeted awkwardly. 'Can we…leave, hm?' whispered the boy, shyly.

Sasori chuckled. 'Are you embarrassed?'

Deidara looked away from the elder male and whispered, '…Un.'

The redhead smiled and stood up, silently agreeing to his lover's request. But as the two left the cinema and began walking along the street, Sasori's thoughts continued to drift to his earlier internal debate. A ghost of a smile flashed across his face at the thought and he made a sudden whimsical decision.

When he had recovered from his operation, he would claim Deidara as his own.

* * *

_There's the next chapter! So Sasori wants to claim his blonde, eh? This could be difficult considering he has no experience..._

_Review if you like, I would really appreciate it, but no flames please. :)_


	18. Midnight Visitor?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Akatsuki or any of the characters/concepts featured. All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

Sasori sighed heavily and rested against the fence outside his mansion. His heart was straining to supply enough blood and oxygen to the rest of his body and he could hear the sound of it beating rapidly in his chest. He bowed his head and shut his eyes, taking in great gulps of air. He had lasted a lot longer this time.

It had been a few weeks since the Alpha had promised himself that he would have his innocent little blonde and every day since then - after Deidara had left his mansion – he would take walks outside, starting with small distances and working his way up to running. At first it had hurt like hell and he hadn't been able to go for more than a few yards without stopping to breathe. But he wasn't one to give up and he pressed on, encouraged by the image in his mind's eye of the blushing young Omega moaning his name. Yes, he wanted to be strong enough to surprise his lover and he hated seeing the boy disappointed whenever he asked Sasori to go somewhere, only to find out the redhead couldn't because of his heart.

Sasori groaned and staggered up the path towards his mansion, opening the door and practically falling inside. He forced himself to climb the stairs and flopped onto his bed, the silk sheets crinkling under his weight. He stared at the fancy crystal light on the ceiling and smiled lazily.

He had been planning his chance carefully for a long time. He would ask if Deidara wanted to stay with him for a few nights and on the last night he would make his move.

There was just one problem.

Sasori had no idea _how_ to make a move.

He knew what it involved of course but the last time Deidara had started it. He couldn't just pin the blonde to the bed and demand it. No, he had lost the Omega one too many times and he sure as hell wasn't going to lose him again for any reason. This was the first time he had been truly happy since his mother and father…

The redhead frowned and turned over to face the clock by the side of his bed. It was late and the sun would almost have disappeared completely by now.

He could ask someone for advice. But who? Chiyo was away, not that he would talk to her about anything anyway; she still had no idea he swung that way for crying out loud! And he couldn't ask Deidara for obvious reasons so that just left his Alpha friends.

Itachi? Hell no. He hated talking about such things at the best of times and would most likely end up secretly judging Sasori even though he himself clearly had a thing for the shark dude. Hypocrite.

Kakuzu? Sasori couldn't speak to him anyway because he was too caught up in his father's business lately and the only thing he appeared to be interested in was money.

Zetsu? No. He didn't know the guy well enough to talk about that with him and he had a feeling that the boy knew more about plants than humans.

That just left Konan. Actually she was probably his best bet. She was female for a start and in his experience they generally were less likely to take the piss out of sensitive issues. He was on good terms with her and ever since she and Pein had started dating he was pretty sure she wouldn't care about him wanting to have Deidara. Sasori sighed and shut his eyes.

He would visit her tomorrow first thing and be back in time to see his blonde.

* * *

'So to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit? It's unlike you wake up this early to see someone…'

Sasori shifted uncomfortably and took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the colour of Konan's room. The origami enthusiast clearly fancied the colours purple and blue. He cleared his throat. He would be mature about this and there was no need to be embarrassed, right? It was perfectly normal. 'I came to ask for your advice regarding Deidara.'

Konan looked up from her bed and stopped folding her origami swan. 'Are you having _problems_, hm?'

The redhead felt his cheeks begin to burn and sat down on the corner of the girl's bed. 'No, it's just…I figured that because you're female you would be more willing to help me with…I thought you would know more about…'

Konan smiled slyly and the scorpion focused his eyes everywhere in the room but his friend's smug face. The young Alpha lady giggled. 'Are you having difficulty with you-know-what?' she asked cheekily.

Sasori sighed and ran hand through his hair. Forget not being embarrassed. 'Fine. Yes, I am having difficulty with you-know-what-'

Konan burst into merry laughter at the male's discomfort and Sasori flushed as red as his hair. So much for Konan not taking the piss out of him. 'What's so funny?' he asked stiffly.

'I'm sorry, I just can't imagine you wanting to do…that!' choked out the young woman, 'The great Sasori Akasuna wants to get an Omega in bed!'

Sasori shot her a warning glare and she quietened down a bit. 'Are you going to help or not?'

Konan sighed and wiped her eyes with her hand. 'Of course, of course. What do you need help with?'

'How do I…begin?'

The girl giggled a little at his way of wording things and Sasori folded his arms in a sulking manner. Konan smiled at him. 'You need to set the mood.'

This caught the boy's curiosity. 'Mood?'

'Yes, without the mood nothing will happen. You might want to remember this; black silk sheets and lighting. That's the best choice, oh and be gentle with him. Ask if he wants to go through with it and don't be too forceful and don't make it seem as though that's all you want from him, never only think about what you want…'

Sasori listened with interest to everything the girl told him. How to bring up the subject, how to start the kiss, what to do before and after…

This was a lot to remember. But how did Konan know about these things? The only reason that Sasori was now interested in them was because he had Deidara and he wanted to keep him; before Deidara had come along he would have loathed the idea of making love. In his eyes it had only been seen as a disgusting and messy form of entertainment.

'Konan?'

'Hm?'

'Have you and Pein…?'

The girl fell silent and turned her attention back to her origami creation. Sasori blinked in surprise when he noticed her cheeks were a light red and she would no longer look him in the eye. The redhead couldn't help but gasp in shock. 'This soon? Konan, what were you thinking?'

'…I love him and after the movie-'

'But your father is part of the Alpha board!'

'So is Chiyo but you don't care either!' hissed Konan indignantly.

'I _never _cared about what she thought! You wanted to take your father's place! There's no way they'll let you if they found out-'

'Then they won't find out,' interjected the female, 'I'll keep it a secret…'

Sasori tried to give her a sympathetic look. The Alpha board was a group consisting of the most intelligent and powerful figures in Alpha district. They were the leaders. They made the laws, the punishments and the regimes. They were the ones who approved of the division between rich and poor. The redhead had heard a rumour that if any of them found out that an Alpha under their rule was in that kind of relationship with an Omega, it would mean exile or worse.

Sasori always told himself that if he and Deidara were ever found out then the two of them – and Deidara's mother – would simply leave as Sasori had no ties to this place. He could afford to look after them.

In fact the scorpion was beginning to question whether any of his friends had considered this, especially Itachi. Maybe they just didn't give a damn anymore…

Konan shook herself and stood up. 'I think it's best if you go now.'

Sasori nodded and apologised for being rude, to which Konan forgave him. Apparently she favoured her connection with Pein more than her reserved position as part of the board. The Alpha male continued to consider the possibility of being discovered on his way home but brushed the idea aside when he saw Deidara standing by the door to his mansion.

The boy noticed him instantly and ran over, pulling his Danna into a hug. But it didn't hurt Sasori as it may have a few weeks ago and instead the redhead returned the gesture. The blonde grinned wildly at the feeling. 'Danna, un! Where were you? I went inside but you weren't there and then I got worried so I came outside to wait for you and…'

Sasori stared at the boy as his mind began to wander to his earlier thoughts. Deidara waved a hand in front of the Alpha's face to get his attention. 'Danna? You in there, hm?'

Sasori shook his head and smiled. 'Sorry, I was just thinking…'

'Thinking about what, un?'

The redhead blinked and turned in head away, somewhat ashamed that he had allowed himself to think of such things right in front of the Omega. 'Nothing. Come inside, Deidara.'

Deidara smiled and walked inside the mansion, being sure to stay at his Danna's side should he need any assistance because of his heart. But surprisingly Sasori didn't need his help this time and seemed a lot stronger than usual. He grinned at how easily Sasori was able to move. 'I see you're stronger, un!'

The redhead flinched. So he noticed? 'Yes, yes I am.'

Deidara's grin widened and he closed the door of the mansion behind the two of them. He followed the Alpha as he climbed the stairs to his bedroom. 'So anyway, hm, I was wondering if…'

Sasori looked up at him and Deidara smiled shyly. 'Can I use your art bench, hm?

'Of course but what for?'

'I need to paint, hm. Mother has been acting weird lately and I need something to cheer her up,' whispered Deidara, 'She's always sad and doesn't sing much anymore, un…'

'Is it me?'

The blonde smiled. 'Nah, she likes you. She always tells me I'm lucky to find someone handsome and decent, un.'

Sasori chuckled and sat down on his bed, content in watching the younger male work. 'That you are, Dei, that you are. I myself am lucky to have you and even luckier to have realised it.'

The blonde grinned and sat down. It was rare statements like those that made his heart glow. He had already decided on what to paint; his mother loved orchids so it made sense to paint an image of the flower. Now that he thought about it Aika had been fine until a few days ago after she had received a random phone call. That was when she had started acting strange and worried but Deidara had simply dismissed it as stress. After a long while of intense brushing he looked up. 'Danna, un?'

The redhead sat up in his bed. 'Yes?'

'Do I have paint on my face, hm?'

Sasori gave a small smile at younger male. Deidara tilted his head to the side in cute confusion. His face was dotted with several splodges of different coloured paint. Sasori snickered, 'No.'

Deidara folded his arms. 'I know you're lying, hm.'

'I'm not. Honestly.'

'…Yes you are, un.'

'What makes you think that, Dei?'

'You're trying not to laugh, hm.'

The Alpha smirked. So he had caught on that easily, huh? Normally the scorpion was an expert at hiding things like that but for some reason he now dropped his shields when Deidara was around. 'Fine. Yes, you do.'

Deidara pouted and tried to wipe the paint off with his sleeve, dying his shirt all the colours of the rainbow. 'Aw shit, un! Why didn't you just tell me?'

Sasori shrugged and said simply, 'You looked endearing. '

Deidara blushed a little at the compliment and turned back to his work. Whenever Sasori said anything nice to him he always stated it as though it was a fact and instead of 'cute' or 'hot' he would use different words like 'endearing'. But the Omega would never complain; somehow that made things more meaningful and - let's face it - any nice word from Sasori was a rare occurrence.

It was quite late by the time the blonde had completed his work and left the Alpha's mansion but he didn't mind. Although there was something else that bothered him. During his stay Sasori was kinder to him and flattered him a lot more often than he used to, giving him compliments and asking him how he felt and so forth. Perhaps he wanted to make up for being such a cruel heartless bastard in the past?

Shrugging it off, Deidara began to head home eager to present his gift to Aika in the hope that it would cheer her up.

* * *

Deidara's eyes snapped open. He couldn't see much in the darkness of his bedroom but the thin yellow light streaming from under the door meant someone was in the house. Why? Had Aika woken up to get a glass of water? No, it was the middle of the night and his mother didn't like the cold.

The blonde flinched and curled into a defensive ball beneath his threadbare sheets when he heard shouting. What was going on? What if his mother was in trouble? Suddenly beginning to panic he got out of bed and drifted across his wooden floor whilst skilfully avoiding each creaky floorboard. He was wearing nothing but his nightclothes - classic blue and white stripped as his mother thought he looked cute – and the cold night air instantly wrapped itself around him.

He shivered and opened his door. The undecipherable arguing grew louder as he crept down the stairs and he noticed the door to the house was wide open.

He called out tentatively, 'Mother, un?'

The yelling stopped and no one responded. Deidara reached the bottom of the stairs and noticed the light in the kitchen was on. He tried again. 'Mother, hm? Are you alright?'

This time a soft voice answered him. 'I'm fine honey, just go back to bed.'

Not believing what he had heard, the young boy gently nudged the door to the room open and froze as fear rooted him to the spot. His mother was standing next to the far wall with a frightened expression on her face and there, standing in front of her and facing away from him, stood a man.

He was incredibly tall and slim and wore a large black leather jacket coupled with flared denim jeans, like the kind a biker or gang member would wear. But it wasn't his attire that caught Deidara's attention. It was the figure's hair. It was short and shaggy but the thing that scared the boy the most was its colour. It was a very light blonde, similar to the colour of wheat and almost white in places.

The young Omega could do nothing but stare as the man turned to face him. He looked to be around the same age as Aika yet handsome. His face was extremely stern and his skin was very pale. His short choppy hair hung scruffily over his eyes which were striking cobalt.

His voice was deep and sounded somewhat hollow.

'Hello, my son.'

* * *

_And there's chappie 18! So Dei's father has come home? I'm so cruel, aren't I? ;)_

_I sincerely hope you liked this chapter and it will be a while before I upload the next one. _

_Oh, and I am currently working on a couple of SasoDei oneshots which should hopefully be out fairly soon. _

___A review is always appreciated my friends but no flames please. :D_


	19. Impressions

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Akatsuki or any of the characters/concepts featured. All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

Deidara stood completely still and made no reply to the strange intruder.

Then he bolted.

Aika called after him but her words fell on deaf ears as the boy ran out of the house and down the dark street. He didn't even know where he was going, just anywhere to get away from the evil monster in his kitchen. As he stumbled down pavement he began to cry and his thoughts became a bitter, obscure mixture of sadness and hate.

Why had that man come back? Everything was fine! A life without a family was the only thing he had ever given Deidara! He hated that man for everything he did! He refused to call that thing his father! The dickhead disappears and then turns up years later expecting everyone to be happy about it? Fuck no!

He felt betrayed by his mother. She knew what he had done - she had suffered more than anyone – so why would she let him in their house? He didn't understand.

The sculptor sprinted through the streets towards the Alpha district. There was only one place he could go to get away and only one person who would take him in at this time.

His Danna.

When he reached the mansion he began pounding desperately on the door, no longer thinking about whether or not Sasori was awake and no longer caring about annoying the other residents. He had no room for anything else in his mind but the overwhelming urge to escape. The neighbours opened their windows and ordered him to be quiet but he ignored them.

He hit the large wooden door over and over with his fists, his emotions barring any physical pain he would've felt. Eventually the door creaked open to reveal an extremely tired and pissed off redheaded Alpha.

'What the fu-'

Sasori stumbled backwards as Deidara practically fell onto him and clung to him in a fit of tears.

The blonde couldn't speak. His words came out in a string of blubbering whimpers and he began to cry harder out of frustration and embarrassment. All he could do was let out loud cries and hide his face in his Danna's night robes, the soft material soaking up the tears. Sasori stared down at the sobbing blonde ball that hung onto him, unsure of what to do. He took the boy inside, closing the door with his foot as he did so.

His tired mind slowly registered the identity of this sobbing visitor and he began to get worried when he noticed the blonde was dressed only in blue and white striped pyjamas. Uncertain if it was who he thought it was, he whispered tentatively, '…Dei?'

The Omega nodded and cried harder. Sasori frowned and pulled the trembling figure tightly to his chest. He had never been a fan of physical contact and he didn't know what was going on, but as long as his blonde was crying then he would try his best to make things right. 'Dei-'

Deidara let out another scream and gripped to him tighter, hiding his face in the redhead's shoulder. Sasori gently stroked the younger male's back to comfort him but when that failed to work, he began to panic. He didn't know what was wrong and he couldn't calm Deidara down. He was useless. The Alpha shut his eyes tightly and buried his nose in the long blonde hair, not liking the sound of Deidara crying. 'Dei, what happen-'

'He c-came back, un!' howled the boy, his words distorted by sobs, 'He came b-back! Don't let him take me away, Danna, hm! Please d-don't let him get me! Please, un! P-please…'

Sasori held the boy away from him so that he could see Deidara's face. His long hair was messy and out of its usual half ponytail, and tears were rolling down his flushed cheeks. His blue eyes were red from crying and his eyelashes were slightly darker due to the tears. Sasori had never seen him this distraught before. He frowned and spoke gently to the boy, searching his eyes for any idea of what might have happened, 'Dei, who has come back? What do you mean?'

The Omega burst into tears again and hugged onto his lover. He whispered, his voice muffled by tears and Sasori's clothes, 'T-Toru, un…he came b-back…'

Sasori gave Deidara a quizzical look. The blonde hissed spitefully, 'My _f-father_, hm.'

The Alpha went rigid. Father? Dei's father? Sasori didn't know his blonde had a father. Well, he knew he had a father but Deidara never spoke about him. Sasori assumed he had passed away or left for some reason and he never brought it up should it upset the boy. Surely his return was a positive thing?

'Hush…why are you afraid, hm?' whispered the Alpha, nuzzling into the Omega's neck.

'He h-hates me and m-mother, un,' sniffled Deidara, 'He left 'cause…'

He pushed Sasori away and held up one of his hands, the tongue lolling out as if it was half asleep. He hissed through sobs, 'These things, un! He h-hates me b-because I'm not the perfect son and now the b-bastard's gonna take me away and hurt me-'

'Deidara.'

The blonde froze and gulped. That voice cut through the air like a knife. He looked into the stern mahogany eyes of his Danna as the redhead spoke. His words were soft but at the same time deadly serious. 'Deidara. Listen carefully to me. As long as I am here, I will not let anyone touch you. As long as I am here, no one will hurt you; I'll protect you. Understand?'

The young male nodded shakily and allowed Sasori to pull him to his chest and comfort him. The Alpha stared straight ahead with the trembling blonde in his arms. He couldn't send Deidara away like this knowing his father had returned and that something might happen to him. Sasori sighed softly. Perhaps his plan should be put on hold for a while…

Deidara gasped in surprise when he felt his Danna scoop him up and begin to carry him up the stairs as if he weighed nothing. How could he be this strong so soon? '...D-Danna, un?'

'You will stay here tonight.'

It wasn't a suggestion, it was a command and one Deidara would gladly obey. The two males entered Sasori's bedroom and the redhead gently placed the Omega on his bed, pulling the silk sheets over him without a word.

He watched as the young male curled into a defensive ball and gripped tightly onto the fabric, whimpering like a puppy that had been beaten into submission. The redhead sighed sadly and cast a wistful glance over to one of the shelves in his room.

Amongst the many expensive birthday gifts he had received due to his high status, folded up neatly and safely packed away, were black satin sheets that he had purchased especially for him and Deidara on their 'special' night. The elder male looked back over to said boy and felt a pang of guilt. Here Deidara was, lost and frightened, and that was all he could think about? At this moment Deidara's need was far greater than his; Sasori couldn't take advantage of the state he was in.

The Alpha climbed into bed next to his lover and relaxed a little when he felt the blonde snuggle into his side. He tried his best to ignore the warm feeling he got below when the Omega decided to entwine their legs and place a hand on his chest, outlining the pump through Sasori's clothing with his finger.

'T-thank you Danna, un…' he whispered shyly.

Sasori nodded absentmindedly and closed his eyes. Just as things were finally being to work out something like this happens and the world is thrown off its axis once more. Sasori wasn't going to take this lying down. He would sort this out in the morning. It was his job to protect Deidara and he hated listening to the boy cry. The sound made him uncomfortable.

* * *

The Alpha slowly opened his eyes as the sound of soft snoring reached his ears. He blinked and looked down. Deidara was still sleeping quietly and didn't seem to be making a sound. The redhead followed the sound of the breathing and raised an eyebrow when it led to the hand on his chest. He reached out and gently lifted it up. The palm mouth was opening and closing as it slept, snoring contentedly.

Sasori stared at it for a little while, unsure of how to respond. Deidara's hands snored? The mouth suddenly stuck its tongue out and slowly licked its lips in a very seductive manner. The redhead couldn't help but smile at the sight. Perhaps it knew who he was now…

At that moment Deidara stirred in his sleep and let out a quiet moan before burying his face into Sasori again. The elder male looked down and blinked. The boy fidgeted a little beneath the sheets, his long blonde hair curling around his face, and let out another louder, more arousing moan.

'Danna, un~…'

Sasori stared lustfully as the Omega began calling out his name in a ridiculously breathy voice. 'Danna, please…aaah Danna…do that again, hmmm~…'

The redhead felt a sly smirk grace his lips and he gently placed Deidara's hand on the bed, watching closely as the boy began twisting and turning in his sleep. 'Danna, hm…I want…ooh, yes~…'

The Alpha's brown eyes travelled hungrily over the blonde's body. As Deidara moved beneath the silk sheets they seemed to cling to him, outlining his slim body perfectly. Sasori toyed with the idea of waking the boy up but decided he liked this sight too much to sacrifice it. He frowned, however, when he noticed the palm mouth begin to trail down the Omega's body towards his crotch with the tongue flicking out in all directions. Sasori softly took hold of the hand before it reached its destination and placed it on the pillow next to Deidara's face. His lover mewled in sleepy frustration as his dream continued and he turned over again.

Sasori's frown deepened. He would have to wake Deidara up; he didn't want the blonde to start pleasuring himself in his sleep. He lightly took hold of the moaning Omega and shook him. 'Dei, wake up. It's morning...'

The boy groaned and frowned before slowly opening his eyes and looking up at the scorpion. '…Un?' he whispered quietly.

Sasori smiled softly. He had decided a sleepy Deidara was actually quite sweet. 'It's time to get up.'

'Danna? What are…what are you doing in my room, un?' murmured Deidara.

'You're not in your room. You came to me, remember?'

The boy paused for a moment, considering this information. Then he sat bolt upright, his eyes grew wide and he began to worry. Tears threatened to build in the corners of his eyes. 'W-where the fuck is he, hm? Where is the b-bastard? Where-'

'Your father isn't here, Dei. I'm going to keep you safe, like I said before.'

Deidara stared at him and hung his head. 'I'll have to go back sometime, hm…and then he'll-'

'No. You will stay here. I'm going to solve this.' Sasori said firmly. He stood up off the bed and began collecting his robes from the wardrobe. He would eat breakfast later. This was far more important than food.

Deidara threw back the sheets and crawled out after him. He reached out and tugged on his Danna's sleeve as the elder male reached up to unhook something from within the closet. Sasori froze and looked over his shoulder. 'Hm?'

'Please don't, un,' whispered the Omega, 'He could hurt you.'

'Someone has stuck a fucking knife in me before. I think I can handle whatever he throws at me-'

'Then I want to come with you, hm.'

Sasori sighed and turned to look at Deidara. The younger male had his arms folded across his chest in defiance and was determined not to change his decision. The scorpion gave him a stern look. 'You will stay here,' he repeated calmly.

'I want to go, un. It's my…father, and if anything happens to you then it's my fault, hm.'

'Dei, that doesn't make any sense-'

'It's my logic, hm.'

Sasori chuckled and shook his head. Deidara gave a half-hearted smile, 'Besides, I need to go back to get clothes, un…'

The Alpha rolled his eyes and pulled one of his robes out of the closet. Then his mind began to wander. What would Deidara look like without clothes?

He felt his cheeks begin to burn as a number of images flooded his mind and made a mental note to never let his thoughts stray that far again.

* * *

Sasori stood in front of Deidara outside the blonde's house and decided to be the one to knock on the door. The Omega clutched onto his robe from behind and Sasori felt himself become braver knowing that he had someone to protect. There was silence for a few moments, and then there was a clank from behind the wooden divider. Sasori narrowed his eyes and used an arm to shield Deidara just in case.

The door opened slowly to reveal Aika. She looked worried and was shaking slightly, but when she noticed her son hidden behind the Akasuna she brightened and smiled. The woman skipped hurriedly down the steps outside and pulled the boy into a bone-crushing hug, checking him over to make sure he wasn't hurt. Sasori watched from a short distance but kept a wary eye on the empty doorway of the house.

'Dei! Honey, you scared me! Never run off like that again, you hear me? It was the middle of the night! You could've been hurt! Thank goodness you were with Sasori! I was worried sick-'

The blonde gently pushed his mother away and she gave him a hurt look. Deidara sent her a sad glare. His voice was quiet. 'Why the fuck has he come back, un?'

'Now listen honey, Toru is your father-'

'He's not my fucking father, un!' yelled the Omega, 'He's a dick, hm! That bastard has ruined everything and you know it! You know it and you still let him in, un! You know it…' his voice cracked halfway through the sentence.

Aika winced at her son's tone and took a few steps back as he began to advance. Sasori saw what was happening and wrapped his arms around the boy's waist from behind. At the contact, Deidara appeared to calm down and turned to face the redhead, hugging him and crying softly into his shoulder.

'Son?'

All three faces turned to face the doorway. Sasori's grip tightened on the Omega and he glared menacingly at the new arrival. The guy was tall and had very light straw-coloured hair accompanied by piercing blue eyes. Definitely Dei's father. The man – Toru – reached out towards Deidara but his hand was instantly blocked by Sasori.

'Don't touch him,' murmured the redhead, still holding the blonde with one arm.

Toru sneered at the boy and lowered his hand to his side. With a turn of his head he gestured for Aika to stand next to him, which she did. Willingly or not, Sasori couldn't tell. Meanwhile Deidara was staring at his father as if torn between anger and sadness. His eyes held nothing but resentment. Toru cleared his throat. 'I-'

'Fuck off, un. Both of you just fuck off back to hell,' whispered the blonde.

Aika gave him a pained look and for a moment Deidara felt a prick of regret but he brushed it off. Toru remained as stoic as ever. He took a deep breath and tried again. 'Son, I-'

'I said fuck off, un!' hissed Deidara.

Toru's upper lip twitched and he stepped towards his son, keeping an eye on the overprotective redhead standing next to him. He deduced the other boy must be one of Deidara's school friends or something. 'Son, I'm sorry-'

'Fuck off…Wait, what, hm?'

Toru gulped and took another step towards his child. Sasori tensed at the short distance but let things continue. 'I apologise for leaving you and I have come to make amends. We are family and I think we should…spend some father-son time together…'

Deidara froze and shook his head slowly, not believing a single word of the filth that spilled out of his father's rotten mouth. 'No, un…'

'Please, honey, give him a chance. I know it's sudden but he's changed…' whispered Aika.

'No, hm. Get him the fuck away from me.'

Toru ignored his son's opinion and continued, 'I thought we could visit the funfair. Just you and me, to make up for lost time, eh?'

The blonde halted and was silent when he heard the word 'funfair'. He loved the funfair; the sweets, the rides, the general atmosphere and craziness of it all. It was one of his favorite places to be and the multi-coloured flashing lights never failed to draw him in like a bee to honey. He hadn't even known they were in town for the holiday and he found himself getting a little excited at the prospect of visiting.

But he couldn't go with that monster. He just couldn't.

Toru reached out a trembling hand towards the boy, silently asking for acceptance. 'Well? We can get to know each other and-'

'I'm not going on my own, un,' murmured Deidara, turning away.

'Fine, then who-'

'I'll go with him,' interrupted Sasori sternly.

Toru gave him a suspicious look. 'And who exactly are you if you don't mind me asking? A friend?'

'Lover.'

Toru looked taken aback. 'But you're male…' he whispered.

Sasori glared at him. 'And?'

Toru turned back to Deidara, his expression shocked and disappointed. 'You're…into men, son?'

Deidara flushed scarlet and hid behind Sasori. His father blinked several times, processing the obvious answer, and then he straightened up and cleared his throat awkwardly. He spoke quickly. 'Fine. That's fine. That's perfectly fine. My son is gay and that's fine,' he turned to Sasori and gave him a disgusted look, 'What exactly have you done to him?'

Both boys' eyes grew wide and they began to blush furiously at the question, Deidara's being a far deeper red than Sasori's. The Alpha froze and opened his mouth to say something in his defence but nothing came out. Then he began to inwardly panic; not answering would be so suspicious and he was supposed to make a good impression on Dei's family, especially his father. Toru took the silence the wrong way and glowered at Sasori. He looked the boy over and hissed quietly when he noticed the redhead's lavish robe. 'You're an Alpha…'

'Your point being?'

Toru lunged forward and grabbed a fistful of the collar of Sasori's robe, lifting him up a little way off of the floor. The scorpion stared at him with wide eyes and Deidara gasped in fear. The man glared at the Alpha and spoke softly so that only he could hear. 'I don't like your kind. Don't try anything while I'm here or there will be consequences for you, my boy. _Stay away from my son_.'

Sasori gave him a dirty look. He may have wanted to make a good impression but that didn't mean he was going to take any crap from anyone. 'I'll do as I like sir, and I happen to care very deeply for your son,' he hissed through gritted teeth, 'Although, you wouldn't understand that now would you?'

Toru growled at the redhead but didn't say any more about it. Instead he simply dropped him on the floor and turned away, snarling when his son rushed over to help his 'lover'.

'Danna, un! Are you alright?' asked the blonde, eyeing the place where the pump was situated in the Alpha's chest.

Sasori shot Toru a disgusted look and turned to Deidara. 'I'm fine, really. I just-'

Deidara stood up and glared at his father. 'If you want to 'spend time with me' then treat Danna nicely or so help me I'll break your fucking legs, un.'

Sasori blinked and then smiled proudly to himself at Deidara's courage. He certainly wasn't a pushover.

Toru paused and nodded reluctantly, muttering under his breath. He stopped to say something in hushed tones to Aika before he went inside the house. The woman nodded, agreeing to his words, and turned again to Deidara and Sasori. She put up a false smile. 'Why don't you come inside? Both of you. We can have a little chat and tomorrow morning I'll wake up you early, honey, that way you can spend more time at the fair with your father, hm?'

Sasori stood up and brushed himself down. 'With all due respect, I think Deidara should stay with me tonight. I don't trust that man.'

The blonde grinned excitedly and cuddled his Danna in thanks. It was as though Sasori could read his mind. Sasori gave a small smile and hugged the boy back, pleased he was safe and happy.

But somewhere deep inside, the redhead knew there was another reason why he wanted Deidara to stay with him. True, he would be able to protect the boy and keep an eye on him, but he would also be able to become much closer to him. Sasori was still getting the hang of the whole relationship thing and he wanted that closeness between them for many reasons.

He had never felt truly content or loved since his parents had passed and Deidara had given him that love that he had secretly craved for so long, despite the fact that the Alpha had pushed him away at first. Now Sasori couldn't deny that he was quite fond of the feeling of being loved. He liked it a lot. It was a warm and pleasant feeling.

Perhaps his little plan wouldn't need to be called off just yet.

Deidara pulled away from the hug and smiled shyly at his Danna, who leaned in and gave him a hesitant and somewhat awkward quick kiss on the lips. The boy turned a light pink and Sasori snickered at his humiliation. Aika observed fondly from the door and couldn't help squealing in delight at the display of affection, 'Oh you are just too cute! Of course you can stay with Sasori! You can come over to visit the funfair tomorrow evening! Your father will be thrilled! Oh, and honey, never let Sasori go, alright?'

'Mother, un!' groaned Deidara, obviously embarrassed.

'But you're adorable, honey! Alpha or not, he is such a cute partner for you!'

Sasori gave a lazy smirk. Well, he had already made a good impression on Dei's mother. That was a positive thing.

But the father…he didn't trust the father…

Not one bit.

* * *

_There's the next chapter for you and I hope you liked it! :D_

_Sadly, there will probably only be a few more chapters of this story but I am considering a sequel if that is what you guys would like. ;)_

_Oh, and does anyone else think it sucks that Pokemon X and Y is only being released on the 3DS? Man, I was so excited for that but it just ain't worth buying the console. Still, adding the new 'Fairy' type is a little bit of a risk..._

_Review if you like; it is always appreciated, my friends. :)_


	20. Dirty Little Snitch

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Akatsuki or any of the characters/concepts featured. All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

'Danna, u-un?'

Sasori opened his eyes when he felt a soft hand on his chest and looked down to see his blonde staring at him with nervous blue eyes. The Alpha's bedroom was dark and a quick subtle glance at the clock told Sasori that it was just past midnight. The redhead shifted slightly beneath the sheets so that he was lying on his side facing the younger male, a hand holding his head up. 'Dei?'

'I'm worried about tomorrow, un…' whimpered the boy. He fiddled nervously with the sleeves of his blue and white pyjamas.

Sasori used his free hand to brush a few strands of spun gold from the blonde's face. He gently trailed his thumb across the other's cheek, smiling inside when Deidara leaned into his touch. He whispered, 'It will be fine. I'm going with you and if he so much as looks at you the wrong way then consider him hospitalised…'

Deidara laughed a little at his words but then fell silent again. The Alpha scowled at how saddened his lover was and sat up straight. The blonde gave him a questioning look. 'Danna? What are- mph!'

The redhead had leaned forward and pressed his lips to the Omega's, smirking at how easily he was accepted. He placed a cold hand on the blonde's cheek and buried the other in the male's long blonde hair, tilting his head back. He dipped his tongue into the other's mouth, moaning as the two muscles slid over each other and danced. Deidara gave a disappointed pout when he pulled away and Sasori gave a small smile. It was barely noticeable but Deidara had spent enough time with the scorpion to recognise it. 'Your father is simple-minded fool,' said Sasori.

'I knew that already, hm. The guy is a fucking twat and he's an idiot for coming back.'

Sasori chuckled and looked away. His voice was quiet and hesitant. '…No.'

'No, un?'

'He's an idiot for leaving you in the first place.'

Deidara blinked and felt the colour rise to his cheeks as his Danna continued, 'My parents left me against their will and I suffered because of that. For your father to _choose_ to leave you is unforgivable. To throw away something so precious…cannot be justified.'

'D-Danna?'

Sasori turned to face him once more, his face just as impassive as ever. 'For him to come back and expect to be accepted and to be able to treat you as he likes…that isn't going to happen. I'm going to protect you regardless of what he thinks of me. Don't ever doubt that, Deidara. Toru, Chiyo and the Alpha board can go and fuck themselves.'

Deidara stared at him silently with wide blue eyes and a deep blush spread across both cheeks. He didn't know what to say. Sasori sensed his unease and positioned himself beneath the sheets again. He lifted one arm, silently asking Deidara to lie next to him. 'Get some sleep now, Dei. I don't want you to be tired tomorrow…'

The blonde nodded and curled up into a small ball next to his Danna's chest. Sasori's words continued to play over and over again inside his mind and suddenly he felt so much safer.

'…Thank you, Danna, un.'

'No need to thank me for the truth, brat.'

'Hey,' murmured Deidara, affectionately burrowing his nose into the redhead's side, 'That's not very nice, hm...'

Sasori smirked and wrapped his arm around the blonde's waist to pull him closer. His hand travelled down the Omega's body before resting on his ass, pinching lightly and earning a small moan. 'You would worry about me if I didn't, Dei…' he whispered teasingly.

The blonde muttered something and playfully poked him in the ribs. The redhead chuckled and placed his head on the pillow once more.

* * *

The next day the two males arrived at Deidara's house in the late evening, Sasori holding the blonde's hand in his own. He gave it a reassuring squeeze and the palm mouth curled its tongue in nervousness.

They didn't need to knock on the door; Toru had seen them approaching from the window and exited the house in a very regal manner, Aika wishing them well. The man proudly strode down the steps outside and marched up to the two males. He sneered when he noticed they were holding hands and moved his own in a karate chop action, separating them.

He then smiled at his son, replacing Sasori's hand with his own. 'I'm pleased you came, my boy. Come on, we're going to have some fun, alright? Won't that be nice? Your mother told me you love the funfair…'

Deidara gazed sadly up at Toru and said nothing. He had always dreamt of having a father that would say something like that to him. But the difference was that in his dreams he was happy about it. 'I still hate you, un,' he whispered quietly.

Toru's smile vanished and he said nothing. The man straightened himself up and let go of his son's hand, which was soon taken again by Sasori. Toru growled, 'You would rather take the hand of an Alpha than the hand of your own father?'

Deidara gave him a stern look and his grip tightened. '…Yes, un.'

Toru inhaled sharply and turned away. 'As you wish. Come on then, both of you,' he said, walking in the direction of the funfair.

The bright lights could be seen even from a distance and the faint sound of laughter could be heard, as well as the screams of enthusiastic teenagers who had no doubt misjudged the roller-coasters. As the three figures approached, Deidara began to get more and more excited. Sasori smirked when he felt his lover's palm mouth gnash its teeth together in delight. When the blonde saw the many clusters of balloons hovering outside the gates, he couldn't contain himself any longer and broke away from his Danna with a cry of happiness, running off in all directions and dodging anyone in the way.

Toru automatically took off after him, closely followed by Sasori.

An hour or so later saw the three of them outside a candy floss stall with Deidara merrily stuffing the sugary pink fluff into his mouth. But every time he gripped some with his fingers and wasn't careful enough, his palm mouths would swallow it before it reached his mouth and he would scowl out of frustration. Sasori smiled at the sight, pleased the Omega was happy and that his mind was away from everything. Toru however, eyed his son's mouths with revulsion. 'Didn't you have surgery to get rid of those?' he asked quietly.

Deidara froze mid-mouthful and his grin vanished at the question. '…Un?'

'I thought you removed those things, son. But don't worry; I can arrange some surgery to get rid of them for you.'

Sasori glared at the elder Omega. 'He doesn't need surgery. He's perfect the way he is.'

Toru turned to shoot the redhead a warning glance. 'Stay out of this, Alpha. This is between me and my boy.'

The man turned his attention back to Deidara and took one of his hands in his own, studying it with disgust. The blonde began to tremble as his father poked the lips and the tongue shot out, instinctively wrapping around Toru's finger. The elder Omega hissed and pulled his finger away but before he could do anything else, he felt a firm hand on his shoulder. He spun around to see his son's red-haired boyfriend glaring at him with malice. 'Take your hands off him.'

'He's my son.'

'Well done for that epiphany. It's my job to protect him so I shall say it again; take your hands off him.'

Toru gave him a blank look and let go of Deidara's hand, turning to face Sasori. Deidara gulped and gave Sasori a 'you don't have to do this' look over his father's shoulder. His Danna ignored the silent message and held firm. 'If you lay a finger on him again I will be forced to hurt you,' he whispered.

Toru laughed dryly and pinched the bridge of his nose. 'I don't believe this. You think you can tell me how to treat my son, Alpha? I don't know how you two got together, but it isn't right. You aren't our kind. Go back to your mansion. I've spent my life travelling and if there's one thing I've learned it's that no good can come of Alphas and Omegas mixing with each other.'

Sasori twitched several times. 'Are you trying to piss me off? I'm here for him. I will always be here for him. I care for him which is more than can be said for you. If you weren't his relative I would beat the shit out of you.'

'You're just a kid. You couldn't take me if you tried,' laughed Toru.

Sasori clenched his jaw had took several deep breaths, willing himself to calm down lest he do something regrettable. The man smirked and turned back to Deidara, who was also glaring at him with white hot hatred. 'Well, son? You 'love' this Alpha? Don't be afraid to answer truthfully, my boy, he can't force you to say anything you don't want to. Not while I'm here.'

Deidara said nothing and calmly pushed past his father. The blonde shot him a dirty look and walked up to his Danna until he was standing directly in front of him. Sasori raised a slim eyebrow, waiting for his lover's answer.

Deidara winked and crashed his lips into the Alpha's, kissing him roughly while clutching the edges of his collar. Sasori's eyelids fluttered and his eyes rolled backwards. He went limp as the Omega continued to forcefully make out him, even going so far as to wrap a leg around the redhead's waist.

Several passers-by stopped to give them odd looks and a few mothers ushered their children away from the scene, should their young minds be tainted in any way.

The blonde's hands buried themselves in Sasori's short red hair, pushing their lips together harder and forcing his tongue into the other's mouth, exploring and rubbing against the walls. Sasori moaned as Deidara pulled away, strands of saliva still connecting them. The Omega turned and smirked proudly at his father who was watching in barely controlled horror. 'Is that a good enough answer…_father_? Or do I need to make it clearer for you, un?'

Toru's face contorted in rage and he grabbed Sasori by the neck, lifting him clean off the floor and pushing him against the back outside wall of the candy floss stall. Deidara gasped and took hold of his father's leather jacket, tugging hard and trying to pull him away but to no avail. Toru ignored his son and pressed down on the redhead's neck, only becoming more enraged when the boy just stared at him stubbornly. 'Listen kid, we've been here for only an hour and you're already causing trouble for me. I bet you did this to my son, hm? You made him what he is, didn't you? You brainwashed him!'

Sasori smirked at how frustrated the man was. Truly pathetic. How could someone as nice as Deidara be the offspring of such a disgusting narrow-minded monster? 'I did no such thing, sir. Your son made the decision to be with me himself-'

'You're lying!' hissed Toru.

'He just kissed me. What more proof do you need?'

Deidara gulped and watched as the two continued to argue. He knew he wasn't strong enough to help his Danna but he needed to do something. Then he had an idea. Taking one last look at the two males, he ran off to find a member of staff, or anyone that could get his father away from Sasori. Toru didn't even notice his disappearance and continued to threaten the Alpha. 'I told you yesterday to stay away from my boy; I only let you come to make him happy. And how do you repay that? You trick him into kissing you when we get through the damn gate!'

'Trick?' sneered Sasori, 'Now how would I do that?'

'I don't know! You're an Alpha; you probably thought of something! I bet you paid a hypnotist to fool him into liking you or something!'

Sasori chuckled, 'Hypnotist? Would you listen to yourself, sir? Face it. He cares for me, I care for him. Simple as that, and I don't give a flying fuck in hell what you have to say about it.'

Toru glared at him. 'You Alphas think you're just so cool, don't you? Think you can say what you like to me and hide behind mummy and daddy Alpha, eh?'

Sasori's smirk dropped to a thin line. '…Excuse me?'

Toru smiled a sickeningly sweet smile. 'Oh yes, I know the little game you Alphas play. Your dear mummy and daddy protect you all the time, don't they? Where are your parents? I bet they're out spending all their filthy money on precious wine-'

Sasori promptly spat in the elder man's face and Toru let out a shriek of outrage. He raised his fist to strike but dropped the boy when he heard a calm adult voice from behind.

'Sir, leave the kid alone and come with us or we'll have to discharge you from the fair.'

The male turned to see two men in uniform and his son standing behind him. He gave Deidara a pained look but the blonde said nothing in his father's defence as he was taken away to be put in isolation for a few hours, should he 'disturb the atmosphere of the funfair '. Toru growled at the two men but grudgingly complied. He did not wish to make a scene and already a few kids were staring at him. He hissed at Sasori, 'This isn't over, Alpha! Son, I want you to stay put until I come back! Don't go anywhere with that redhead!'

Deidara glared at him and stood closer to Sasori, hugging him. Toru snarled at the gesture but couldn't do anything about it as the men dragged him away. Sasori glared at Toru and held his lover tightly against him as the Omega apologised over and over again.

Sasori nuzzled his lover's cheek. 'It's fine, Dei. He's gone now and we can enjoy the funfair on our own, hm?'

The blonde pulled back and gave him a worried look. 'But Toru said to stay here, un…'

The redhead smirked slyly. 'Do you care what he thinks?'

Deidara grinned when he realised where this was going. 'Hell no, hm!'

'Neither do I.'

* * *

'Dei, I'm having second thoughts about this…'

'Come on Danna, un! It will be fun!'

'But it looks dangerous…'

'Yeah, and that's what makes it fun, hm!'

Sasori gave his lover a very concerned look. The young blonde was trembling with excitement and his big blue eyes were fixed on the roller-coaster.

Well, he called it a roller-coaster. Sasori called it a death trap.

The ride seemed as though it was going to fall apart in places and the terrified screams coming from the carriage as it completed its fifth loop-the-loop didn't exactly get Sasori's enthusiasm. The redhead grimaced at the thought of falling out halfway through the ride and glanced again at Deidara who was staring at him with a hopeful look on his face.

Sasori couldn't disappoint him, could he? If anyone else had asked him to go on such a thing he would've told them to fuck off. But this was Deidara and somehow Sasori knew that being with someone meant that sometimes you had to make sacrifices and do what would make them happy, not what would make you happy.

Sasori sighed, '…Alright.'

Deidara punched the air with his fist and grabbed Sasori by the hand, leading him into the line.

About thirty minutes later however, the blonde was standing outside the ride holding Sasori up as the redhead kept muttering about being sick.

'I swear I'm gonna hurl…'

'I think you did very well, un, considering you've never been on a roller-coaster before…' whispered Deidara soothingly, gently tracing circles over his lover's back to get him to feel better.

Sasori groaned, 'You're lucky I care about you, you know that?'

The Omega laughed. 'Come on, Danna, un! Wasn't it great to feel the wind in your hair and defy gravity, hm? It was like flying!'

'…I think you just shortened my life by twelve years.'

Deidara rolled his eyes and helped his Danna to the restroom, waiting outside while the redhead tried (in vain) to gain control of his stomach. He hadn't been there for more than a few minutes before someone decided to hug him from behind. At first he flipped out and violently flailed his arms in all directions to try and hit his attacker, but then he heard a low chuckle and saw a flash of blue out of the corner of his eye.

'Kisame, hm! Put me back!'

'Put you back? What are you? A dog?' laughed the shark.

'I'd say a dog that's missing his master…' whispered the raven standing next to him.

Deidara flipped him the bird. 'Fuck off Uchiha, un.'

'Now, now kids,' said Kisame, stepping between the two, 'Calm down, be nice. We're all friends here.'

Deidara gave Itachi a wary look but kept his mouth shut. Then he noticed the others slowly gathering around him. Unsurprisingly, Hidan was running around like a lunatic, completely overwhelmed by the bright lights and happy atmosphere. Kakuzu caught him easily with one hand and held him above the floor, his legs still running on air. ''Kuzu, fucker! Let me go! I wanna go and fucking play! I'm young and free! I should be frolicking in the fields and shit!'

'Hidan, you know as well as I do that if I let you go you'll probably end up getting arrested for stealing-'

'Please!' whined the Omega, 'I fucking promise not to do anything bad…'

'I'll believe that when you become Christian.'

'Screw you, you heathen bastard!'

The silver-haired boy struggled furiously but gave up when he realised he wasn't going anywhere. He had been caught by Kakuzu before after all and he knew escape was impossible. Instead he directed his gaze to Deidara and his magenta eyes lit up. 'Hey Blondie! Buddy! How's it goin'? Where's your boyfriend?'

The sculptor flushed a light pink and, as if on cue, Sasori stumbled out of the restroom. He looked sickeningly pale and not at all well. He noticed the group gathered outside and smiled sleepily. He greeted each in turn but gave Itachi a confused look. He had known the weasel for most of his life and the Uchihas weren't exactly known for their adoration of funfairs. 'Why are you here? I thought you didn't like fairs?'

Itachi sighed, 'I came for two reasons. Kisame forced me and my brother wanted to come.'

'Sasuke? Since when does he like this kind of thing?'

The raven said nothing and simply pointed to a nearby stand. Deidara and Sasori gaped at what they saw. Sasuke was leaning against the side of the building casually chatting to another young male, an Omega by the look of his torn clothes. Unsurprisingly, he had short _blonde_ hair and bright _blue_ eyes. On his cheeks were markings that resembled whiskers and he was laughing at whatever joke Sasuke was telling him.

'What a fucking hypocrite, eh?' scoffed Hidan, still dangling from Kakuzu's grip.

Sasori blinked. 'But who is that?'

'Sasuke told me his name was Naruto,' said Itachi quietly, 'Apparently he 'isn't like the other mongrels'...'

Deidara grinned wildly. 'Well at least he isn't after me anymore, un! Now I can go to bed without worrying about being raped in my sleep…'

Sasori smirked and locked his arms around the blonde from behind. 'As if anyone would dare touch you,' he whispered into the younger's ear, 'You belong to me…'

The blonde shivered at his breathy words and Hidan whistled in the rudest and most inappropriate way imaginable. 'Oooh! Go, man, go! Blondie's gonna get some! I dare ya to do it on a kitchen table!'

Everyone burst into laughter and even Itachi smiled a little, amused by Deidara's mortified expression. His cheeks were glowing red and he buried his face in the crook of his Danna's neck to escape the embarrassment. 'Shut the fuck up, hm…' he mumbled.

Sasori chuckled and petted his lover's blonde hair in a comforting fashion. But inside he felt a twinge of…something. He couldn't tell what it was but it was unpleasant. Was Deidara ashamed?

The Alpha shook his head in answer to his own question. No, he was just shy. Not that he needed to be. He was beautiful in every meaning of the phrase. Looking back, Sasori couldn't quite understand what had made him think Deidara was filthy or that he would contaminate whatever he touched.

He almost felt humiliated by his past self.

He really had been a complete dick.

But if Deidara was embarrassed by what his friends thought then there was no way Sasori would be able to have him. Suddenly the elder male felt the blonde kiss and nip at his neck. He smirked.

Then again, perhaps he had spoken too soon.

* * *

Toru strolled through the crowds of people expecting everyone to step aside for him, which they did due to his dark aura and ominous glare. He had only just been released from isolation with a warning and had returned to the candy floss stall to find that his son had vanished. He was probably led astray by the damn Alpha and now Toru had to look for him.

The man smirked when he heard his son's voice and - peering around the corner of one of the many stalls - his cobalt eyes grew wide with horror at what he saw.

There, in front of the restrooms, stood a group of teenagers. His son and the redhead were with them.

But that wasn't what frightened Toru the most.

These teenagers were obviously couples. He could tell by the way they stood next to each other and laughed with each other. Ordinarily he wouldn't have a problem with this, but the majority of these individuals were male. Some were Alphas – like the red-haired brat – and wore fashionable robes, embroidered with fine patterns. Others were Omegas, like his son, and their clothes were a lot more plain and tattered.

Alphas and Omegas…together? As in, romantically?

Toru's hands became fists at his sides and he bit the inside of his cheek on impulse, wincing at the pain. He turned on his heel and left the funfair. Suddenly beating the crap out of that Sasori guy didn't seem as important as before.

The male hurriedly made his way home, pushing past Aika and ignoring any questions she had. He walked upstairs and into the bedroom he shared with the woman, locking the door. He picked up his phone, dialling a number and holding it to his ear. As the line was ringing, he made his way over to the window and glared at the silhouette of the funfair on the horizon.

Finally the call came through and the voice on the other end of the device was cold and monotonous. 'Evening. Who is speaking?'

'Iwa Toru.'

'Ah, Toru. I heard you had returned to the Omega district. Is that true?'

'Yes, but I have something I wish to report. Something important.'

'Oh? What might that be?'

'My son and an Alpha, Akasuna Sasori I believe his name was, are together. And there are others; I saw a group of them. Alphas and Omegas _together_.'

There was a silence on the other end of the line. Then the voice spoke again but this time it sounded harsher and dry as if the owner had a sore throat. '…Together? In what way exactly?'

'You know what I mean,' whispered the Omega.

The voice paused again before continuing, 'Very well. Thank you for the information, Iwa. This 'Sasori' is being traced as we speak and we shall find the identity of the others from his records.'

'Thank you.'

'Indeed. The Alpha board shall solve this problem as soon as possible.'

* * *

_And cut! There's the next chapter for you. _

_The 'special' night should be up a few chapters after this one as I plan on focusing a little on the other relationships going on. ;)_

_Thank you once again for all your support! I feel touched...*Sniff* Do ya have a tissue? :)_

_Oh, and I must ask, for the sequel do you wish it to be Mpreg or not? I am fine with writing either but it all depends on what you guys would like. I value your opinions! :D_

_Until next time, my friends! *Disappears in a puff of magical smoke*_


	21. Funfair

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Akatsuki or any of the characters/concepts featured. All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

Sasori drifted through the many stalls of the funfair, his loyal blonde walking alongside him and talking excitedly about random events from his childhood.

It was getting quite late and the sun had almost disappeared, the last remnants of its orange glow shrinking backwards. The crowds of the fair were beginning to disperse. Sasori had a feeling they would have to leave soon.

Truthfully, the Alpha wasn't fully paying attention to a word of what his lover was saying. Instead his eyes continued to scan the crowds of people for Toru in case the man appeared out of nowhere and tried to snatch Deidara. The redhead knew the guy would most likely search the entire fair to find his son, being the possessive ignorant dipshit he was.

Deidara caught on quickly that his Danna wasn't listening to a word he was saying and decided to test his theory out.

'Danna, hm?'

'…Yes?'

'I think we should break up, un.'

'…That's nice, Dei.'

The blonde scowled and stood directly in front of the Alpha, causing him to come to a shuddering halt and stop his search for Toru. He gave the Omega a quizzical look and Deidara stared blankly at him. 'You aren't listening to me are you, hm?' he asked. He moved to put his hands on his hips but then casually let them drop to his sides when he realised the action would make him seem too feminine.

Sasori opened his mouth to say that he was listening but then closed it again when he saw his lover's face. He sighed and massaged his temples out of frustration. 'No, but what if Toru is looking for you at this moment? What if he finds you and I'm not there? Then what will happen? We are together now and that means I have to keep you safe.'

Deidara felt a small smile creep onto his lips at his Danna's protectiveness and placed a hand on the redhead's shoulder. 'Thanks Danna, un, but I'm not useless. I can take care of myself, hm!' he boasted.

Sasori raised an eyebrow. 'Really? And I suppose you were 'taking care of yourself' when you almost fell out of the Ghost Train, hm?'

The blonde flushed red from embarrassment and Sasori ruffled his golden hair affectionately. Deidara sent him a mock glare and he chuckled. 'Come on, Dei. We're going to have to leave soon because it's getting late and-'

'Danna, un! Can I try that?'

The redhead blinked and rolled his eyes. Of course. 'Try what?'

Deidara gestured to one of the stalls on the right. Sasori took one look at it and scowled. At this stall there were a number of small clay sculptures lined up on a shelf at the far end and the game appeared to involve shooting them. How a stall was allowed to have guns – fake or real - he did not know.

Just his luck that Deidara would spot such a thing.

Although, Sasori had to admit that the game was freakishly well-suited to the Omega, with him foolishly believing in all the 'art is fleeting, un' crap.

Sasori gave the blonde an aloof look. Normally he would give in to make his lover happy but this time was different. 'It's pointless, Dei. Why destroy something so beautiful? It deserves to be preserved,' scoffed the Alpha.

Deidara pouted cutely – having learned that it made him look irresistible - and folded his arms across his chest to emphasis his point. But instead of melting into a puddle like Deidara had hoped he would, Sasori stared blankly at him. 'You think that's going to change my opinion?'

The blonde frowned. 'Please, un! This thing is perfect for me! After all, art is-'

'Don't say it. Art is not fleeting, art is not transient and most importantly, art is not destroyed.'

Deidara glared at him, his cheeks reddening from anger. He may care about his Danna very much but that didn't mean he was going to let him take control all the time. Especially when it came to art. 'You're such an asshole, hm. Art is transient beauty! That's what makes it valuable! It is a flash of perfection that lasts only for a moment, un!'

Sasori gave him a warning look but it went unnoticed. 'What's the point of something that is gone so quickly? Art endures time; it is not destroyed by it.'

'You have no idea what you're talking about, Danna, hm! You've only just got out of hospital, un!'

'My health has nothing to do with this-'

'Actually I don't care what you say; I'm doing it anyway, un, and there is nothing you can do about it,' declared Deidara. He grinned smugly, confident he had won.

Sasori blinked, not fully expecting such an answer. 'But we are together now.'

'So, un? Being with someone doesn't mean you have to agree with everything they say, hm.'

The Alpha stared at him, not sure of how to respond. Then he smirked when he realised he could use this argument to his advantage. He took a step back and raised his hands in surrender. Deidara blinked, not expecting the redhead to give in that easily. He had got himself psyched up for an argument but it appeared there wasn't going to be one.

Sasori chuckled. 'Fine Dei, you can participate in this nonsense and offend the artistic world with your views.'

'You're not going to argue, un?' asked the blonde, too confused to care about the nice little insult that Sasori had stitched on to the end of his sentence.

'Nope. Why would I? After all, the only one who misses out is you…' he said casually, inspecting a row of stuffed animals hanging at the stall opposite.

Deidara gave him a suspicious look. 'What do you mean miss out, un?'

'I mean exactly what I've said. I was going to ask you if you would like to come home with me and watch a horror movie on my plasma screen television - with ice cream, blankets and the lights turned down of course - but it appears we won't have time. What a shame, hm?'

Deidara turned a light pink at his Danna's original plans for the evening and paused. Sasori gave his trademark superior smirk. He had the Omega right where he wanted him.

The blonde looked at Sasori, then at the stall, and then at Sasori again.

Either stay at the fair, pay an outrageous price to demonstrate his art once, and then have his Danna bitch about it for an hour, or go with Sasori, possibly have a romantic evening and maybe a kiss if he was lucky…

Sasori tapped his foot impatiently, waiting for his lover's decision. After a while he began to get a little ticked off but Deidara eventually gave his answer, which was accompanied by a short glare.

'…You win this round, hm. Seductive manipulative bastard.'

Sasori chuckled and gave an irritatingly sexy smirk. 'I knew you would see things my way in the end, Dei...'

'Ah! You may have won the battle, un, but I shall win the war!' announced Deidara proudly.

The Alpha rolled his eyes as the Omega walked ahead of him, determined to be the leader after losing the argument and only to discover he was heading in the opposite direction of Sasori's house. When the redhead pointed this out, he simply blushed a deep pink and said that he had meant to do it.

Sasori crept up behind him and whispered mischievously into his ear, his lips grazing the outer shell. '…You're such a bad liar, Dei.'

Deidara shivered and then swore when his Danna just smirked walked on ahead as if nothing had happened. But unable to stay angry, Deidara soon bounded merrily after the redhead, toddling behind him like a duckling after its mother. When he fully caught up with the Alpha, he resumed talking about his childhood and the time that Hidan had tried to teach him how to be a pro pickpocket only for Deidara to be caught and dumped in a trash can.

Sasori's lips twitched when he heard the story, which was his equivalent of a hearty laugh. He gazed at Deidara out of the corner of his eye and smiled inwardly, enjoying the way those big blue eyes lit up. He now knew that when Deidara had been a child those eyes would have held nothing but tears. Now the boy was happier than he had ever been.

How lucky that Deidara had accepted his offer.

Tonight was the night.

* * *

Well, this was awkward.

Kisame looked over at Itachi again. The weasel was sitting up straight and staring ahead at the sunset. Well, more like glaring at it actually, which wasn't surprising. From what Kisame had learned, Itachi wasn't fond of bright happy things and the sun was a bright happy thing. Inside the raven's mind he was probably muttering something along the lines of; die sun, die! Li'l bitch with your light and joy! Fuck off!

The Omega couldn't help but grin at the thought. He guessed he should consider himself lucky that Itachi had agreed to go on the Ferris wheel in the first place, heck, he was lucky Itachi had agreed to go to the funfair at all.

They were very high up and from here they could see across both the Alpha district and the Omega district. In the Alpha neighbourhood many tiny spires could be seen and tall buildings touched the orange sky. In the Omega region there was nothing of the sort and instead the land was filled with small houses, some made of things like wood and tin, all cramped together like penguins in the Arctic.

Yet another reminder of how different he was to Itachi, not just in status but in looks, personality and pretty much everything else…

The shark sighed inwardly. Sometimes he wished he could be closer to the Uchiha. There were intervals when the two of them would have a conversation (Yes, as unbelievable as it sounds, Itachi did talk sometimes) and Kisame would finally begin to understand the guy. Then the weasel would become silent for no apparent reason and it occurred to Kisame just how little he knew about him.

He was an enigma wrapped in a code and then hidden inside a Rubik's Cube.

Itachi sensed Kisame was staring at him and looked at the Omega out of the corner of his eye. The shark blanched and looked the other way. Itachi turned his gaze back to the sunset.

Kisame's eyes travelled to the raven's hand which was limp at Itachi's side.

What would happen if he tried to hold Itachi's hand?

Well, most likely he would be pushed out of the Ferris wheel carriage and fall to his death. Or he would end up with a broken nose. Neither was appealing.

Still…what was life without risks?

Kisame smirked and casually shuffled closer to the weasel, grinning when the Uchiha didn't appear to notice. Then he reached out and gently took the Uchiha's slender hand in his own, liking how soft and smooth the pale skin was. Itachi's hand was so small and dainty compared with his own; if he wasn't careful he could probably crush it. Itachi went rigid at the contact and looked down at Kisame's hand which was intertwined with his own.

He stared at it as though it were an alien gesture.

His parents rarely gave him any time at all, being too caught up in their own important lives. His father – Fugaku – was part of the Alpha board along with most of his friends' guardians, and as a result he hardly ever had time for his sons. He was never interested in their school work or anything they did and at mealtimes – the only time Itachi really saw his father – he wouldn't utter more than a few words.

Mikoto always told Itachi that he cared about his children. Bullshit. He didn't care how his sons were as long as they abided by the rules and got good grades.

Itachi blinked and Kisame gave him a hopeful grin. In the back of his mind he was secretly begging for Itachi not to knock him out.

But that was not what Itachi did. Instead he did something very strange indeed. He tightened his grip on the shark's hand, deciding he liked the attention, and moved closer to the Omega, hesitantly leaning against him to watch the rest of the sunset.

The blue Omega grinned hugely, showing his sharp teeth, his cheeks dusted purple. 'And there I was thinking you were gonna punch me or somethin'…'

Itachi looked up and shot him a warning look. 'It can still happen, Kisame. It can still happen.'

'I know ya wouldn't hurt me.'

'…Hn.'

* * *

'So I was thinking we need to come up with a name for our group, Konan. Something cool and epic, don't you think?'

The Alpha lady smiled softly at how enthusiastic the Omega was being. The two of them had decided to take a boat ride and were now calmly drifting in the middle of the lake outside the funfair as Pein continued to talk of how their group of friends needed an alias of some sort.

'Pein, don't you think you're getting a little carried away with this?' Konan asked softly.

The Omega grinned. 'Come on, just think Konan, everyone will know about us! The Alphas and Omegas that don't give crap about the division! We could inspire thousands and then maybe the Alpha board will scrap their stupid rules! We could rule the city!'

The young girl gave him a sad look and leaned over the edge of the boat to stare at her reflection in the water. Pein's grin faded slowly at how troubled she looked.

Konan reached over the side of the boat and gently trailed her fingertips in the water, watching as the ripples fanned out in all directions. 'Pein, my father is part of the board. I know better than anyone that what you're talking about can't happen…' she whispered miserably.

The orange-haired male frowned at her words but the frown quickly changed into a smile again. Being careful not to tip the boat over, he stood up and tiptoed across to where Konan sat, sitting on the small bench next to her. He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder and whispered softly, 'Konan, look at the ripples in the water. They start small but they get bigger. There's only a few of us now but maybe there are other people that think the same. They can't ignore that many people...'

Konan sighed deeply. She wanted that to be true so very badly but she knew it wasn't possible. Never before had their leaders been so merciful or open to new ideas. They preferred consistency and hated change almost as much as they hated Omegas. 'But the chances are a million to one…'

'Then there is still a chance, right?'

The Alpha raised her head and saw Pein smiling at her. She tried to smile back but it came out sort of crooked. The Omega chuckled and moved back to the other end of the boat, taking hold of the oars on both sides and beginning to row back to shore. 'Everything will work out great in the end, I promise. And if it isn't great, then it isn't the end!'

Konan nodded. Perhaps there was a grain of truth in what he was saying. Oh fuck it; she wanted this to be real so that's what she would believe. The girl smiled and listened intently as Pein returned to talking about names for their new group, saying a new age was dawning and all that.

She laughed quietly. She thought it was cute how excited he was.

* * *

'Dude! Seriously, what the fuck are _you_ supposed to be?'

Zetsu sighed heavily as the man at the table next to him continued to pester him about his appearance and whether or not he was from another planet. No, he wasn't going to Comi Con, he wasn't trying to impersonate a chessboard and no, he didn't have an accident involving paint.

He and Tobi had decided to stop for something to eat and the only reason he wasn't hightailing it out of there was because the Omega was still eating. It would be rude to force him to leave now.

Tobi however, wasn't blind. Well, he may be a little in one eye but metaphorically speaking he wasn't. He could see the guy was bothering Zetsu, even if the Alpha was reluctant to admit it or do anything in his defence.

'Were you born like that?' asked the guy, stuffing another couple of French fries into his mouth.

Zetsu's golden eyes flashed in annoyance. 'Yes.'

'Really? And your skin was black and white?'

'Yes, it was a defect-'

'What about your hair? Did you dye it green? It looks fucking weird!'

Zetsu gave him a blank stare which clearly said 'please fuck off' but it went unnoticed. He had had enough of people asking him about his appearance when he was young and he didn't want anyone to question him anymore. Tobi glared at the guy from beneath his orange mask.

Couldn't he see that he was upsetting Zetsu?

The Omega felt rage well up inside of him and he grinned mischievously when he noticed something on the table next to him. It was a bottle of sauce, hidden amongst several other types and a few napkins. But not just any sauce.

Red hot chilli sauce.

Tobi stared at it for a moment, a small plan forming in his childish and normally well-behaved mind. He looked at the guy who was annoying Zetsu, then at the guy's food and then back to the hot sauce once more.

Should he?

Quickly, the Uchiha leaned over and swiped the bottle. Sneaking a glance at the man every now and then to make sure he wasn't being watched, Tobi carefully unscrewed the lid and winced. Even though he was wearing a mask that covered his face, the fumes still made his eyes water a little and he had to take a moment to blink. This had to be some strong stuff.

He turned the bottle over a few times in his hand to make sure he had a good grip and then turned back to his lover and the other man. Tobi had to hide his giggles, finding the idea of doing something bad oddly tempting, and leaned over. He splashed about half of the bottle's contents over the man's fries while the guy's gaze was still fixed on Zetsu and neither male noticed what Tobi had done.

That is, until the guy reached down and grabbed a great handful of the chips, greedily stuffing them into his mouth.

'So, why are your eyes yellow?' he scoffed, chewing on his food, 'You got contacts or are you just a freak? And what about…'

The man's words died on his lips and he scowled. Zetsu blinked, wondering as to why the interrogation had suddenly ended.

Tobi fought to stop himself from giggling hysterically as the stranger began panting heavily and waving his hands in front of his mouth in an effort to cool down. He spluttered uncontrollably as he began looking for water.

Unfortunately for him, Tobi had taken that too.

He let out a gurgling cry and stood up from his seat, knocking over his chair in the process. He dashed around the bar frantically looking for some sort of drink and knocking over numerous tables. The other customers swore profusely at him and eventually he was kicked out.

He landed outside the bar and didn't move.

Tobi and Zetsu watched as several children gathered and decided to poke the guy with sticks.

Zetsu blinked, not entirely sure what had just happened. He turned to Tobi and gave him a 'what the fuck?' look.

The Omega couldn't take it any longer and burst into fits of laughter, his head resting on the table in front of him.

Zetsu stared at him with a concerned look on his face. The boy looked as though he may pass out from lack of oxygen. The Alpha looked over and gasped when he saw the half empty bottle of hot sauce loosely swinging from Tobi's grasp as the Uchiha's body shook with laughter.

'Tobi…you did that?'

'Tobi's been a bad boy!' he squealed between giggles.

Zetsu felt a smile sneak onto his face. Tobi had actually sacrificed his treasured title of 'good boy' to help him out.

He felt privileged.

* * *

Hidan grinned devilishly as he darted through the crowd of people gathering outside one of the rides. Unlike them though, his interest was elsewhere. He rubbed his hands together in anticipation when he saw an Alpha woman and he partner sitting in a stand at the side of the ride, presiding over the field that was currently being used for the Coconut Shy.

They were like the King and Queen of the funfair or something.

Not just any bitches. _Royal_ bitches.

She was wearing a fur coat, which was ridiculous considering the weather, and a fancy hat. The Omega's eyes lit up in glee when he noticed a necklace of precious gems around her neck and the two fashionable earrings she adorned. 'You shouldn't 'ave worn those today…' he whispered to himself.

He crept through the crowd and made his way behind the stand. After a while of searching, he managed to find a hole big enough for him to squirm through. He crawled inside and stealthily snuck up behind the chairs of the two Alphas.

The lady was too absorbed in watching the Coconut Shy to notice what he was doing and, with fingers so nimble and light; the Omega quickly unfastened the necklace and removed the earrings. He had been practising this since he was ten years old and now he was a fucking master; she never felt a thing.

Hidan chuckled to himself and stuffed the loot into his pocket.

But as we all know, when we get too cocky and pleased with ourselves, life turns around and bitch slaps us in the face to remind us who's in charge.

The woman's necklace snapped as Hidan forced it into his pocket and several of the beads fell to the floor, rolling everywhere and letting out a tremendous clatter.

Hidan blanched and his smug grin was wiped clean off his face as the Alpha couple that he had just robbed turned to face him.

The woman screamed like a parrot caught in windmill and the man stood up, advancing on the Omega with his fists clenched. Hidan grinned sheepishly and took several steps back before bolting.

Naturally the man took off after him and the chase lasted a good while before the Jashinist collided with someone. He let out a gasp as the air was knocked from his lungs and looked up to see the familiar face of Kakuzu. 'Hey 'Kuzu! So listen, I'm in deep shit right now and I need you to move so I won't get fucking caught and-'

'I knew I couldn't trust you, I knew it. You're out of my sight for a second and you steal something.'

Hidan glared at him, strangely offended by the truth. 'Lies! Lies and slander!'

Kakuzu sighed and inched the bridge of his nose. He didn't even need to say anything, and instead he just pointed at the furious Alpha and his wife who were running towards them.

The man was significantly shorter than Kakuzu and stopped in front of the miser to catch his breath. Hidan laughed at him but quickly retreated before Kakuzu when the guy made a swipe for him.

The man took one look at Kakuzu and growled. 'Listen pal, I don't care who you are but just give me the little human piñata and I'll be on my way-'

'Oi! Who are you callin' a piñata, dickhead?' hissed Hidan. Though his words were spiteful and confident, he didn't move from his position behind Kakuzu.

Said male just gave the other Alpha a cold look and the man retreated a few steps. The guy spoke again but this time his voice wavered noticeably. 'That cretin destroyed my wife's necklace and stole her earrings!'

'How much were they worth?'

'What kind of a question is that? I don't fucking know, I don't care just-'

'Take it.'

The man blinked as Kakuzu held a wad of cash out to him, practically forcing it into his hands as though he couldn't bear to part with it slowly. The guy looked at the money in his hands and smirked, tipping his hat to Kakuzu and walking back to his wife who was still screeching her head off like pigeon in a lawnmower.

Hidan grinned and started yelling abuse as they left. 'That's right, fuckers! You don't mess with- hey! Put me down! Ya really get a kick out of this don't you?'

Kakuzu glared at him, still holding the Omega above the ground. His voice was deadly quiet. 'That was the last time I will ever bail you out, Hidan. You're damn lucky I can just ask my father for more money,' he hissed, 'Get yourself a fucking job and quit stealing random shit.'

Hidan glared back at him. 'Yeah, well, I can't do that 'Kuzu. I ain't like you. I can't go to my father and ask 'cause he's fucking broke, got it? And you don't think I tried getting' a job, eh? No one hires Omegas, fucker!'

The miser stared at him, knowing he spoke the truth. In the city an Alpha was always chosen over an Omega for a job. Only if no one else applied and a company was desperate would they resort of hiring Omegas.

Kakuzu sighed and cursed himself for feeling a stab of pity. 'Alright, I'll get you a job somewhere but that's all I'm doing. Then you're on your own…'

'You mean that, 'Kuzu?'

'Yeah, sure, whatever. Just keep out of my way.'

Hidan grinned and promptly hugged the older male. 'Cheers, 'Kuzu! You're the best!'

Kakuzu stared at him and lightly prodded him away with the tip of his hand. 'Don't touch me.'

'Ya know ya love it, man!'

'…Fuck no.'

* * *

_And there's chapter 21! Anarchy hopes you enjoyed! :D_

_Unfortunately, not everything is going to be plain sailing for our couples from here on out. Mwahaha! ;)_

_You may review if you like, but no flames please. _


	22. Tonight We Are Human

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Akatsuki or any of the characters/concepts featured. All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**WARNING: **This chapter is the reason that this story is rated M. I wasn't going to include this but as the majority wanted me to, I did so. I will always try my best to please. If you do not wish to read this lemon or are uncomfortable with it then you may just skip to the next chapter. Thank you for your cooperation. :)

* * *

Deidara stared fixedly at the screen, his eyes wide and his heart thumping loudly in his chest.

It wasn't that _Sinister_ was scary as such; it was just the anticipation and the fucking music that made him uneasy. Why was it that in horror films no one ever turned the lights on in their house? If Deidara came home and found a box of videos in his attic of people being murdered, would he stay?

Fuck no.

Who would stay?

Apart from Hidan, of course?

At least this movie didn't have a sex scene in it, unlike the last one he saw.

He was lying on his Danna's sofa with the redhead behind him, an arm wrapped securely around his waist and his nose buried in the Omega's long blonde hair which had been untied. Both males had changed into their night clothes, Deidara wearing his blue and white striped attire and Sasori clad in his evening robes. Unlike Deidara, he didn't seem at all fazed by the film and simply let out a low snort of amusement whenever the blonde got scared.

A soft blanket was draped over them and Deidara was peering out from the edge, a small cup of ice cream held tightly in his hands. His family could rarely afford such a treat and he was hardly going to refuse. So far he had to say he liked living with his Danna.

A sudden jump-scare from the screen caused Deidara to push backwards and Sasori grunted softly when he felt the Omega's ass press teasingly against his crotch. Having no choice, he bit back moan at the feeling and instead settled for a gasp. 'Dei!~'

'Sorry Danna, un…' whispered the blonde, his face still glued to the screen.

Sasori felt his cheeks begin to burn as he began to mentally obsess over the mistake he had just made and whether or not Deidara had realised it.

But of course his little Dei was completely oblivious.

Sasori let out an imperceptible sigh, willing himself to calm down. He had never been a shy man - more like an anti-social bastard - but now he could felt his heart hammering inside the pump at a million beats a minute and he hadn't even done anything with Deidara yet! He was already a fucking wreck and now he was starting to get angry with himself for acting like such an idiot!

He knew if he was to make a move, now would be a good time.

He had always planned things ahead and before they had gone to the funfair he had made his bed using the black satin sheets. Luckily Deidara hadn't entered his room afterwards and so he had managed to dodge any inquiries.

Physical contact, lighting, sheets, ice cream, a movie…everything was ready and now it was up to him.

Sasori shut his eyes and took a deep breath before sitting up a little. He raised an eyebrow when he noticed his lover had somehow managed to smear ice cream across his cheek without noticing. He smirked as an idea came to him. He was a genius!

The elder male leaned over the body of his lover and began using his own tongue to slowly clean the frozen dessert from the Omega's face, resulting in some gasps and panting from the latter. Success!

Not expecting the silent attack, Deidara squirmed and blushed deeply. 'Danna! What…ah, w-what the hell are you-'

'Cleaning,' whispered the Alpha, his warm breath dancing seductively across Deidara's skin as he continued his task, 'It isn't my fault you are always so…' he trailed off and began lapping at the blonde's lips, '…Messy.'

Deidara moaned quietly as his Danna moved to nibble and lick at his soft plush lips, which were now pinker and fuller than usual due to the attention they were receiving. 'Danna! Bastard! Unnn!~'

Sasori traced Deidara's lips with his tongue but paused when he heard the reaction. He smirked, loving the sound of his prey calling out to him.

After a few more licks at the blonde's sweet lips he couldn't hold himself back any longer. He let out a low growl and hungrily pressed his lips to his lover's, crawling over so that he was on top of the Omega. He pinned the younger male to the sofa and knocked the ice cream from his hands. The blanket they had been using was now draped loosely over both of them.

Deidara yelped in surprise but instantly joined in, entwining his legs with his Danna's.

And thus the movie was forgotten.

The two teenagers had disappeared beneath their blanket with arms and legs becoming entangled with each other in a heated frenzy of kisses and moans. Sasori gently took hold of the Omega and sat up, bringing the younger male with him and not once breaking the kiss.

Deidara moaned when he felt a cold hand placed on his cheek. He tilted his head in order to kiss deeper and Sasori easily wormed his tongue past the soft full lips. He groaned when he felt the blonde's tongue fight a losing battle for dominance against his own. He tasted like vanilla ice cream.

Deidara gasped softly and crawled into the Alpha's lap, wrapping his arms around Sasori's neck and burying his hands in his lover's blood-red locks in an effort to bring him closer. The redhead smirked and trailed his hands down the sides of the body that clung to him until they rested on the Omega's hips. He gripped them firmly and used his thumbs to massage the sensitive skin beneath Deidara's pyjamas.

The blonde moaned loudly at the feeling and he pressed himself up against the elder male, begging for more. 'Mhmm Danna, unnn~…'

Loving the reaction, Sasori's hands began to travel lower until they cupped the blonde's perfect ass resulting in another loud moan.

Now Sasori would put the strength of his heart to the test. Slowly he began to stand - still holding the Omega above the floor - and began to absentmindedly walk them towards his room. Deidara caught on quickly and wrapped his legs around his Danna's waist so that things would be easier. Sasori practically kicked the door to his room open and roughly pushed his lover onto the bed, crawling over him and holding him tightly.

Deidara's eyes snapped open when he felt his head hit the soft pillows and he gently placed a hand on his Danna's chest above the pump, pushing him back.

Sasori groaned in disappointment as they were separated and he looked down at the blonde with a confused expression. He tried to capture those soft pink lips again but Deidara turned his head away in silent protest.

Sasori scowled. Why wouldn't Deidara kiss him? 'What's wrong?'

Deidara looked up at him shyly. 'We can't do this, un…' he whispered sadly.

'Why not? We came close once.'

Deidara felt the colour rise to his cheeks at the thought. That was true, yes, but he hadn't been thinking rationally at the time. 'That was different, un…' he whispered, a little unsure.

'But we love each other, yes?'

'Of course, hm…'

'Then why can't I have you?' asked Sasori bluntly, not understanding the problem. His patience was wearing thin and he didn't want all the preparations he had made to go to waste.

The blonde fidgeted, making the bed sheets crinkle beneath him. 'What if someone finds out, un? Then we're fucking screwed…'

The Alpha's expression softened. He was silent for a moment, figuring out exactly what it was he wanted to say and how to word it without sounding like a sex-deprived dumbass. He did love the blonde. Eventually he came up with something. It wasn't the most subtle, rather blunt and to the point, but Sasori wasn't the type to coat everything in sugar or wrap it up in long heartfelt poem.

'I don't care about them; I want to have you anyway.'

Deidara deadpanned at his Danna's words. He had been expecting something a little more loving than that but this was Sasori speaking. 'Romantic, Danna, very romantic, un…' he drawled sarcastically.

Sasori looked away, somewhat embarrassed by his lack of relationship skills. He sighed softly and his grip loosened a little. 'Listen, you belong to me now and I want to keep it that way. You're mine and no one can take you away. I don't want anyone to take you away…'

The redhead paused for a moment and then whispered in a voice so quiet Deidara could barely hear him.

'Forget the division for tonight, Dei. I am not an Alpha, nor are you an Omega. _Tonight we are human._'

The blonde smiled softly at those words. They weren't dripping with honey or full of sweet promises. They were just the undiluted truth, pure and simple. So what if their statuses were different? As long as no one knew about them then they could do whatever they liked.

Deidara sighed in contentment and reached up to curl a lock of crimson hair around his finger, liking how soft it was.

Sasori stared blankly at him.

Deidara smirked and trailed a hand down his Danna's chest, slipping into Sasori's robes and stroking the edges of the pump. A low growl emitted from the redhead's throat and he watched his lover's movement fixedly, as if desperately trying to stop himself from pouncing on the seductive creature beneath him.

Deidara – knowing exactly how to get Sasori to give in - gave him a very sexy uke-ish look and mewled, 'Danna, un! Don't keep me waiting!~'

Hearing this and not able to contain himself any longer, Sasori immediately attacked his lover's slender neck, nipping and sucking relentlessly as he pushed the younger back down onto the bed.

Deidara felt himself being pushed backwards and wrapped his arms around Sasori's neck. He gasped when his head hit the soft pillows. 'Danna!~'

'Enjoy it…' commanded the Alpha. Still kissing the blonde's neck, he began to hurriedly unbutton Deidara's blue and white striped night shirt, eager to see what was beneath. He smirked and locked eyes with the blonde as he counted each button. 'One…two…three~…'

Deidara gulped as each number was said and gasped when he felt the material removed completely. Sasori's eyes lit up as the sight before him. The boy's skin was just as smooth and pure as he remembered.

The redhead smirked and he leaned down to place soft wet kisses across the Omega's chest, making him shudder at the contact and arch into his touch. Deidara didn't bother to hold in moans as the elder male continued his task. He had never done this before and he sure as hell wasn't going to ask Sasori to stop twice. No, he wanted his Danna to know everything he was feeling.

'Danna!~ Oh! More!'

Sasori smirked and felt a familiar warm feeling well up inside of him at the delicious noise; he loved that sound! The Alpha turned his attention back to his lover's chest. He smirked when reached the sewn mouth and licked between the threads, making the blonde twist beneath him, involuntarily grinding their bodies together. Sasori groaned and smirked when he reached the boy's left nipple. He took it into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the erect nub and making Deidara almost rear up off of the bed in pleasure. 'Danna!~'

Sasori wasted no time in continuing his quest downwards but made a split second decision and began to trail kisses along the blonde's left arm, towards the palm mouth. When he reached it he chuckled. The mouth was open wide, its tongue flicking out in all directions and it appeared to be drooling. Sasori smirked and pressed his lips hungrily to Deidara's palm, making the other cry out. 'Wha-what are you doing, un?~'

For answer the redhead shot him a seductive look and began to slowly trace the edges of the palm mouth with his tongue before pulling it into a passionate French kiss. The Omega gasped at the feeling and began to pant at the sight of his lover practically making out with his hand.

Sasori let go and chuckled at the reaction. He looked up and drank in the sight that greeted him. Deidara was panting heavily. His cheeks were flushed and he was gazing at Sasori with half-closed lustful eyes. His long blonde hair was now clinging to his face and his lips were parted.

Sasori studied the male's reaction closely as he reached out and began trailing feather-like touches across the flushed skin, making the blonde pant and gasp heavily. Deidara whimpered wantonly when Sasori's fingers began to travel downwards until they were just above the hem of his pants. There, they began to brush against the skin faster and more frequently, resulting in more twitches and gasps from the younger. '…Danna...Ah!~'

Sasori felt a small smile tug at his lips as he watched the writhing boy beneath him. Who knew having someone wriggle beneath you could feel so good? All this time he had been so ignorant…

He smirked and hooked his fingers inside the blonde's pants, slowly pulling them down and allowing the cool night air to reach his lover's skin. He discarded them instantly.

Now nothing stood between Sasori and his long-awaited prize but a pair of blue boxers. His eyes gleamed and he curled his fingers around the edge of the material, gently pulling it down. Deidara watched with crimson cheeks as his last item of clothing was removed and shut his legs on impulse.

Sasori blinked in surprise.

Deidara kept his legs firmly together so that Sasori wouldn't be able to see his obvious arousal.

Smirking, the redhead looked directly at him and raised an eyebrow. He easily spread the legs apart to reveal his lover's proud erection and couldn't stop himself from licking his lips at the sight. 'Hm…Dei, you are enjoying this aren't you? You're actually a real horny little…'

The blonde turned his head to the side and tried to bury his face in the bed, blushing profusely at the feeling of being completely naked in front of his Danna. He felt exposed and vulnerable.

Sasori sensed the Omega's nervousness and smiled softly. He crawled between the boy's legs, hovering over him, and gripped Deidara's chin to turn the boy to face him directly. The younger male stared up at him with heavy azure eyes and his cheeks dusted scarlet.

The redhead took a deep breath and brushed away a few strands of hair from Deidara's face. He wanted to continue so badly but he knew that consent on both parts was required. He breathed huskily, 'There is no need for you to be shy around me. If you want to stop-'

'N-no Danna, un!' blurted Deidara. Then he blushed deeper at his outburst.

Sasori chuckled at his willingness and trailed a hand down the blonde's body, causing him to whimper and twitch. He stopped at the boy's hips and whispered into the Omega's ear, 'Very well, show me how loud you can moan my name Dei-Dei…'

Deidara turned cherry red. His blue eyes widened and he let out a whimper followed by a loud moan when he felt slender fingers curl around his length and begin to stroke him slowly from base to head. At that moment all thoughts left his mind and he was reduced to a sensitive writhing, moaning shell. This felt so good! Beads of sweat began to form on his forehead and he could no longer focus on anything but the marvellous sensation below. 'Danna! Un! Mmm…Ooh!~'

'Louder,' ordered the Alpha, studying every movement his lover made with predatory eyes. He couldn't tear his gaze away from the gorgeous sight beneath him. Wanting to have more control, he lightly squeezed the Omega.

'Danna! Un! Mmng! Yes!' cried Deidara, moving his hips subconsciously against his Danna's hand.

Sasori growled at the sight and - while the young male was distracted – he leaned down and lightly licked the tip of the blonde's hardened member. Deidara nearly screamed at the new feeling and looked down to see his Danna between his legs licking his lips and smirking. 'Danna…please, un…please…' he pleaded. He wasn't even entirely sure what he wanted Sasori to do, just to give him some kind of release.

Sasori stared at him and whispered dryly, 'What was that, Dei?'

'P-please, un…don't be a fucking asshole…'

The redhead smirked darkly and began gently licking and sucking the sides of the Omega's length, teasing him. Deidara moaned at the feeling and leaned his head back against the sheets. 'Come on, hm…please Danna just…'

'Yes? Just what?'

'Please, take it in…your m-mouth, un…'

'Well seeing as you asked nicely…' whispered the elder male.

He knew that what he was about to do was disgusting but at that moment all he really wanted, no, _needed_, was to hear Deidara to call out his name and be entirely at his mercy. He took the hardened organ into his mouth and slowly swirled his tongue around the head, teasing the tip and sucking gently. The Omega moaned loudly and buried his hands in his lover's short red hair, tugging and wordlessly begging for more. 'Ooh! Unnn! Un!~'

Sasori grunted when he felt a sharp yank and sent the younger a sharp warning glare. It went unnoticed though, as the blonde had thrown his head back in ecstasy and was mewling at the top of his lungs for his Danna to continue.

Sasori rolled his eyes and began to suck harder, creating pleasant vibrations and massaging the base with his hand. After several more sucks, Deidara couldn't take it any longer. He let out a shaky groan of pleasure as the tight coil within him seemed to snap and he released into the redhead's mouth before collapsing onto the bed once more, panting heavily and his mind spinning.

Sasori gagged at first but swallowed creamy substance. He let go of the blonde and licked his lips lustfully, crawling back over the young male. Deidara stared up at him with misty blue eyes. His long blonde hair lay strewn around him with a few strands clinging to his flushed cheeks as he tried to get his breathing to return to normal. It was officially the sexiest thing Sasori had ever seen.

Deidara looked up at him through his eyelashes and suddenly felt a lot more confident. He wrapped his legs around the elder male's waist, pulling him closer. Sasori growled at the control he had but before he could say anything he felt his breath hitch in his throat. The blonde smiled, his hand in the redhead's robes, and continued to stroke his Danna through the painfully thin material of his boxers, feeling the Alpha harden at his touch.

Deidara snickered and allowed his palm mouth to release its tongue, which it ran over the bulge in the redhead's boxers.

'Brat…' warned Sasori through gritted teeth.

'Un? I just- un!~'

The Alpha quickly reached down and firmly held Deidara to the bed with his wrists above his head. He looked so defenceless, so weak and above all, so tempting. The blonde gave him a questioning look. 'I'm in control here…' purred Sasori, 'Remember? Danna is always in control...'

Deidara gasped and nodded his head eagerly, finding the thought of his Danna dominating him a complete turn on. He moaned and blinked in confusion when Sasori held three fingers in front of his mouth. He looked up to silently ask for an explanation. Sasori smirked. Clueless. 'Take them in your mouth.'

'W-why, un?'

'Trust me.'

The blonde nodded. He sucked on them, coating them with saliva and nibbling the tips while giving his lover a seductive look. A quiet snarl ripped from Sasori's throat and he pulled his hand away. A long string of saliva that connected him to the Omega's lips broke and landed against his arm. Not that he cared or even noticed.

He leaned forward and attacked Deidara's lips again as a distraction, making him groan loudly. The scorpion slid his tongue over the blonde's while his hand slowly made its way down Deidara's body. The young male moaned when he felt a finger press teasingly against his puckered entrance and let out a squeak when he felt it circle the virgin hole. Then it slid in. Deidara gasped and pulled away to give Sasori a confused look. It felt odd. 'U-un?'

'Shhh…stay still...'

The Alpha nuzzled the Omega's neck comfortingly and added a second finger. Deidara whimpered at the uncomfortable feeling and tried his best to obey. But when the third also entered he let out a yelp. 'What the f-fuck, un? D-Danna!~'

Sasori spread his fingers in a scissoring motion, stretching the young male, before pumping them in and out. By now the blonde's cries of pain had transformed into moans of pleasure and he found himself weakly thrusting back against his Danna's hand wanting more. 'Aaah! Oh! Ooh Danna, unnn! Mmm!~'

Sasori watched hungrily and curled his fingers, making the other cry out again. In a way it was interesting. 'You like this?' he purred, repeating the action.

'Fuck…yes, un! Ah!~'

'Fascinating. Do you want to continue-'

'Oh! Yes! Please! Un! Keep going!~'

Sasori smirked and Deidara let out a whimper of disappointment when the Alpha removed his fingers. He looked up, squirming impatiently.

His Danna smirked down at him, his brown eyes as apathetic as ever. But the blonde could see something else in them this time. Pure lust. He never even knew Sasori could feel such a thing. Normally his default setting was 'heartless bastard mode' not 'horny bastard mode'.

Sasori on the other hand, having shielded himself from anything like this for so long, was beyond willingly to continue. His eyes were wide and mechanical, and his hair cast a dark shadow across his face.

He would have the blonde all to himself.

'I have something else for you now, Dei…' he murmured hoarsely, 'Something...better...'

Deidara's eyes widened and he watched with scarlet cheeks as his Danna untied his own robes, discarding them and revealing his pale toned chest. Then he began to take off his last item of clothing. The Omega gulped at the sight of the male's erection. There was no way that could…

Deidara whimpered and wiggled nervously, making the sheets beneath him crease.

The Alpha brushed a few strands of hair from the boy's face, kissed his forehead, and gently took hold of the blonde's hips. He lifted his lover into his lap so that he was positioned above the redhead's shaft, the head barely touching his entrance. Both of them moaned in anticipation. The Omega nuzzled into his Danna's chest next to the pump and clung to him, the tongues in his palms slowly dragging themselves along his partner's skin. 'Danna…un…hurry the hell up…I want you inside me, hmm~…'

Sasori could feel his breathing quicken at his lover's words and buried his face in the long blonde hair. Only in those dreams had Deidara said that to him. He shut his eyes and lowered the boy onto his throbbing member, pushing past the ring of muscles. The redhead let out a shuddering groan as he entered the tight heat and his eyes rolled backwards. This was ecstasy…

He threw is head back in euphoria. 'Indescribable~…'

Deidara tightened his grip on the Alpha and snivelled in pain. He let out a sharp shriek of agony as the elder male began to push himself in further and the blonde dug his nails into Sasori's back, the palm mouths biting down with tremendous force. Sasori hardly felt it though; he was too busy revelling in the remarkable pleasure his lover was currently giving him. '…You feel…incredible…' moaned the Alpha as he pushed himself in to the hilt.

The young male screwed his eyes shut to stop tears building. He whimpered, 'Danna…it fucking hurts like a son of a b-bitch, un…'

Sasori heard his words and captured his lover's lips in a chaste kiss, which was quite ironic considering what they were doing was far beyond innocent. He pulled away and nuzzled into the blonde's cheek, wiping away the tears. He whispered, 'Just trust me…you will enjoy this…'

Deidara nodded softly and his Danna paused, allowing him to adjust. Sasori knew full well that the blonde was in pain, even before he was told so, and to simply begin pounding into him like a wild animal would almost certainly result in Deidara crying and leaving him forever in a flood of tears. No, he couldn't do that.

But he also couldn't deny that deep inside he wanted nothing more than to screw the boy senseless, and with that adorable blush spread over his cheeks, his long golden hair clinging to his skin, those lips parted like soft pink petals...

He looked so very…'fuckable' as some would say.

Deidara nestled into his lover's shoulder and rocked his hips, getting used to the feeling and making the redhead groan loudly. 'Dei…please~…'

Suddenly feeling empowered, the blonde allowed a small lustful grin to grace his lips. Once he was accustomed to the alien feelings coursing through his body, he breathed into his lover's ear making the redhead tense slightly, 'Danna, un…ah…I want you to take me now…m-make me yours...claim me, hmm!~'

Sasori's eyes snapped open and he gripped Deidara's hips, moving them up and down, repeatedly impaling the Omega on his hard length and making both of them moan loudly. Each thrust resulted in a loud breathy 'un' from the blonde.

'Un…un…un! Danna! F-faster! Ooh! Please!~'

Sasori pressed the younger male to his chest as the blonde continued bouncing up and down on him. His short red hair clung to his face and both bodies were now slick with sweat. Sasori shivered when he felt the mouths in his lover's palms begin to drool against his skin. 'Dei! Ah!~'

The Alpha reached between them and roughly took hold of his lover's length, pumping in time with the thrusts and making the sculptor scream his name. 'Dann-ah! Oooh!~'

After several more thrusts he gave a yelp, 'Danna! Ah! T-there again! Un!~'

The redhead grasped the Omega's hips and continued to pound into him at the same spot, abusing his prostate. Deidara could see nothing but white and was momentarily blinded by pleasure. He moaned and whimpered and panted as the feeling inside him grew; everything was so strange yet fucking amazing at the same time!

Suddenly he let out a loud moan as a huge wave of pleasure coursed through him and released over both bodies. Sasori groaned loudly when he felt the blonde's walls tighten around him and he shot his seed deep inside his lover, filling him.

Both males were silent for a few moments, completely spent and drained of energy. Sasori carefully laid the blonde down onto the black sheets of the bed and pulled out, still managing to stay balanced above the younger. He smirked sleepily and stroked Deidara's cheek, running his thumb over the plump lips of the Omega. Now Deidara was his and only his. No one else could ever have him; he was Sasori's property now and the redhead didn't give a crap about what anyone else thought.

Deidara grinned drowsily. 'That was…fucking amazing, unnn…' he slurred.

Sasori chuckled and reached into the draw beside his bed, taking out a rag and using it to clean the blonde's essence from their bodies. 'That makes two of you…'

Deidara smiled at the compliment and the Alpha lay down next to him. Sasori stared at the boy for a while until the blonde drifted into the welcoming arms of sleep, murmuring something that sounded like 'I love you, Danna, un'. The redhead continued to watch his lover sleep and couldn't keep a small proud smile from adorning his features.

His plan had worked and he finally had this whole relationship thing down.

Or as Deidara would say, 'like a frickin' _boss_, un!'

* * *

_Well...I never thought I would write something like that. This was my first time writing such a thing and I hope it is at least passable. I tried my best for you and I guess I can always re-write it at some point. :)_

_The next chapter won't be a happy ending with sparkles and unicorns though. We are far from done, my friends. I am so evil sometimes. ;)_

_Feel free to leave a review, I appreciate it a lot, but no flames please. :D_

_And remember; Anarchy loves you very much!~_


	23. Good Morning?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Akatsuki or any of the characters/concepts featured. All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

'Is this the place?'

'According to Madara, yes. You think anyone's home?'

'They better be,' grumbled the other man, trudging up the path towards the Akasuna residence, 'Otherwise we're screwed. I ain't drivin' back to the board empty handed; they'll fuckin' kill me!'

His raven-haired partner chuckled dryly in response, 'It's not my fault you're on your last warning. I told you not to smoke in Madara's office but you didn't listen-'

'Shut the hell up!'

'Keep your voice down idiot. If this Sasori guy knows why we're here then he's gonna do a runner. Y'know, the old through the back window trick or something. Keep your mouth shut, mate, and let me do the talking.'

'You think the others have reached their targets yet?'

'I hope so. The board hates waiting. Sometimes I wonder why I serve 'em to be honest…'

'You and me both pal, you and me both…'

* * *

Sasori opened his eyes to be blinded by the thin stream of light coming through his window. He blinked and lifted his arm to shield his eyes. Then he paused for a moment as the memories from the night before came rushing back to him, making him smirk and search the bed for the small blonde ball curled up next to him.

Deidara was still asleep and somehow during the night his hair had curled around his face like a mask. Sasori chuckled inwardly and gently pulled the hair away, making the Omega awake with what sounded like a cross between a meow and a sneeze.

'Danna, un? I'm still sleepy…hey, what are you doin'?'

The redhead just smirked and leaned over, promptly latching onto the younger's neck, biting and sucking softly.

'Bastard,' breathed the blonde sleepily, 'We have sex once and now you're permanently horny, hm…'

Sasori grunted softly in reply and kept trailing kisses over the Omega's skin to arouse him, moving up towards his lips which he then claimed. Now that he had experienced the true power of physical affection, there was no point in holding back. It felt...good. As long as Deidara was the one with him, of course. Deidara groaned when he felt his Danna nibble at his bottom lip and opened up instantly.

It looked as though the previous night was going to be repeated but before either of them could go any further there was a frightful knocking at the door to the mansion. It sounded beyond desperate and although the sound came from down the stairs, it didn't fail to echo around the room.

Whoever was at the door was either dying or trying to escape a pack of hungry wolves.

Sasori reluctantly parted with the blonde for a moment and looked across at his bedroom door, glaring at nothing in particular. When the sound did not repeat itself, he eagerly turned back to his prize that he had won the night before.

He leaned in but just as their lips touched, the knocking started again. Sasori growled in frustration and Deidara laughed. He found it highly amusing that his Danna was being tormented this early in the morning. 'It sounds like it's important, hm. You should answer the door…'

'I don't want to answer the fucking door,' snarled the scorpion, glaring daggers at the entrance to his bedroom.

'I thought you hated to keep others waiting, un…'

'That is true, but at the moment there is something else I want to do instead…' purred the redhead, his hands beginning to wander to the younger's body.

But the knocking continued to escalate and whoever was outside the building clearly wasn't going to leave any time soon. Sasori sat up and folded his arms in defiance, upset that he couldn't have what he wanted. Deidara guessed that he was still a little bit of a spoilt brat but in a way he found it cute.

'Go on, un,' urged the blonde, giving the Alpha a quick peck on the cheek to calm him down, 'I'll be here when you get back.'

Sasori gave him a suspicious look and muttered something under his breath, most likely an insult to his visitor. He climbed out of bed and tried his best to ignore the feeling of two bright blue eyes watching his every movement as he got dressed into his robes. It felt odd to have someone staring at him, even if it was Deidara.

Once he was fully clothed he looked back at the bed to see the sculptor lying on his side with the sheets draped over him and smirking smugly at that fact that he had seen everything. Sasori gave him a warning look but it wasn't very affective considering how pink his cheeks were becoming.

The blonde laughed innocently at his Danna's expression and Sasori sighed, 'Dei…'

'What, un? I can't look? You have nothing to hide after last night and besides, I like what I see, hm…'

Sasori's eyes widened and he coughed awkwardly at the compliment. Deidara began giggling again and the redhead rolled his eyes. He straightened himself up and left the room, making his way down the stairs and towards the door.

Though his face remained the same blank mask as usual, the slight spring in his step and small smirk on his lips gave away what mood he was in. It was surprising really. He could now consider himself…content. He finally had his blonde, Chiyo was away, he was fucking rich, and he was the man of the house.

But as he reached out to open the door, he hesitated and his smirk faltered.

This didn't feel entirely right.

Shaking it off, he gripped the handle and slowly pulled the door open to reveal two tall men in some sort of smart uniform.

Sasori froze when he noticed the emblem stitched onto their chest. The Alpha board.

'Can I help you?' murmured the redhead, his palms clenching and unclenching in sudden nervousness.

One of the men stepped forward. He had dark hair and a pale yet handsome face, signifying that he was most likely a member of the Uchiha clan. Stuck up bastards. His voice was somewhat nasally and irritating. 'This is the Akasuna residence, yes?'

'That is correct,' answered Sasori stiffly.

'We're looking for an Akasuna Sasori. He does live here, doesn't he?'

'…That's me.'

'Really now? That makes things a lot easier. Akasuna Sasori, you are under arrest by order of the Alpha board for indecent involvement with an Omega. Anything you say may be used against you and if you fail to come quietly then we are authorised to use force.'

Sasori went rigid as the words sunk in. He instinctively became defensive to get the men to leave. 'This is ludicrous. I would never-'

'Someone tipped us off, alright kid?' interjected the other man. He brought out a pair of handcuffs and hastily fastened them around the Sasori's wrists, making the redhead wince as the metal cut into his skin.

Knocked from his stupor, Sasori began struggling violently against his bonds and swore when one of the men - the Uchiha - held him still with an arm around his neck in a vice-like grip. Sasori growled when a pale hand was clamped over his mouth, muffling his words and rendering him completely immobile. The other guy smirked at his partner's moves, clearly impressed. 'Awesome! I never knew you could do that, mate! When did they teach you that, eh? You've gotta show me how to-'

'Yeah whatever,' sneered the Uchiha, still keeping a firm hold on Sasori who was now trying to claw his way free, 'Go and find the other one. They've gotta be here somewhere, after all what's good for the goose is good for the gander, am I right?'

Sasori's eyes grew wide at the man's words and he began thrashing around in his desperation to be free. He couldn't let them get to Deidara. He couldn't. It was his job to keep his lover safe.

But he was no match for the guy holding him who was probably twice his age.

Snarling, the redhead managed to bite down on his captor's thumb. The man drew his hand away instantly as though it were on fire and let out a hiss of agony, 'You little shit!'

But his arm still remained firmly around Sasori's neck, holding him back.

Having no other way of warning the blonde, Sasori called out and shouted as loud as he could for Deidara to run. He hadn't raised his voice to such a volume in many years but at that moment being composed was the last thing he wanted to worry about. His warnings didn't last long however, as the Uchiha quickly covered his mouth again, tighter this time.

A wild scrabbling was heard from upstairs as the Omega heard the warning and hurriedly fell out of bed. Wincing at the sharp pain in his ass from the night, he practically threw on his blue and white striped pyjamas which were strewn about the room and began trying to find his way out.

But he couldn't.

The windows were shut.

Hearing the upstairs struggle, the Uchiha nodded to his companion who hastily climbed the curving stairway and entered Sasori's room to find the blonde Omega fumbling desperately with the lock of the window. He smirked and called down to his companion who was waiting in the hall with a struggling Sasori. 'Oi, mate! I think it's a guy!'

'Oh you've got to be kidding me! Seriously? You ain't fuckin' blind are you?' answered a faint voice from down the stairs.

'Nah! I'm positive it's a dude! He ain't got tits!'

Deidara growled at him for that remark but was instantly tackled to the floor by the intruder.

The blonde screamed in outrage and began lashing out against the man, scratching bloody marks into his cheeks with his nails. But once again, physical strength was not his strong point and he was eventually overpowered.

Below, Sasori heard what was happening and tried desperately to answer the cries for help. The Uchiha holding him grinned and knocked the young male out with a swift punch to the chest right above the fragile pump.

Upstairs, the man's partner swore and he pressed his palm to the pressure point on Deidara's neck. He may not have possessed the flashy skills of his partner but he had still been trained rather well.

Deidara's struggling grew weaker and weaker as his vision began to fade.

Then all at once everything went black.

* * *

_And I shall leave it there for now. I hope you enjoyed. :)_

_So what shall happen when our couples are bought to kneel at the Alpha board?_

_A review is appreciated as always but no flames please. :)_

_Thank you for all you have done for me, my loyal friends! _


	24. Taser

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Akatsuki or any of the characters/concepts featured. All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

'Please?'

'No.'

'Just a little one?'

'No.'

'No tongue, I promise.'

'No.'

'Dammit! Please let me kiss you!'

'…No.'

Kisame sighed in defeat and focused his gaze on the ground. Man, Itachi could be a stubborn little bastard when he wanted to be. Kisame knew for a fact that once the weasel had made up his mind, then there was no way he would change it.

After the funfair had finished it had taken at least a good few hours for the shark to coax the Alpha back to his house and even longer for him to convince Itachi to stay the night. Automatically the raven had jumped to the conclusion that Kisame wanted to use him for sex – which wasn't the case – and had started throwing his shoes at the blue male whilst calling him a rapist.

They had been arguing all morning and after all that hard work Kisame thought a simple kiss was the least he deserved.

'Come on?'

'No.'

'Please Itachi?'

'No.'

Kisame took a deep breath and looked away. On second thoughts, of course Itachi would refuse to kiss him. He looked like a fish for crying out loud! What kind of moron wouldn't mind kissing a fucking shark?

Apart from Hidan, of course?

There was certainly no way in hell someone like Itachi ever would.

Itachi watched warily as the Omega walked over to the sofa and sat down, his head in his hands.

'I give up. It's because of how I look…isn't it?' whispered Kisame, sounding a little downhearted.

Itachi blinked. The sole reason he didn't want to kiss the Omega was because he loathed any kind of physical contact. In truth, Kisame's appearance had never bothered to him. 'No.'

'Liar. What other reason could there be? I treated you well, I cheered you up when you were sad, I took you out places, I spent time with you…what the fuck do you want from me, eh? Sometimes it's like I'm the only one in this relationship, if that's what this is…'

The raven was quiet for a moment, and then his expression soften a little as he felt something akin to pity. It was true. Kisame had done all those things for him. The things no one else had ever done, not even his parents…

Suddenly he felt like an ungrateful asshole.

The Alpha shut his eyes and stood silently, thinking everything over and making absolutely sure who the bad guy was here. A faint scowl adorned his features when it kept coming back to him over and over again.

He let out a quiet sigh when he came to the realisation that he owed Kisame…something.

Perhaps just this once he would discard his hate of physical contact. One kiss wouldn't hurt. If that was what the Omega wanted then Itachi would consider it a kind of payment for all the attention and time that Kisame had lavished on him. Time no one else had ever bothered to give Itachi.

Silently he drifted over to the shark and stood in front of him. He cleared his throat and managed to speak in something that resembled a comforting tone. It was awkward; normally the Uchiha didn't really give a damn if anyone was upset. 'Kisame…'

Kisame looked up at him in confusion.

Itachi blinked and cleared his throat awkwardly, still managing to remain dignified. 'Perhaps if this is what you want, then maybe I will allow it this once…' he murmured.

At this the shark perked up a little and stood up. He towered over Itachi. 'You mean I_ can_ kiss you?'

Itachi stared up at him. '…If that is what you wish. I am indebted to you.'

'…Who are you and what the hell have you done to Itachi?'

Itachi narrowed his eyes. 'I offered to go along with what you want. Accept it, smile, and do as you please.'

Kisame grinned wildly and hugged the smaller male, being careful not to crush his fragile frame and lifting him a little way off the floor. 'There's my weasel!'

'…Put me the fuck down.'

'No. I like holding you.'

'Tough. I don't like being held, Kisame. I'm not a kitten.'

'Well you're cute…and you hiss if you don't get your alone time…'

'...Hn.'

Kisame reluctantly placed the other back onto the floor. The Uchiha looked up at him awkwardly; his pale cheeks stained a very faint pink at being plunged into his worst nightmare; a social situation. The shark grinned hugely and leaned forward, eager to capture those soft lips.

Then someone knocked at the door.

He snarled and a smirk tugged at Itachi's lips as he watched the Omega trudge out of the room to answer the door. Funny. Kisame really did have his heart set on that kiss…

* * *

Kisame opened the door, grumbling to himself, and scowled when he saw who his visitor was. Well, more like_ visitors_ actually.

Standing outside were two men, both obviously belonging to the Uchiha clan due to their handsome features and dark hair. But that wasn't what bothered Kisame. What bothered him was the fact that they each wore the official uniform of the Alpha board, the golden wolf crest sewn proudly onto their chests. Kisame swallowed the lump in his throat and gave them each a suspicious look, being careful to lean against the door frame so he could block any view of Itachi in the living room.

'May I help you?'

The two men exchanged odd glances when they noticed Kisame's unique appearance. Obviously one does not meet a shark that often. 'Yes, we're looking for a Hoshigaki…Kisame?'

'…Yeah, that's me. What do ya want?'

'We're here to arrest you for indecent involvement with another of a different class. You _and_ your Alpha.'

Kisame stared, his mind wiped blank. Then he glared at them and stepped out. He flashed his sharp teeth in a vicious sneer, enraged and offended. 'What the fuck? You think you can just make false accusations like that 'cause you're Alphas? You can't come here just to insult me. You have no proof so piss off,' he growled.

The two men smirked. As far as they knew, an Omega could never lay a finger on them. An Omega striking an Alpha would certainly result in death or imprisonment for the former. 'We are authorized to use force if you do not comply,' said the man on the right.

'Well I ain't complying!' hissed Kisame.

The Alphas blinked and then lunged at the blue man, only to have the door violently slammed in their faces and locked from the inside. Kisame bit his lip in worry when he heard their cries of indignation from the other side of the wood and they began trying to break the door in, the flimsy lock jerking with each kick.

Kisame cursed and ran back to the living room. He hurriedly shut the door to the room and turned to press his back against the wood.

Itachi looked unfazed by how flustered the shark was. 'Do you want this kiss or not?'

Kisame opened his mouth to answer but winced when he heard the two Alpha board messengers finally succeed in breaking through the door to his house. Itachi raised an eyebrow when he heard the crash and Kisame clenched his fists.

He yelled at Itachi, 'Now isn't the time; get out!'

'…Excuse me?'

'Get out!' hissed Kisame, pushing his entire body weight against the door and gasping when a fist punched through the wood.

Itachi's eyes grew wide and he froze. No matter how many times Kisame shouted at him to run, he couldn't move. He was rooted to the spot.

It didn't take long for the two intruders to break through the second barricade and Kisame let go of the door. He ran over to the spellbound weasel in the centre of the living room, standing in front to shield him from any attack.

The door swung open as soon as Kisame released it and the two Uchihas entered the room.

Itachi stood in silence. His view of the visitors was blocked by Kisame and he wasn't aware of their identities. Suddenly he began to get a little worried; his parents shielded him from fights and he sure didn't want to witness one first-hand.

Kisame hissed at the two men. 'Get the hell out! Leave us the fuck alone!'

'Us? So there _is_ someone else with you?' barked one of the Uchihas.

Kisame growled and one of the men lunged at him. The Omega easily caught him and quickly punched him in the gut, kneeing him in the face as he doubled over in pain. The guy let out a sharp squeal of pain and retreated to the other side of the room, clutching his nose as a trickle of blood appeared.

Kisame smirked. He wasn't known as an expert street fighter for no reason.

The man with the broken nose hurled himself at the Omega again but was kicked in the chest, winding him and pushing him back a few metres. A little trick Kisame had learned from Sasori.

Meanwhile the other intruder sent his grovelling partner a disapproving look before trying to tackle the shark. Kisame let out a cry of victory and held the second attacker up above the floor, his legs dangling uselessly below him.

But now Itachi could see the guy's identity by looking over Kisame's shoulder.

Uchiha Shisui.

His friend.

Beginning to panic, the raven commanded Kisame to stop crushing Shisui's windpipe. Hearing his lover's plea, Kisame paused and turned to give Itachi a confused look. But in doing so he also let down his guard.

Kisame let out a shuddering cry and fell to the ground, dropping Shisui and revealing the other member of the Alpha board standing behind him, a Taser in hand and still clutching his bleeding nose.

Shisui took a few gulps of much needed air and took one look at the lifeless blue Omega lying on the floor. Then he turned to Itachi and his eyes widened in surprise.

Itachi backed up against the wall as the two advanced on him, Shisui wearing a hurt expression.

'Why?' hissed Itachi, bringing his hands up to shield his face and cowering in the corner. Tears began to burn behind his eyes and he sensed his two clan members surge forward towards him, one brandishing the Taser. His own clan. His brothers. Their shadows swallowed him whole.

He knew he didn't have a chance in a fight. His only hope was defence but now even that was starting to waver.

Shisui gave him a pained look and his broken-nosed comrade quickly thrust the Taser towards the weasel.

The last thought that flitted through Itachi's mind before he hit the cold floor was that perhaps….

…

Perhaps he too had been looking forward to that kiss…

* * *

_Yo! It's been a while, eh? _

_I would've updated sooner but stuff kinda happened... :D_

_So the bad news is it will probably be a while before I update again and the good news is that when I do, it will be a big update. Yay! :D_

_Also, you remember a few chapters back I mentioned Pokemon X and Y only being on 3DS? Well, Nintendo is bringing out a 2DS! I'm saved! Sorry, I needed to share my joy with someone. :3_

_Reviews would be nice, but__ no flames though please. :)_

_Anarchy shall be back soon. I love you all! *Hugs*_


End file.
